Love Alone Is Worth The Fight
by newwriter24
Summary: Since the recent kidnapping of other Guardians. Mani ordered the Big Four and Jack to temporarily move somewhere safe. While hiding, Jack liked the idea of having a new life. Which means more fun and mischief. But, fun and games doesn't last forever. Will Jack stay as Jack Frost or choose his new life? MODERN AU. JELSA. AND MORE! [I DO NOT OWN ROTG, FROZEN & OTHER CHARACTERS]
1. Chapter 1: Mail From Mani

**2nd FanFiction for me. But 1st crossover. Hope y'all like it. **

* * *

A young fellow sat on the edge of a cliff watching over the Outback under a navy-blue sky. He laid on his back, hands behind his head and watched the sea of stars singing in a clear spring night. By the look on his face, he admired the beautiful sight. Down below, the sound of other people laughing and singing didn't make this a quiet night for the boy. The voice of a large man with a thick Russian accent called out for the boy.

"Jack! Come down lad. Bunny barbecued more steaks" said North, the Guardian of Christmas you may say. He preferred to be called North than Santa or Mr. Claus.

Jack jumped off the cliff and flew down to a make-shift patio of wood and metal. It was connected to a carved out home made of rocks. According to Jack, Bunnymund lived in a cave. But not to Bunny, the cave shaped home led to an underground sanctuary of tunnels in which he used for traveling around the world.

On the patio, was recycled furnitures and an old Texas barbecue grill. North was relaxing on a bench that was hand-craved by the natives. On the bench were carved images of the Guardians. Tooth, the Tooth fairy, of course was having a friendly conversation with Sandy about the time when she pulled out a saber-tooth tiger's loose tooth. Bunny was happily whistling an Australian folk song. The small party just made Jack smile.

"Ah Jackie! Grab yourself another plate. I have more of my Jumpin' Wallaby Beans!" Bunny points to a hopping pot of brown beans jumping in weird looking chilly sauce.

Jack didn't found the pot of beans delicious. "Nah I think I'll have more of those Plombir ice cream that North brought." Jack rushed over to a large red colder, lifted the lid, and pulled out two small waffle ice cream cones. He tossed one to his buddy, North. North caught it ninja-style and happily began eating it.

Everyone enjoyed each others company on this fine spring night. Jack never felt so relaxed in his life. You might think Jack only works whenever winter comes, true, but nowadays he's on clock making sure the weather patterns on Earth is on point during the year. Especially, with the strange climate change, him and other Guardians that dealt with the seasons are working together to keep the climates around the world normal as possible.

When Jack was about to take a bite from his waffle cone, a roaring sounded echoed throughout the Outback.

"Crocky! Look at that" shouted Bunny as he pointed to a smoky trail in the sky. At the end of the trail was a burning large rock diving straight to Earth.

"Gosh is that a shooting star?" asked Tooth excitingly. Everyone looked at Tooth as if she is nuts. Tooth became red. But, everyone just laughed and smiled at her cuteness.

"No that's just a meteorite." North corrected her. Everyone took a moment to admire the mysterious beauty behind this phenomenon.

Just as the meteorite hit the Earth, Jack screamed out, "Body Slam!" out of nowhere. A giant flash of light illuminated the night sky. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light. After the quick light show, the night sky became silent again and the Guardians just heard the bands of crickets and desert toads singing under the moon.

" 'Body slam?' Really mate. You need to lay off the sweets or Tooth is going pull out your choppers later" Bunny advised Jack. Jack shrugged his shoulders and continued on eating his ice cream. Tooth gave them a friendly wink.

"C'mon let's go check it out" Jack went over to grab his staff that was leaning against a wooden railing and took off flying towards where the meteorite crashed.

When North and the others started running after Jack, Bunny suggested they should use the tunnels. They said no to the idea because they wanted to race under the stars. Who doesn't? So Sandy casted a golden cloud and jumped onto it. He rode it like he was Goku on a flying nimbus. Tooth opened her wings and ran after Sandy. As for North, he didn't brought his sled and reindeer during his weekend trip to Australia, instead he brought his new invention, a magical hover-board.

Just as he hopped onto his board, he asked if Bunny wanted a ride. Apparently, there was room for a second rider. Unfortunately, Bunny hates heights, so he said no and preferred to use his tunnels. North shrugged his shoulders and jet off after the others. Bunny ran to the nearest tunnel that seems to head towards the direction of the meteorite crash.

Everyone rendezvous at the crash site. The impact caused a large crater to form on the Outback ground. The crater spread as long of football field. Jack walked barefooted on the cold desert floor, the cold doesn't bother him. He walked towards the edge of the crater and looked down below. His crystal blue eyes scanned for the meteorite.

"There!" without thinking, Jack jumped down to the center of crater where he saw a bright light rays shining through the ground. Sandy and Tooth happily followed Jack.

North stood and watched the three while waiting for Bunny. Beside North, the ground started to give in and a large hole appeared. Bunny emerged through the hole and hopped himself onto the surface.

"Did I miss anything? Bunny asked North. North replied, "No, the lad just found the falling meatball." Bunny laughed.

Down below, Jack dusted off the dirt that was covering the baby-sized meteorite. The rock was white as snow, but looked like a block of Swiss cheese because of the large holes that covered its body. Jack and his friends were astonished at how beautiful the rock was. Especially how it glisten under the moon light.

Jack held the rock and studied it. "Why did it come here?" Sandy and Tooth said nothing. Jack took a closer look at the rock, but, it began to crack like an egg and white light rays shined through the body. "Whoa! Holy Aurora Borealis" The light rays were so bright, it nearly blinded the Guardians. However, the lightness caused Jack to drop the rock. In a moment, the rock stopped shining. On the ground was a rock, cracked in half, but revealed a small white lion statue with wings.

"What is this?" Jack picked up the small statue and showed to his friends. North and Bunny met up with the three and the big jolly guy asked if he can see it. Jack handed it to him.

"This is some astounding craftsmanship" North admired the artwork. But burst of light appeared.

"Not again" said Bunny, sounding annoyed at how many burst of light flashed before their eyes tonight.

The light disappeared and appeared a winged lion fluttering its wings in the air. He was made of stars but not completely. More like a figure you might see from a connect-the-dots activity game. He looked down at the confused and frighten Guardians. Jack grabbed his staff tightly with both hands, but kept his friendly face on. North and Bunny drawn their weapons, the furry creature had his boomerangs and the jolly old guy had his duel swords.

"Nothing to fear Guardians. I am Leo, one of the Man in the Moon's messengers. I've been order to send out a message to the Big Five from the Man himself" Leo said it as if he had the voice of Thor.

"A message from Mani?!" said Jack in great delight. "That's awesome!"

Leo scowled down at Jack, he doesn't know whether Jack offended his master by not calling him the proper name. He cleared his throat. "Yes Mr. Frost. The Man in the Moon sent you all a warning about a large wave of great danger that is coming for you all."

"Great danger? Any details mate" Bunny asked.

"Evil will once again roam on this world and won't stop until it brings down the wall that separates peace and chaos in order to bring forth destruction." Leo's message caused the Guardians to shiver in fear and question why.

"Sounds like we have another fighting missions" Bunny acknowledged his friends. Everyone agreed except North.

"Bunny, I think there's more to Leo's message" said North.

"Quite true. Mr. Claus. The Man in the Moon, does not wish you all to head into battle. But to hide from harms way." Leo announced.

"Hide?! That's crazy Pussycat" shouted Jack. He crossed his arms on his chest while still holding on his staff. "We are the Guardians. We do not run away from danger."

"I admired your bravery Mr. Frost, and the Man in the Moon as well. But he believes that its best for his helpers on Earth to hide from harm until this mystery disappears." Leo went on. "It's my master's orders."

Jack started to fly off the ground and wanted to talk some sense to Leo. But North grabbed his shoulder and asked him to calm down. He obeyed his friend's favor. "Master Leo, tells us why, we Guardians, need to hide from this Evil?"

Leo answered. "As if for now, we do not know the source of this Evil, but we sense a large dark force coming soon that we fear have no knowledge about. But, recently, other Guardians you may know has been either kidnapped or missing. Therefore, according to my masters orders, you are sent to go hide where he sent his other Guardians from danger. Here you all need this." Leo flapped his wings and in thin air five small boxes appeared in front of the Guardians. "Here are gifts from my master and please read the cards. I personality picked out each cards that fits your tastes."

Bunny looked at his card and it had a female rabbit wearing a pair of hot red bikinis. His face turned red and looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"But I digress. Guardians please reread the instructions inside each your boxes. And start following them as soon as possible. That is all. Time for me depart." In a matter of minutes, Leo burst into a large ball of light. The Guardians shielded their eyes. There was no sight of Leo, just a small glittering white dust raining down from the sky.

"Reminds me to bring along a pair of sunglasses at night" said Bunny.

The Guardians looked at each other, then at their gifts. In a matter of seconds, they began to open their gifts like crazy five year olds in Christmas morning.

In the ground, the Guardians put down five boxes with several papers and small items inside them. They all looked confused at their gifts.

North picked up a scroll from his box, there was no other scroll but his. "This might be Mani's instructions."

"Go on mate, start reciting" said Bunny, the rest agreed.

North cleared his throat and began reading Mani's mail. The four patiently listen to North throughout the night under the painted sky with its dancing lights. As their big friend, Mani watches them high above the Outback sky.

* * *

**Has Mani ever heard about email or texting? How about Facebook? Haha. There's more stuff to come. Stay Tune! Please do not forget to SHARE & REVIEW. Totally appreciate it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: City of Different Worlds

**Curious of where the Guardians are heading?**

* * *

The digital clock on North's high-tech no reindeer sled displayed, 11:41 AM Eastern Time. According to Mani's instructions, the Guardians were ordered to fly to New York by the time they received his letter. The Guardians took a few hours to pack up and leave Australia in a matter of minutes after meeting Leo. Everyone, except North, Bunny, and Sandy we're brightly wide awake. Timezone differences or jet doesn't bother them. Especially Sandy, his adorable tiny eyes we're wide open with excitement. Or it was Bunnymund's jump kickin' coffee bean blend drink he made was causing him to stay awake. As for Jack, he was knocked out at the back seat of the sled.

"Alright wake up the boy, we're here" said North.

Bunnymund got up from his seat and went over to wake up Jack. It's surprising he has control over his fear of heights. All he had to do was to not look down. He found Jack heavily sleeping like a Snorlax. Bunny had a mischievous grin on his face. From out of nowhere, he took out a megaphone and took a deep breathe.

"Waaaaake Up!" shouted Bunny.

Jack jolted up and accidentally shot out an ice blast at Bunny's face. The poor bunny's face was covered in ice. He was bunny-sicle.

"Dude its three in the morning" Jack told Bunny.

Bunny slapped his face so the ice could break. "Right on mate, but we're not in Australia anymore" corrected Bunny. "Welcome to New York." Bunny gave a gesture pointing towards a large pencil shaped building. The Empire State Building stood high and mighty above the morning fog.

North dived down, passing through soft thick morning clouds and flew through a space between two large buildings. Everyone on board we're calm, because all of them have visit the city before. However, there's always a thing where you revisit an old place, you'll find something new there.

"So where do we meet this Mr. Gold person?" Jack asked North. North looked over his shoulders and spotted the white hair lad with only a blue hoodie and brown pants.

"We'll meet Mr. Gold over there" North steered his reindeer-less sled on top of a large rectangle building that had residents coming in and out of the building. The street traffic was going by smoothly. North parked his sled safely on the roof top of the Grand Central Station.

Behind one of the doorways that led you inside the station came out a small old man in a suit with different shades of green, a boulder hat with a four-leaf clover attached to it. The man happily skipped across the rooftop.

"Hope you all had a safe trip. Welcome! I'm Brandon Gold. Mr. Gold is all right" Mr. Gold introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you" Tooth rushed over to Mr. Gold can gave him her special handshakes that cause you shake and have your feet lift off the ground.

"Oh my lassie, you have fine a grip" commented Gold. He straighten himself up. "Nice to meet you all as well. Shall we start getting you all moved in?"

The Guardians nodded their heads yes. North helped Gold get into his sled. Gold is their personal guide to help them settle in the city. The sled passed through several famous sights in the city. Such as Central Park, Time Square, to Broadway. While Gold was blabbing about what the Guardians has to do, Jack was distracted at how the city looked more beautiful while looking down below from Santa's sled. He ended up daydreaming throughout the trip. A large smile painted across his face, but we know what's thinking about.

"Time to built some fun in this place" he said inside his head. But his daydreaming came to an end, when Bunny shook him to get his attention.

"Did you get that mate?" Bunny asked him.

"Get what?" Jack sound lost. Bunny let out a sigh.

Gold didn't look offended, but, happily reiterate what he said for the last hour or so. North told Gold that he doesn't have to start from the beginning, but repeat what he last said. The rest of the Guardians glared at Jack. Jack just had a "what?" gesture.

"Mr. Frost, ask I said to your friends, you must keep a low profile of your true identity to the humans over here." Gold told Jack.

"But most people don't see me anyway" Jack corrected him.

"That's true. But here in New York, it's the city of different worlds." said Gold. Jack now has his attention. Gold went on. "In other words, this city is the center of where any worlds known to men comes together and makes the people leave as one." Sooner or later Gold went on a quick history lecture of how the city became that way. "Centuries ago, the magical world and the human world united in order to fight a similar foe. Evil. Since then the bond of the two worlds was strong. But something caused the bond to break. Since the break up of the two worlds, the magical world created this boundary to divide the two. Humans only see humans and We only see our own kind."

"So how do we see our own kind?" asked Bunny.

"Oh its comes natural, like how you all see each other. But there's this mist that plays with the humans' minds to let them see fake appearance of our own kind" said Gold

Jack's eyes widen with excitement. "So people can see me?!"

"Yes. Humans and others like us can. Mostly the humans will think you have a condition due to your pale skin and white hair." Gold explained. "But as I said, hide your true identity and you'll be safe." Gold repeated himself.

"Making up a new identity and new life? That sounds fun." chuckled Jack.

"But just temporarily Jack" North added. Gold agreed. "We'll go back to our old lives whenever Mani told us its safe to come out from hiding."

Jack ignored North's remark but continued on looking down at the rooftops of the buildings and small narrow and board streets the city has. "Bring on the fun" he said inside his head.

Gold told North to land on the rooftop of a brick townhouse with the only one with a sold sign on it. It was in the middle of a quiet neighborhood of other bricked townhouses. Everyone got off the sled and stretched their legs. The looked around.

"Welcome to the neighborhood of Chelsea, Guardians. Please gather your belongings and follow me inside." Gold ordered them. His jolly self led them inside this small door that led them inside the old townhouse.

"Jack are you coming?" asked Tooth before she followed the rest of the Guardians. Jack was busy looking around the neighborhood.

"I'll meet you guys later, I wanna check out the neighborhood out here" Jack told her. Tooth said nothing else and left him be.

Jack spotted two man heading toward each others direction. "So humans sees my kind as if their human too. As long this mist thing is on. What happens if its off?" Jack is thinking a lot inside. "How do know if one of them is my own kind. I only know if their like me because of my friends. If they know my friends, than I know them." Eventually, Jack had to talk to one of his friends on how to know whether a stranger he meets is human or not.

The street was decorated with autumn trees. Some leaves dancing on around the sidewalks. A few residents go about their day. The sound of city can be heard from a mile, but the area was pleasantly quiet. This new place is like a blank canvas for Jack, sooner or later, he'll end up painting his new fun adventures over it.

* * *

**Somewhat complicated to plan out, but not a bad idea for an ending for this chapter. There will be more Mr. Gold in the future. Next we'll get to see how North signed up Jack to attend school. It was Mani's idea. Stay tuned! Do not forget to SHARE & REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3: John Wulf London

**Well I guess some of y'all couldn't wait for this weekend. So I uploaded one chapter just for today. After that, I'll be posting the chapters during weekend nights.**

* * *

The autumn sun shines through Jack's bedroom. Jack was a sound of sleep. But, a forceful knock on his door made him jump off his bed. North came inside and found Jack sitting on a floor looking confused and tired out.

"Morning" said the jolly old man.

"Morning? What time is it?" Jack asked him while rubbing his eyes.

"Eight o'clock on a beautiful autumn Saturday" North said happily.

"Eight o'clock? Saturday?!"

"Yes lad. Quit acting like a parrot and get ready. I need to take you somewhere" commanded North. He tossed Jack a towel, some soap, and a pair of fresh new clothes. "Also I need you to wear these" North slide a box towards Jack.

Jack opened the box and pulled out a pair of black and blue Vans sneakers. "Are you serious? North have you notice?" Jack extended one of his foot towards North, indicating that he hardly wears shoes.

"Mani's orders" without saying anything else, North left the room and closed Jack's door shut.

Jack looked at the pair of shoes for a moment to take in the changes he has to go through for a couple days. Maybe not a couple of days, maybe a year or two. As long he has his own fun time, he doesn't mind the new life. He took a deep breathe, picked himself up and started his day.

The rest of Guardian were starting off their day with some breakfast at their new cramped-in kitchen. Sandy and Tooth ended up sitting on the kitchen counter, while North and Bunny sat on the only two chairs the kitchen had to offer. North and Bunny were swapping pages of the New York Times.

Jack came into the kitchen with his new outfit, including the shoes North gave him. "Morning" said Jack in a not so jolly mood.

"Morning sweety" said Tooth in a motherly way. Jack was quite surprised at Tooth's call. But to be nice, he showed off his signature cool dude grin.

"So many changes are already happening, jeez" whispered Jack. He walked over the table where North and Bunny sat and helped himself to a couple of donuts. At the same time, he poured himself some orange juice. Even though, he had no chair, Jack decided to float in the air while eating.

"Eat up lad, I need to take you to school" said North, while browsing through the business section of the Times.

Jack spit out some of his donut and some of the pieces slammed into Bunny's face. Bunny became annoyed. "School? Are you crazy. It's Saturday, and plus I think it's too late for me to enter school" explained Jack.

"Now it won't be so bad to be a senior in High School. You might have some fun there." encouraged North.

"Plus Mani ordered you too" added Bunny.

"What Mani said that?" questioned Jack. Bunny handed him the scroll with the listed instructions for the Guardians. Jack scanned for the tasks Mani ordered him to do. He didn't believed that Mani wanted him to stay out of trouble and stay in school. "Is he crazy?"

"Now school isn't that a bad of a place" Tooth commented.

"What did Mani wanted you guys to do while we're here hiding?" Jack demanded.

The rest of Guardians didn't mind telling Jack what Mani made them to do while hiding from evil. North was told to work at the Toy R Us in Time Square. Tooth has a small dentist clinic in Canal Street that is around Little Italy and Chinatown. As for Sandy and Bunny, they own a small bakery. Apparently Jack was not happy at Mani's order for him. But an order is an order.

"Alright Jack finish up. Time to head down to the school" North folded his newspaper and stood up from his chair. He wasn't wearing his ordinary workshop clothes, but, was wearing a simple sport coat and khakis.

"Fine. But I better not be going to those schools with a dress code" Jack demanded.

Above North and Jack's head was the school's name engraved on an arched entrance way of the building. It said Walter Elias High School. In the front of the school we're stairs leading up to large front doors. At the top of the steps stood the principle of the school. North began walking up the stairs, Jack followed him.

"Ah you must be Mr. Natale. Welcome I'm Principle Peterson" introduced the tall thin man in a black suit with a bright purple tie. "And this must be John." Peterson look down at Jack.

"John?" whispered Jack. North gave him a nudge telling him to play along. But inside Jack's head, he's cursing out at what Mani is doing to his life. "Yes sir, Nice to meet you" Jack offered a friendly handshake to Peterson.

Peterson was impressed at Jack's politeness. "How polite, we hardly see your age acting like this" He shook Jack's hand. "Now shall we start the tour?" North and Jack followed Peterson inside the school.

They started from the main lobby, which was grand. Who knew an old factory or warehouse can make a good school. The lobby was connected with many wide hallways and zig-zagging staircases. Lockers were decorated in every hall. Eventually, the tour led to the cafeteria that wasn't a bad size for a city school, but nothing compare to the cafeteria from High School Musical. Peterson led the two to the gym that had an extension of a pool. When Jack saw the pool, he generated a mischievous thought of one day freezing the water while some swimmers become stuck in the water or some are slipping and falling over the patches of ice on the floor.

North saw Jack's mischievous smile and whispered to him, "No funny business."

Eventually, the tour ended at the main office where Peterson called out an advisor to help Jack set up his classes. A skinny blonde woman in green heels came rushing out of her office with a clipboard and some folders.

"Alrighty then, Ms. Gilmore with happily set up, um John…" Peterson had to look for Jack's fake full name from Gilmore's papers. "Ah John Wulf London" Peterson took a moment to reread Jack's name. "Mr. London I welcome you to Walter Elias High School. We do the impossible!" Peterson showed off his cheerleading skills.

Everyone was confused at Peterson's actions. Jack showed off a WTF face at him. Peterson straighten himself up and hurried back to his office. Gilmore led North and Jack to her office.

"Make yourself at home boys" said Gilmore while sitting down behind desk and turning on her computer. "So are you excited to graduate soon John?" Gilmore asked.

"You can call me Jack" said Jack. North looked down at Jack. Jack showed him his "I got this" face. "Yeah I guess. Too be honest it's been years since I sat in a classroom" he chuckled.

"Oh of course. according to your records, you've been homeschool while you we're traveling around the world." said Gilmore. "Don't worry your father told us everything about you."

"My father?" said Jack surprisingly.

North nudged him to shut up. He went on adding. "Ah yes, You mean Mani?"

"Yes, Jack's father, Mani Luna. Is it? But it seems Jack's last name is London" Gilmore informed.

"Well um you see" North was somewhat tongue tied.

"London is my mother's last name. Since my parents are divorced and I hardly see my dad. Why not accept the last name of the parent you know the most" Jack had his arms crossed around his chest while avoiding eye contact.

"Well that's quite alright" chuckled Gilmore. "I've done the same thing when I was your age. I hardly knew my own father as well."

Jack looked up and saw Gilmore smiling. Deep inside its hard to talk about that stuff, but, it's nice to see that you're not the only one dealing the same burden.

Gilmore went on informing North and Jack about the school curriculum and all that education stuff that can overwhelm the crap of anyone. From graduation to college acceptance. The information made Jack and North's head spin. However, good thing this is only temporary.

After a moment, Gilmore finished setting up Jack's senior year schedule. "According to your records, you're one bright young man, Jack. I'm quite impressed at the amount of art classes you've chosen. It looks like you might be able to graduate early."

"What can I say, I like to have fun" Jack planted his feet on Gilmore's desk and put his hands behind his head. But North quickly pushed them off the table.

Everyone got up and left the office. Gilmore shook North and Jack's hand and walked them out of the school.

"It was nice meeting you Jack and Mr. -" Gilmore doesn't know North's name all this time.

"He's my uncle Noel" acknowledged Jack.

"You can call me Mr. Natale, my lady" North corrected her while bowing down and looking at her pretty face.

Gilmore giggled. "It was nice of you accompanying you nephew, Mr. Natale."

North and Jack said their goodbyes and started walking down the stairs. When Gilmore went back inside, both of them took a big deep breathe.

"Nice acting there boi-yo" commented North.

"Right back at ya, jolly old man" laughed Jack.

"C'mon I need to take you school shopping. You start on Monday"

"Monday?" shouted Jack. The kid followed North to his car.

Jack opened the passenger door and sat into North's sporty BMW. North turned on his coupe and they headed down the nearest Target. Jack rolled down his window and breathe the autumn New York air. Deep inside his head, he thought of why Mani planned this kind of new life for him.

"Hope it's worth it" Jack whispered as he looked up at large clouds moving across the blue sky.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Don't worry a funny Jesla chapter will come soon. Stay tune! *Remember I mostly update during weekend nights. Please be patient. Thank you for the support so far. Keep on sharing and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4: Blue Glove

**Okay here's the new update. Also surprise! A little Jelsa moment in this chapter haha. Hope you guys like it. This was a fun chapter for me. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jeez it should be illegal letting kids my age wake up so damn early" thought Jack while staring down at the toaster, waiting for his two slice bread to jump out.

"Jack you want me to pour you some orange juice?" asked Tooth.

"That would nice" replied Jack.

This morning she looked different. Same goes for Bunny and Sandy. Mani sent them this magical spell that changed themselves to look more human. Tooth was a cute ginger with curly hair raining down on her shoulders and back. She wore a teal blouse and solid gray skirt. A pair of thick black glasses covered her eyes. She tied her hair into a ponytail with a large clip to keep it together. Her smooth peach skin glistened in the morning rays that sneaked inside the kitchen window. As for, Bunny and Sandy, a simple dress code of jeans and graphics shirts. Bunny had more of a rock star look. An okay amount of a natural sun tan colored his skin, a worn out vintage shirt and torn up black jeans. Little Sandy, had an Adventure Time shirt with Finn and Jake in the front and Finn's ionic sword at the back. Who knew the little guy was a fan. He placed a Yankee baseball cap on his spikey sunburst hair.

"So Jack, do you like me take you to school today?" asked North. He wore a super fly business suit. It screamed out, new toy manager!

"Nah, I need to know how to use the public transportation here" said Jack. His two slice bread jumped out of the toaster's head. They flew in the air. Jack caught them with his plate. He grabbed the jar of Nutella and spread some on each slice. Then put the slices together. "What time is it?"

"Almost 7 o'clock" said Bunny while sipping his cup of coffee.

"Crap!" Jack rushed over to the table and drank his juice. Then put his toast in his mouth and dashed into the living room.

"Oi boi-yo you need this" North got up from his seat. His large belly shook the table a bit, causing some of the stuff on the table to fall off. Good thing Sandy and the others caught them. North jogged into the living room. He handed him a navy blue beanie. "He wear this for me. Its a good armor to control your powers. And to protect as well." North continued on. "Please do not get into trouble."

Jack didn't know what say. "Um thanks" Jack kept it short so he won't drop his toast. He put on the beanie and slipped on his shoes. You can't hardly see Jack's white hair. Then grabbed his backpack and raced down the front steps. North stood out in the front porch and waved good-bye. He watched Jack run down the street.

It took awhile for North to notice something wrong with Jack. "Is that boy wearing shorts?" North whispered. Yes, Jack is wearing shorts in the late fall. It was his decision because he wasn't allowed to go around barefoot. Hey he's Jack Frost, the cold doesn't bother him.

Apparently, it was quite a blustery Monday morning in the city. The wind below some random debris in the streets, like flying ramen cups to three weeks old newspapers. Some residents dug out their heavy coats and jackets to brace the change of the season. But, Jack didn't mind, as long as no one found him crazy to wear shorts in this weather. It's alright, because in the city no one has time to stop and watch.

Jack went down a flight of stairs heading down to the subway station in his neighborhood. He opened his wallet and took out the Metrocard North gave him. He put away his wallet back into this back pocket. Then walked up to one of the gates and swiped his card to pass through.

"Now what train to take?" Jack took out his iPhone and reread the directions Bunny told him. "Okay the R train" Jack walked towards the signs that had the R train on it. Along the way he took out his Beats headphones and hook it up to his phone. For a Guardian, he kept up with the latest jams, but he preferred the ones from the past, especially the 90s.

Jack stopped at the platform as he waited for his train. He looked around his surroundings. Nothing out of norm or suspicious around, he said to himself. He pulled in his beanie tighter and fixed it until it was completely cuddling the back of his head.

While bopping to the beats of a track by Ne-Yo, Jack was lost into the music he ended up dancing in place. More like dancing like Justin Timberlake and a Michael Jackson. Without looking, a young girl with platinum blonde hair walked by and spotted Jack dancing. She looked serious, but was filled with love and cautiously. You can say she was like royalty and toxicated with beauty, in and out. She let out a cute giggle. Jack spotted the gorgeous blonde hair girl. He turned red and was lost in her crystal blue eyes.

On Jack's mind, he was buzzing with words describing the girl next him. But, Jack can be impulsive and he can end up saying something without thinking. "Whaz up shawty!" Oh snap. Jack quickly covered his mouth and slided away from the girl. The girl had one eyebrow arching and looked at him if he's crazy. Inside Jack's head, "Is she gonna punch me?" Jack looked over his shoulders and spotted to NYPD cops on duty. "Ah snap, please girl don't scream out harassment."

"Hey Elsa!" Another girl ran behind Jack. She looked similar to the blonde hair girl. Same eye colors and facial features. But she had more of a peachy skin than her. Also she was strawberry blonde haired girl with her hair braided into two. While the blonde haired girl had just one large one. "Here's your coffee" the strawberry blonde haired girl handed Elsa a cup of Starbucks coffee.

"Thanks Anna" Elsa smiled.

"So her name is Elsa and I bet Anna is her sister" whispered Jack while looking at them.

Elsa looked over her shoulder and saw Jack looking at them. She glared at him. Jack got the message and looked away.

After a moment the R train came to the station. Everyone waited until the train came to a full stop. Jack and the two girls walked across the platform and went inside the train. He tried to stay away from the sisters, but kept a good distance near them. Jack preferred standing up and let this little elderly woman take the nearby seat. He helped her by carrying her louage inside. The lady appreciated his help. "You welcome madam" said Jack.

The train started to move. A quick push caused the passengers to lose their balance for a moment. Good thing Jack grabbed hold of pole nearby the doorway before the train moved. He looked to his left and spotted Elsa and Anna talking. Elsa was laughing while her sister was talking. She had a beautiful smile on her face, it caused Jack to smile too. He had his signature super sly grin on his face when Elsa saw him smiling at them.

"Crap! Look away" Jack quickly looked away. His cheeks turned red. By the corner of his eye, he saw Elsa still looking at him. "It should be illegal to be that gorgeous. Top to bottom. In and Out." thought Jack. "Great. Something is wrong with me" said Jack in a nervous tone.

The train came to a stop where Jack had to get out. Everyone exited out of the train, including the elderly woman and Jack. He grabbed her fragile old hand to help her stand up and took her lounge out of the train.

Anna spotted Jack helping the elderly woman, "Oh Elsa look at him. What a gentleman." She pointed at Jack talking to the lady. Elsa took a moment to look at Jack. A stranger with ice blue eyes with the similar pale colored skin as hers.

"Oh that's nice" said Elsa, sounding like she's not impressed. But inside she found it quite charming. "C'mon we're going to be late for school" Elsa and Anna began heading up the nearby stairs that led them up to the surface. Right behind him was Jack walking to the same direction.

They arrived at the surface and the wind was howling. The girls tossed away their coffee cups and dug for their gloves while walking. Jack pulled over his hood and covered his hair. Then he put his hands inside his hoodie's front pocket. So far no one said anything of him wearing shorts.

Up ahead Elsa was trying to put on her gloves. She slipped in one pair, but the wind picked up and caused her to lose hold to her other pair. The wind blew it up in the air. She tried to jump and catch it but it was too late. Anna was calling her to hurry up to cross the street before traffic picked in. So she ignored the glove and ran across the street.

Down the block, Jack was exploring around the street while following the flow of what New Yorkers go about their day. He took a moment to look up and admired the towering skyscrapers and then see the clear morning sky. Suddenly, Jack saw a missing glove falling down like leave towards his direction. Jack quickly grabbed it.

He stopped walking and took a moment to study the glove. It was blue with beautifully decorated sewn snowflake patterns in white thread. The glove had a silk fabric texture in the inside, but had strong leather in the outside. He wondered who own this missing pair. So far he knew it belong to a girl. He quickly put the glove inside his backpack. Then looked up and saw a large digital clock from a bank in the corner.

"Great it's 7:45" Jack said. He had less than twenty minutes to get to school. So he took a quick turn to a dark alleyway. When he checked if no one saw him, he flew high up in the air. He flew across the rooftops of apartments and office buildings. The wind helped him have control while flying. When he spotted the clock tower that connected his school he quickly descended behind a building and walk out of the alleyway between two small stores. He looked at his clock on his phone, "7:50. Not bad." Jack had a big grin in his face, inside his head all he can say is "Let the fun begin."

* * *

**Well whatcha guys think? I guess it was funny chapter, hope y'all chuckled at least. **

**Yeah Jack's statement of Elsa being too gorgeous is illegal, (in a good way) came from a Anime parody that I found hilarious. **

**More updates soon! Have an awesome weekend guys. Thank You for the support so far :D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Titanic Has Set Sealed

**Another funny chapter. This time I added more characters from Frozen [I DO NOT OWN THEM] and random characters I created.**

**This is what I would imagine in school, if some people chatting about shipping. Plus I ran into those moments in real-life so why not share it. Haha! Hope you guys like this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

The main office at Walter Elias High was in a great frenzy. Even though it was late October, the school's faculties are scrambling for papers and plans to get ready for the district's new superintendent to visit the school. More like an inspection. Good thing Jack came in a good time to catch Ms. Gilmore to ask for his schedule and locker information. She happily gave him a copy and wished him good luck on his day.

It was a good time for Jack to find his first class, but instead he decided to look for his locker. He ended up reading his schedule while walking down the main hallway. Without looking, he ended up bumping into a tall strong handsome looking senior.

"Hey! Look where you're going" snapped Hans.

"My bad man" Jack apologized. He looked up and noticed a tall dude with the same height as him. Hans was a guy with a strong stature as if he's royalty. The guy was a slick ginger, but had long thick mutton-chops or hairy sideburns. "Jeez check out those Wolverine sideburns" Jack stared at Hans's sideburns.

"Excuse me?" Hans glared at Jack with his olive green eyes. He looked annoyed.

"Um nothing. I was wondering if you knew where locker 300 is" Jack showed his schedule to Hans. He pointed at the locker number, but covered his locker combination.

"I don't have time for this" Hans ignored Jack's question and walked passed him like a cruel tyrant ignoring a peasant's plea.

"Well what a -" Just as Jack was about to cuss, the PA system went on, calling for a janitor to hurry inside the cafeteria because of a breakfast food fight.

"Hey there" said a broader shoulder fellow with blonde hair. He walked over to Jack. "Sorry to be in your business, but, I can help you find your locker." The guy had a cute smile with dreamy handsome hazelnut eyes.

"That would be awesome, dude. I'm Jack!" Jack introduced himself.

"Hi Jack. I'm Kristoff" Kristoff shook Jack's hand. He was a very friendly guy. "C'mon let me show you to your locker."

Kristoff led Jack up two flight of stairs. Apparently, seniors has to share the third floor with the juniors. The upperclassmen's lockers are located there. Along the way, Jack noticed that the hallways were long tunnels decorated with lockers and bulletin boards on the wall. The classroom were spacious and each room had windows to look outside.

"Well here we are" Kristoff stopped at long narrow sized blue locker with the number 300 on it. "So Jack are you new here?"

Jack multitasked by unlocking his lock and talking to Kristoff. "Yeah, just moved into the city a couple days ago" He opened his locker and started putting some of his stuff inside.

"Sweet! Where are you move from?"

"Um I kinda moved around a lot" Jack carefully pick his words, trying not to reveal his true identity to Kristoff. He even avoided eye contact with him while putting away a couple of spiral notebooks.

"That's still cool. Where was the last place you've stayed?" Kristoff never was this talkative, he was always the shy one not willing to talk to strangers. But when he met a special strawberry blonde girl, her friendly and confident attitude rub onto him.

"I used to live in Australia with a couple of friends" Jack closed his locker and reset the lock back to zero.

"Whoa awesome!" said Kristoff. Before saying something else, he spotted Anna, that special strawberry blonde haired friend of his. More like girlfriend. "Hey wait here for a second." Kristoff dashed down the hallway.

Jack watched his new acquaintance dodging other students coming down the hallway, he had a happy grin on his face because of how funny Kristoff looks like. He was dodging like a football player on the field, but, moved gracefully like a ballet dancer.

Across the hallway we're five small freshmen gossiping nearby some lockers while waiting for their biology class to start. Apparently they were busy shipping the characters from Once Upon A Time. However, one girl decided to change the subject and started this thing about "Who would you ship with who?"

"Oh my gosh Lori I ship them" said one girl in pink ribbon pig tails pointing at a geeky boy with a surfer head-do and supermodel looking girl with long straight dirty blonde hair wearing a pair of thick navy blue glasses.

Lori grabbed her friend's hands with great delight. "O.M.G. Jamie! Yes they look sooo cute together." The two and their other friends acted like giggling fan girls.

Jack spotted them and overheard their conversation. "Girls" he chuckled and went on waiting for the time for classes to start by playing around with his iPhone. Down the hall came Elsa walking by. She looked stylish in her navy-blue army coat and raven-black skinny jeans with a pair of gray-metal army boots. But at the same time gracefully like a queen. She walked passed the five freshmen, they stopped talking and admired her presents. Their expression was priceless, they looked like they saw the Duchess of Cambridge.

Elsa softly said good morning to them. Only one of the girls were brave enough to reply good morning back. Elsa smiled at them and walked off. She hold onto her teal messenger bag's strap with one hand and her iPhone with the other. She took a quick glance at her phone and walked towards her locker. Her locker was a couple locker's down Jack's. She hardly noticed him while walking by.

Jamie squealed a bit. "Girls look! The Titanic has set sealed. I so ship them!" She let out a gesture by pointing at Jack then at Elsa. She form a heart shape with her hands, framing the scene as if it's the start of a love story. Jamie's friends totally agreed with her. Their laughing and giggling can be heard down the hall. Jack and Elsa looked at the girls. The girls stopped laughing whenever the two looked back at them.

But Jamie never stopped talking. "Oh gosh gosh! It's Hans!" The girls fangirl level went over the top.

Hans was coming down the hallway. He was heading toward Elsa's locker. Jack looked up from his phone and saw him leaning against a locker nearby Elsa's.

"Hold up she goes to this school?" he said inside. Not only noticing that Elsa goes to his school. But Hans seems to be hitting on Elsa. Han was acting cool having a nice chat with Elsa.

"Hey. So I was wondering if you don't mind joining with me for some coffee later at Dave's Mocha?" Hans said smoothly with great charm.

"Don't you have rehearsal after school?" Elsa was not into Hans. "Plus I don't have time."

"Don't have time for what?" ask Hans.

"Time to hang out with You." Elsa answered.

"Ha that's what's up!" whispered Jack.

The freshmen girls was also watching this Degrassi moment between Hans and Elsa. Hans felt offended and decided he to stop trying. He walked away and passed through Jack's direction. He see didn't Jack, but Jack saw him. Hans whispered something insulting about Elsa. Jack didn't like the idea of people insulting others, especially to women. When Hans was a few inches away from Jack, Jack pointed his index finger and formed a small patch of ice on the floor. Suddenly Hans slipped and fell. Everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing and looked down at Hans. Some busted out laughing while others stayed silent. Some just went back to going what they were doing.

"Mmhmm. I don't ship them" said one of the freshmen girls. She was talking about Hans and Elsa being a couple. Her friends gasps.

Jack avoided eye contact with Hans and hold his laughter inside. Elsa saw what happened to Hans. She wanted to join in the fun. Instead she chuckled a little bit.

Soon the bell rang and everyone started heading to class. Hans finally got up and straighten up himself up. He didn't look back and went to class. Elsa closed her locker and began heading to class. She passed Jack's direction. Jack went the other way. But they caught a glance at each others' eyes. A sudden moment happened between one another. But they kept on moving.

The hallway was empty, however, as we moved down the hall where Elsa and Jack saw each other. A small patch of snow and ice was melting on the floor. All remained was a small snowflake.

* * *

**So whatcha y'all think?**

**To clarify, Jamie in this chapter is a random character, not the Jamie from Rise of the Guardians. Haha**

**Who knew Elsa can be miss Independent. **

**Now back to more writing chapters before heading back to school. Happy weekend guys!**

**P.S. I know I sound like a scratched CD, but thank you for the support so far!**


	6. Chapter 6: Girls Got Guts

**Oh man just went back to school and I think my head is going to explode from the classes I'm taking. But, its all good. **

**And this crazy bitter winter weather in the States. Hope I don't get sick, if I do, I might end up hunting down two people. A flying whited-hair boy and a Queen from Norway. I'll let the queen off the hook, but, not the Winter Spirit.**

**This chapter is like kinda a filler, but, the context will foreshadow things later on in the story. Such as Jack's feelings for a certain girl to his growing friendship with his new friends. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the Guardians moved and Jack started high school. Things was happily going smoothly. The big five had ups and downs over the weeks, but, they seem to get the idea of how humans lives. It seems like Mani wanted them to live like this. But for how long?

North was happily managing the Toy R Us in Time Square. He even started training his employees on toy repairing and toy building. Tooth's clinic at Canal street was booming. Who knew she could speak both Italian and Mandarin (Chinese). The two communities are very grateful for her service. The baker duos, Bunny and Sandy are selling hot cakes, metaphorically speaking. Their small business was going according to plan. However, the bad side of things, the two haven't gotten the time to catch up on sleep. So whenever Jack came home from school, he founded them knocked out on the living room couch.

As for Jack it's a whole other story. During his first week, it felt like he got hit by Bunnymund's boomerangs. A massive headache got him one friday afternoon. Then by the of his second week, he was knocked out on the living room couch, accompanied with Bunny and Sandy, who were covered in flour and colored-icing with sprinkles.

Now it's another Friday for Jack and he looked like a zombie. But that changed during gym class with Walter Elias's crazy P.E. teacher of all time, Mr. Marion Wortenhohg. The kids nicknamed him Warthog. Anna takes credit of the idea. Warthog was a football coach that adored wearing large sweatpants and hoodies with top football colleges. The man loves football.

"Alright cupcakes and meatloafs! Get up. Time for a game of football" announced Warthog. He accidentally spit a bit and the kids in the front of was sprayed at.

"Cupcakes. Meatloafs? Someone needs their mid-morning snack" said Jack trying to stay awake. He was slouching on the wooden benches with his new friends, Anna and Kristoff. The two busted out laughing at Jack's comment. It nice, those two welcomed Jack to their lives. Jack never felt this sense of belonging. It felt quite nice for once. He looked at his new friends and their smiles and laughter was the most priceless moment to capture.

"Anna! Kristoff! Blue beanie! Get y'all butts down here" ordered Warthog.

"Blue beanie? Seriously" said Jack. Anna and Kristoff chuckled. His friends and him got up and joined the rest of the class.

"Alright time for attendance" Warthog went down the list of students in his class. "Now um, John Wulf London?

"Present" Jack didn't raised his hand.

"Where?" Warthog scanned around the crowd of students.

"Here sir. Blue beanie" Anna waved at Warthog and pointed at Jack. Jack scowled at Anna. "But he likes to be called Jack." she smiled.

"Ah okay. Check" Warthog checked off Jack. "And Blue beanie likes to be called Jack." He made a note of that.

Warthog finished attendance and started to instruct the class that their gonna take it easy and enjoy a little football game outside. One girl protested that girls should play football. But, Anna accepted Warthog's idea. She went on telling that girls should be and allowed to play and do whatever they want.

"Right you are Anna. Like my four year old" Warthog went all out imitating his daughter, "Oh daddy, this is the twa-anty-furst cent-tree. Girls has Guts! To do whatever they want and they can" Warthog finished. The class was halfway disturbed, but, Kristoff and Jack tried to contain their laughter. "Alright you future burger flippers and office zombies lets go breathe in Nature's scentless perfume. Air."

Everyone headed outside to the football field that the school was sharing with a local university down the street. Warthog divided the class into two teams. The three musketeers, Anna, Jack, and Kristoff were in the same team. Warthog let a thin girl with frizzy brown hair named Jordan be the quarterback of the blue team.

"This should be fun" Jack side inside his head while getting ready to play. Kristoff and Jack were one of the following players to help protect the receiver from getting hit. The receiver for the blue team was Anna.

Jordan called out the plans, "Hike!" A teammate who played center hiked the ball to Jordan. She grabbed hold of the ball and scanned for Anna. When she was opened, she tossed the ball to her. Anna caught the ball and now one thing was in her mind, get to the end zone. This is where Jack and Kristoff comes for the kill. Not really. Anna dodged the opposing team. She ran away from team red by not getting hit. She huddle the football underneath her arm. Kristoff quickly tackled down two large guys running after her. Anna didn't stop running.

In front of Anna was a tall guy that looked like a tree because of his large afro was in the way. In a matter of seconds, Jack came right behind her and tackled down him down.

"Ha eat grass! It's good for ya" said Jack while pinning the guy down. Who knew he had great amount of strength. Anna jumped over them like they were huddles and carried on running towards the end zone.

Anna had a couple yards more to reach for a touchdown. The blue team cheered for her, "Run. Anna. Run!" That girl can run. Jack and Kristoff ran behind her. Kristoff cheered for her, "Go Feisty-pants!" Jack decided to join in to, "You're almost there. You can doooo it!" Anna sprinted the rest of the way. Two remaining team red players were going after her. She danced around them like a ballerina. In a matter of seconds she made it to the end zone.

"Touchdown!" Anna threw the ball onto the ground. She happily salsa danced on the end zone. The blue team went on cheering and chanting her name. Quarterback Jordan gave her a thumbs up.

The game continued on, until the bell rang for next period to start. Jack met up with Kristoff and Anna. "Dude! You we're on fire out there" Jack commented on Anna game play.

"Well that's my girlfriend. She's a fighter" Kristoff gave Anna a hug. Anna kissed him in the lips. Jack kind of didn't mind the Kristoff and Anna moment, but, sometimes he thinks they needed a room.

"Oh there's Elsa. See you boys later" Anna ran after her sister who was right down the hallway.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" asked Jack.

"A year. It's going to be two years by this summer" smiled Kristoff, he blushed over thinking about it.

"Hey congrats man" Jack nudged his new friend.

"So do you like anyone?" Kristoff asked him.

Jack flat out said no, but, he's lying.

Kristoff elbow nudged Jack's side. "Awh c'mon I know your heart is locked at someone's"

"Dude, my heart, apparently has been frozen for years. Ah metaphorically speaking." Jack explained.

"Ah what a bummer. But hey who knows, things will improve. Not change, but improve. You might ended up finding someone" Kristoff went on, "When you do, hope she thaws your frozen heart."

Kristoff is some love expert, it must runs in the family. Jack took Kristoff's advice and stored it inside his mind. In the distance, he locked his eyes on a fair young girl with her platinum blonde hair glistening under the afternoon sunlight that shone through the school's large Gothic windows. Under the light, he spotted an angel without wings.

* * *

CAD class was another class where Jack's had the chance to escape from reality and enter his own world. His pencil danced across his sketchbook as he playful drew street art on paper. He moved on, by doodling and sketching random images. One of them was a sharp, eye-striking snowflake with strong geometric shapes. Elsa spotted the snowflake while walking by. She sat across the same table where Jack was sitting.

"Nice design" She commented while taking out her own sketchbook. It was a hard-covered book with a large snowflake on the center. She opened to a blank page. Jack spotted some of her Elsa's work. There was several self portrait sketches, some doodles and notes, but, the majority of them was architectural designs.

"Big architecture fan?" Jack stopped drawing and decided to focus his attention at Elsa. "More like a 'big architecture nerd' " Elsa smiled at him. Jack didn't want to end this conversation, so he tried his best to keep it going. "You plan on becoming an architect one day?" Jack asked her, while ripping a sheet of paper from his sketchbook. He folded the paper until he was able to rip a piece of it so he can make a square shape out of it. It's like a piece of origami paper.

"I want to. But, dunno if I can" Elsa sounded doubtful. Jack looked at her face. Why a someone with this beautiful face feel so insecure? Jack thought inside. It remind him of how he wasn't sure if he was meant to be a Guardian. "Hey look -" Jack was interrupted by Mr. Gomez, the CAD teacher who taught students to design 3D artworks on the computer and create them in real life. When he was done telling the class that it's free day where the students can do whatever they want, Jack continued on. "So um, hey look, if you're really passionate at something. Never stop loving it" Jack smiled at her.

Elsa had her head leaning on her hand with her elbow on the table. She was sketching a building that had a modern Gothic style to it. The statement from Jack just made her smile. "So you think anyone with a passion can make it?" Her eyes was locked at his. "Most definitely! But, why did you sound unsure before?" He asked her. Elsa began telling him the history between how there are less women in the architecture and engineering field. How some are still not accepted, just because of their gender and stereotypical gender social issues. Talking about it just made Elsa timid. Jack adored her shy face, but, felt like she needs a little cheer team to cheer her on.

While folding the paper and creating creased lines around it, Jack encouraged Elsa. "Hey I see nothing wrong for a woman to take on a man's job. Yo there's some dudes that has female careers and I see nothing wrong with that. Just do what you love and stick to it!" Jack made the paper into a folded heart. But, wasn't done, he went on cutting a piece of the paper so he can end up with a hexagon. Elsa looked at what he was doing. Jack looked at her, he took a moment to look at her crystal blue eyes. Elsa did the same, she was lost into his strong sapphire eyes for moment. Jack looked down at Elsa's progress on she's sketching. He was contemplating whether to talk about this morning at subway or something else. "This might be late, but, I'm Jack" Jack stopped paper folding for a second. Elsa stopped sketching, "I'm Elsa."

Throughout the class period, Jack and Elsa enjoyed each others' company by talking about anything from art to traveling. Elsa told Jack her plan after high school. She's trying to get into either Cooper Union or Columbia University to major in Architecture. Jack saw how Elsa glowed with happiness whenever she talked about architecture and anything related to her passion and hobbies. She even lectured him, how she believed women does have guts and can do whatever they want, if they put their mind to it. Similar to what Anna mentioned in gym. Jack made a connection that Elsa might had been the one who encouraged Anna to think like that. She continued on how she planned on not only work at big architecture and engineering firms, but, would love to create an organization to build homes for the unfortunate, those who we're broken from natural and human disasters, and improve living quality for developing countries. Jack admired her sense of generosity.

He brought the fact he traveled throughout his life. Elsa gotten excited whenever he mention the several places he visited. "I always wanted to visit Florence. Oh! Even Singapore. And yes most definitely, Mexico City." She continued on. "Why Mexico City? They have beautiful colonel Spanish architecture." Jack multi-tasked by listening to Elsa talking and doing a little origami. Elsa stopped talking because she thought she was being too much. She wanted to know more about Jack. Jack answered the best he could and tried not to spill anything like "Hey baby, I'm one icy cool Guardian. I'm the Winter Spirit. Check!" He tried to control himself.

When class was over, Elsa was busying talking to Mr. Gomez about her portfolio for college. Jack finished with his origami project. He took a moment and admired his work. Before heading off to his next class, he took a picture of it in his phone. Then put the origami creation on top of Elsa's sketchbook. He passed by Elsa and Mr. Gomez before exiting out. Jack told Mr. Gomez to have a nice weekend.

"Nice talking to you Elsa" Jack said to her before leaving. Elsa replied the same thing. Jack smiled back at her.

After talking to Mr. Gomez, Elsa walked back to the table and gathered her belongings. She was shocked to find an origami-shaped snowflake on top of sketchbook. She turned around the artwork as she studied it's structure. There was a little written message behind the paper. "Don't let Fear win. Love is your weapon. Never give up! - Jack" Jack even added a smiley face at the end of the note. Elsa smiled at the message. She couldn't stay in the room the whole day and admire the snowflake, she had more classes to attend. Before running out of the classroom, she finished packing up her things and ran out of the room. But, she kept the paper snowflake outside, so it won't get damaged inside her bag. In the halls, she kept the snowflake away from harm, as if its the most fragile thing in the world. She kept the snowflake close. Close to her heart.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this filler chapter. I think. Haha. Had to upload this before doing some homework. Papers and heavy reading on the first day back. Gotta love college. No not really...**

**Tell me whatcha think of it so far? **

**In the upcoming chapters, there will be some drama, sweet romantic comedy, family moments, and action. Yes action. There will be a cameo of character from one my followers who asked me too. I don't adding her character like she's an actress making a short appearance on scene. But, I like to keep my content close to being original as possible. Hope you guys can understand. Thank You.**

**Also I can't believed I hit over 2K just under a week! Thank you so much for the support and feedback. I feel like giving you guys mini-treats just the heck of it. Dunno when I can give it out. But, I'll keep you guys posted. More updates on the way.**

*****MOST UPDATES HAPPENS ON FRIDAY & SATURDAY NIGHTS*****


	7. Chapter 7: Family and Home

**I was planning to show you guys a funny video I was editing today. But I'll save it for the next update.**

**This is another chapter we explore more about how Jack gets along with his friends. Also Jack will take his friends to Bunny and Sandy's bakery. Check out what happens.**

* * *

The school bell rang throughout the building. Doorways swung wide open and a tsunami of students and even faculties running down the hallways. It's Friday.

Jack and his friends, Anna and Kristoff, came out of the front door and headed down the steps of the school and out on the streets. The street was packed with local buses and cars. You could hear the rhythm and melody of the city. Whistles blowing. Car horns honking. The shouting, laughing, and howling. Everyone had places to go after this hour.

"Hey guys, let's wait for Elsa for a sec" Anna told the boys. "So Jack, got plans for this weekend?" Kristoff asked Jack.

Jack was chilling on a metal railing with one leg dangling in the air while his other leg had his foot on top of the railing. "I'm only free today. I have to help delivery some orders from my friends' bakery this weekend. But I think I'll be after that." Jack told his friends.

"Really?" Anna happily jumped in delight when Jack mentioned about the bakery. She loves sweets. "That's so cool"

The sight of Anna being so overjoyed every minute totally brightens Jack's day. It somehow remind him of his sister. The thought of her cause the smile on Jack's face to slowly disappear. But he shook away the thought out of his head. Then he removed one of his hands and checked underneath. He spotted a small patch of ice that just formed onto the railing.

"C'mon on don't lose control. Let go of the past" Jack said inside trying to calm himself down.

"Jack?" Anna's voice slapped him back to reality. Jack opened his eyes wide and looked at his friends. "Are you okay?" She said in a concern tone.

"Yeah haha. Sorry I kinda zoned out a bit" Jack chuckled. He scratched the back of his head while using his other hand to balance himself on the railing. Someone doesn't want to make a scene where he fell into pile of dead leaves or worst, solid concrete.

Kristoff and Anna just smiled at him. "Oh goody here comes Elsa" Anna said.

Elsa came down the stairs with her hair twisted into a bun. Jack noticed she changed her hairstyle. She had another art class after their CAD class together. Maybe it was sculpture class. But when her feet touched the sidewalks and was heading towards her friends, she un-twisted her hair. The French braided hairstyle was beautiful. She let it down and bounced it over her shoulder and let it hang behind her. A group of small hair bangs scattered across her face. But she combed away the bangs with her delicate hands. Jack saw it like a slow motion clip. He started formed this goofy crooked smile that you can tell the dude is lost in the sight of her. Elsa looked where she was going. Jack saw her crystallized blue eyes, her soft pink lips and that unique shade of purple eye shadow. Elsa looked back him.

In a matter of minutes, Jack was lost his grip on the railing and was slowly falling back. Bam! The fool was love drunk and fell off the railing. Elsa saw him fall. She ran to help him. Her sister and Kristoff came too. Good thing Jack fell off on a pile of leaves. He lifted himself up and climbed up the wall and jumped over the railing.

"Gosh are you alright?" Elsa asked Jack. She was a few inches away from him. Jack finally got the chance to see this mysterious angel's face. He spotted a small family of freckles that decorated around her cute small nose. The littles things with great detail, always make beautiful impressions.

"Um yeah I'm all-right" Jack replied in a crack-voice with a touch of a British accent. "Sorry, my voice cracked" he nervously chuckled. Elsa smiled and let out an adorable soft-chuckle. Jack saw her bright snow-white teeth.

"Elsa meet our new friend, Jack" Anna introduced Jack to her older sister.

Jack and Elsa looked at each other. Jack offered a friendly handshake to Elsa. "Nice to see you again" She happily shook his hand "Right back ya." As the two touched, a sudden sensation occurred between the two, a jolt of icy cold rushed down their spine. The two let go. Jack nervously chuckled and showed off his signature grin. Elsa tried to keep it cool, no pun intended, and she smiled back at him.

Anna looked at them and asked, "You guys already know each other?" Jack and Elsa said yes, they told her they have some classes together. She clapped her hands together and jumped for joy for them. The two just smiled at her cuteness.

"So here's the gameplan guys. We're heading to Kristoff's place to chill for the rest of day. You down?" Anna asked Elsa and Jack.

"Sure" both Elsa and Jack said it at the same time. The two looked at each other, they turned red, and looked away.

"Awh, how sweet. Alrighty then let's go!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her across the street. She happily skipping the down sidewalks. Elsa joined her. The two skipped down the street.

Kristoff smiled at the sight. Then turned his attention to Jack. "Dude are you okay?"

"Yeah why?" asked Jack. "Your ears are red" Kristoff pointed out.

Jack did felt a sudden warmth around his ears. He quickly pulled his beanie to hide away his ears. "Whatcha said about my ears?" he tried to act cool.

Kristoff winked at him. "Oh I know what's going on?" Jack felt like his ears are burning. "No you don't" protested Jack. "Fine whatever. C'mon lets catch up to them" he told Jack.

"Hey hold on" Jack started pulling leaves out of his hood, hoodie's front pocket, and shook his shorts around. Some leaves we're came inside his shorts. "Okay let's go."

"Oh I thought you wanted to ask me something" Kristoff pointed at Elsa. Jack was burning, not really. He started walking away from him. "What I'm a love expert" Kristoff reminded Jack.

"Shuuut up Kristoff" Jack started running away from Kristoff. Kristoff ran after him. The boys met up with the girls. They head down a subway station to go to Kristoff's place.

Kristoff's place was a three story building that was a home and a stable. Apparently his adopted parents, Cliff and Bulda, owned a stable where the horses for the horse and carriage business in the city. The sweet home was a couple blocks away from the biggest park of the city, Central Park.

"Um let me check first if my place is clean" Kristoff unlocked the small door that was attached to the garaged door that was a part of the stable. Mainly the first floor is the stable and there's a staircase that led up to the other floors of the building. Kristoff checked inside and everything was spotless, spotless of horse surprises. "All clear." He left the door wide open for his friends to come in.

Jack hold for the door for Anna and Elsa. "What a gentleman" commented Anna. Elsa simply said thank you him. Jack said "No problem."

The inside was pretty massive. A stable was laid out into an aisle where it hold a spacefor horses to stay in. It can stored at least ten horses, but, now nine, cause Kristoff has a pet reindeer, named Sven. The place definitely smelled like a stable. Everyone covered their noses. Jack spotted a short round man coming down a flight of spiral stairs. He wore mountain boats, worn out jeans, and a Norwegian sweater.

"Kristoff!" Cliff was happy to see his son home. "Bulda. Kristoff's home!"

"He is? Tell him to great ready. My family is coming over soon" Bulda yelled from the second floor. "Wait their visiting tonight? I thought their coming home next week" Kristoff told his dad. "Well you thought wrong" Cliff walked passed his son and went over to a wooden table to pick up a box of wine glasses. He spotted the sisters. "Hello girls. How are you?"

"We're alright, Mr. Gaular. And you?" Anna and Elsa said in unison.

Cliff told them he's happily round as a boulder. He turned his attention to Jack. "You're new, what's your name lad?" Jack introduced himself. Cliff welcomed him to his home. "Welcome to New York Jack. You four head on upstairs and make yourself at home."

"Change in plans, dad, um I just came home to drop off my stuff" Kristoff placed his backpack on top of his dad's woodshop table. Then went and drag his friends out of the door. "See ya later." Cliff blinked twice and went on back upstairs. "What was that for?" Anna asked her boyfriend. "You guys don't wanna see my family. I love them, but, sometimes they can be too much" Kristoff explained. "They can drive you crazy."

"Isn't that what defines family?" Jack said. Everyone turned their attention to them. He grinned. "Even though they drive you crazy, you cannot stop loving them. Their contagious." Jack reflected on that statement on how him and the Guardian grew closer like a family. They maybe different from one another, they can not stop being together.

Elsa looked at this new kid in her group. Since that day at the subway platform, she thought he was a creepier, but was something else. She began zoning out as she started to think inside her, "He's not bad. Kinda nice. Fair. Tall." Elsa looked from Jack's feet to his face. "Yeah tall. Plus he seems to have some intelligence." She snapped back to reality when Jack was again facing her. Then, the paper snowflake came to mind. She carefully wrapped it an extra scarf she had in her locker so she could take it home safely. Even though its paper.

"Hey, um wanna go grab something to eat?" he asked her. She said yes. "Cool, were heading down to my friends' bakery."

"You have friends that owns a bakery?" Elsa looked surprised.

"Yeah c'mon on." Jack waited for Elsa as they walked down, together, in Kristoff's neighborhood. While they walked side by side, Jack had the itch to have at least have another nice conversation with her. Its always hard to find an angel in this dying age. So, he took a deep breathe and started playing a simple game of 21 questions. Elsa was nice enough to join in the game while, Jack led his friends to his friends' bakery.

Bunny and Sandy's bakery was located on a block not far from Central Park. Jack walked inside the bakery. Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa read the sign that hung above the small building. "Egg-cellent Dreamy Delights" in bubbly text. Jack called it EDD's to keep the name short. Down below was a small business and above was a classy apartment. Inside was dead, Jack and his friends walked in during Bunny and Sandy's slow hours. They might be working at the back, or catching up some sleep.

One weekend Jack stunk inside the bakery to grab a little snack from the kitchen. That's when he found out that Sandy could talk. Jack accidentally spilled chocolate pudding all over the kitchen floor when he heard the voice of grown man with a really deep voice. More like Mr. T. The voice came from Sandy's mouth. Similar to what happened to Tooth, Sandy was a short tan skin guy with a sunburst spiky hair.

"Whatcha doing here, kid?!" asked Sandy in a very deep angry voice. "Grabbing a snack" said Jack with his mouth stuff with Sandy's snickerdoodles.

Jack told his friends to wait in the front while he sneaked back to the kitchen. The three found it a bit sketchy for Jack sneaking inside his friends' business. Just as Jack went inside the kitchen, a tall dark figure came out. No wasn't Pitch, but, Bunny. He had his arms crossed and looked down at Jack, his eyebrows narrowed down at them. Bunny wore a messy white apron, covering his vintage shirt and cut out jeans. He looked like a rocker with his mohawk do who bakes.

"Sup Benji" Jack smiled at Bunny. "Oh not today mate" said Bunny. "Nah dude, I won't make another chocolate pudding fiasco. I brought you more customers" Jack waved his hands like those people who shows the prizes in games shows. Jack's friends waved awkwardly at Bunny. They found him intimidating. But, Bunny loosen his face and revealed his friendly employee face.

"Alright if you say so. Gus get out here, we have customers" Bunny called out for Sandy. Yeah, Sandy nicknamed himself Gus, the Guardians don't know why.

A short figure ran out of the kitchen. Kristoff was shocked to see a very tan looking dude with massive spiky hair. Elsa and Anna found him cute, like an Anime chibi in really life. Sandy ran behind the counter and asked the gang what they want to buy. Anna picked out several pastries and cookies.

"Oh my gosh Elsa they have krumkakes!" Anna told her Elsa to come over and look at some Norwegian waffle cookie. They almost looked like Italian cannolis. "We'll have a dozen of these, sir" Anna told Sandy. Bunny, Jack, and Sandy we're surprised at the two large boxes of sweets. Well the sisters does loves sweets.

"Will that be all sweety?" Bunny asked Anna. She nodded yes. "Cash or card?" Bunny asked them. "Card" Elsa took out her wallet from her messenger bag and pulled out a platinum credit card. The sister are loaded in dough! Sandy and Bunny were shocked to see a young lady with that kind of card. From behind Jack whispered, "Dayum."

"That will be 30.25, my lady" Bunny finished punching the numbers and told Elsa the final total of her payment. Elsa didn't saything nothing, she went on swiping her card and entering her pin. Sandy bagged their purchase. He walked away from the counter and handed the bag to Anna.

Anna went over to Kristoff being so cute and excited over the sweets. She thank Jack for taking them to their friends' bakery. Elsa done the same thing too, she personality thanked Jack, especially for taking to them to a bakery that makes their favorite's cookies. The cookies reminded them of home. Jack scratched the back of his head and blushed a little. Kristoff thank Bunny and Sandy for the friendly service before they left. Just as Jack left with his friends, Bunny asked him if they could talk for a moment.

"I'll meet you guys outside" His friends walked outside and shut the door. Jack walked over to Bunny, "What's up?"

"First of all, thank for the business. But, second -" Bunny wanted to continue but Sandy interrupted. "Second, awh, my little buddy made friends" Sandy pinched Jack's cheeks. "Very attractive friends." He winked him. Jack told that the strawberry blonde girl is dating the blonde guy. "I bet that gracefully blonde girl isn't taken" Sandy winked at him again.

"No Sandy, we won't have any of that" Bunny provoked. "Look Jack, just to advise you, try not to get too attached to things, alright. This is just temporary" He reminded Jack. "Yeah yeah I know. Look I'm just doing what I do best" Jack told Bunny and Sandy. "And that would be?" Bunny went back to crossing his arms. "Having fun" Jack smiled.

Sandy went over to give Jack a bag of cold bottle of water. "I would give you guys my homemade root-beer, but I bet y'all get a sugar hangover. Now go have fun kid." Jack smiled down at his friend and messed around with his hair. "Thanks guys" Jack quickly dashed out of the bakery and met up with his friends.

Bunny saw the lad happily talking to his friends. He let out a sigh, "Hope this new life won't get to his head. I don't want to see someone heartbroken."

"Bunny are going soft?" Sandy looked up at him. "I like it when you can't talk Sandy" Bunny went back inside the kitchen. "Nah I love my new voice. I should be a movie trailer narrator. Be the next Morgan Freeman! Plus y'all suck at charades." Sandy followed his friend. The two went on back to work.

Outside, the four friends happily walked side by side on a calm autumn Friday afternoon.

* * *

**I can't believed I hit 3k last night. And's been less than a week when I first uploaded this story. Once again, THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! I just wanna give y'all big hug!**

**Do you guys dig Bunny and Sandy's moment? Also whatcha think of Sandy talking? Hope you guys chuckled a bit and enjoyed this chapter.**

*****IMPORTANT*** I will continue on updating my story every weekend. But, instead of two chapters on both Friday and Saturday nights. It will be one chapter during either Friday or Saturday night. Reason why? School work and other stuff that I need to work on first. Hope y'all understand. Also I need to sit down work on the remaining chapters of this story:**

**I don't plan on rushing this story with only 10 chapters. 20 chapters and maybe an epilogue will be enough to tell this story. Please be patient for the coming updates. **

**STAY TUNE! AND THANK YOU FOR THE BIG SUPPORT 3**


	8. Chapter 8: Tracked

**Sorry for the late update guys, I've camping out in my school's library for the last few days. Well not really. I had to wake up early and go work on my design class homework. **

**Any here's the latest update of my story. REMEMBER update only comes in the weekends, so please be patient with me! Okay Enjoy! **

**Also there's a link in the end of this chapter to a funny video I made for you guys. ^^**

* * *

It was a stormy Saturday morning in the city. Jack was told to go help Bunny and Sandy's delivery orders. Deep inside Jack knew North just wanted him to stay away from trouble. As if staying away from trouble was least of Jack's problem, he had to wear some new clothes because it was laundry day at the Guardians' place. Tooth and North had a dump load of laundry piling up in the basement to wash.

Not Jack's usually, dress wear. He found a pair of beige khaki pants, a plain white thin sweater, and a navy blue shirt with graffiti art on it. But, he still wore the beanie North gave him. Jack had a flashback from this first week leaving in the city.

"Remember, wear this whenever you go out. It will protect you" smiled North heading Jack a handed knitted cap. Inside the hat, a stitched snowflake with Jack's intitals on it, J.F. Jack Frost.

Jack was on break after delivering several orders around the neighborhood. He sat on a stool inside the bakery while browsing through his Facebook. The bakery was dead, but, Bunny and Sandy had orders to make. It ranged from wedding cakes, crazy Sweet 16 pastries and other baked goods. A smile was all over his face while looking through the tagged photos of him and his new friends. There was several photos of him with Kristoff posing like bodybuilders on top of a rocky hill in Central Park. One photo of him messing with Anna's hair. But, the ones he enjoyed the most was with Elsa.

Who knew Anna had the talent in photography. She took shots on her phone where Jack and Elsa walked side by side on a trail at the park where it was covered in leaves and autumn trees arched over them. A funny one was when she smooched Jack and Elsa together while Anna stood between them. Lastly, two priceless photos that Jack will never forget. One photo of him actually returning that blue gove he found one morning. Elsa was talking about it while the gang was at the park. Eventually, Jack remembered that he still had it. The other photo was Elsa giving Jack a big hug, thanking him. It shocked everybody, especially Jack, he was red as a tomato. Of course, Anna had to capture it.

"Hm, looks like she grew fond of you mate" Bunny stood behind Jack as he took a moment to look at the photos on his phone. Jack's eyes widen and his face turned completely red. "Heh look at ya, you're red as a baboon's ass" Bunny chuckled.

Jack put away his phone. "What's up Bunny? You guys have anything for me deliver?" He said while feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah. Theses" Sandy came out of the kitchen with a stack of boxes. His tiny body had the ability to hold heavy boxes. But, his height caused him to stumble around. Good thing Bunny and Jack helped him out. "Thank you. Now Jack most of these orders are uptown. So you need this." Sandy handed Jack the keys to the bakery's Nissan Titan.

"Seriously? You're letting him drive the truck?" Bunny wasn't too happy at Sandy's decision.

Jack's face was glowing with joy. "Sandy you're awesome!" He grabbed the keys to the truck, the orders, a clipboard with delivery receipts, and an iPad with order information. Then headed out to back of the building.

"Jeez, Sandy why?" asked Bunny. He sat down on Jack's stool, pouting.

"Quit acting like a little -" A truck honking blocked what Sandy was about to say. But Bunny knew what he meant. "C'mon let the little dude have fun. Now lets go make that six layer cake for the Johnson's wedding." Sandy happily danced into the kitchen. Bunny followed him like a brainless zombie pouting.

At the side of bakery was a wide alleyway where the local dump trucks come and pick up trash. There parked a large four door black pickup truck. Jack unlocked the truck and hopped inside. He placed the orders at the back seats. The truck was kinda messy, especially at the front. From soda bottles to burger wrappers scattered onto the floor. On the dashboard slept a black Yankee baseball cap and a blue folded bandana underneath it.

Jack turned on the truck and went about his day. Above the towering building was gray clouds pouring light rain into the city.

After driving around the city and delivering orders, there were a few more deliveries on Jack's list. Jack finished his Big Mac as his lunch and took several sips from his soda cup. He swiped down the business iPad and saw the next order was to be delivered in the Upper West Side. Jack punched in the address onto the truck's navigator and drove away.

"Ugh another delivery" Jack turned on the radio and a CD started playing some old school tracks. From the radio, one song started out with a smooth harmonica solo then came the singer. Jack joined in by singing the chorus of the song. "Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon…."

Jack arrived to the Upper West Side, he took several turns and drove through narrow streets that led to a rich neighborhood. He made a turn to a street called Kane Street. "Now where is 459?" he said to himself. The rain started to pick up, a sudden rain shower appeared in the area. "Great rain. Why can't I turn it to snow?" He extended his hand towards the dashboard window, aiming at the falling rain, but, didn't do nothing. "Orders are orders" He sighed. Jack definitely can control his powers, but, his emotions can trigger him to lose control of it.

He found 459. It was lavious townhouse with an old architecture. Jack parallel parked his truck in an open space not far from the house. He gotten the hang of driving even though he took his driver's test a couple weeks ago. No magic was used. Jack had a lot of experience of driving from golf cars to dune buggies. The humans in golf parks or desert resort thought the vehicles we're haunted because of the no driver scenario.

Jack ran up the concrete steps of the house and rang the doorbell. He was getting wet by the pouring rain. Unfortunately, he forgot to grab an umbrella at the bakery before leaving. It's alright he used the bandana from the truck to keep the delivery box dry. "C'mon c'mon, open the door" Jack was starting to get impatience.

The voice coming behind the door didn't sound that gracefully at all, "Whatever Luke! Just shut up! I need to answer the door"

Another voice was heard and was arguing with the voice behind the door. "King Luke to you, Hans-erella!" The voice by door cussed, "It's Prince Hans. Great it right!"

The front door of the blue was Hans. His hair was not comb and was wearing a wrinkled shirt and sweat pants. Either way he just woke up or was too lazy to get dress. He didn't looked too jolly.

"Afternoon sir" Jack had to follow business policy to act politie to clients, regardless if he knew them. "Here's your order" He handed Hans the dry box of baked goods. Hans was shocked to see that random new kid from school.

"You're that new kid" Hans said. "Hm who knew a weirdo like you got a job" he smirked at the comment while snatching the box off Jack's hands.

Jack didn't like being called a weirdo or a freak. Soon one of his hand started forming snow and ice particles around his palm. He quickly stopped it by stuffing his hand into his pant's pockets. Hans looked at him with confused when Jack looked around the neighborhood.

"Hey kid you alright? You're freaking me?" said Hans. "Hey Roger! Come get the order" He called someone inside the house.

Roger was large bodybuilder guy with a mountain man beard. He had similar hair color as Hans, but had more a powerful voice, yet had the mouth of a sailor and street banger. "You know you forgot to say please, Hans-erella" Roger took the box away from his little brother. He went inside to another room of the house. "Hey the krumkakes are here!" Jack heard a group of men laughing and hollering.

"Heh having a frat boy party there?" Jack chuckled while taking out the clipboard underneath his arm. "Ha ha very funny, kid. Those are just some my older brothers. Their just visiting me from Europe" said Hans. He took out his wallet and paid Jack the right payment.

"Hey you should already know my name, Hans" Jack acknowledge him. It's true, Hans and Jack had some classes together. But Hans was too selfish or narcissistic to notice him.

"And that would be?" Hans leaned against the door, his arms crossed. "Jack. Jack London" Jack reintroduced himself. "Whatever Jack. Anything else you gotta say. It's getting cold outside" Hans shivers.

"Yeah here's your recipient. And you need to sign this." Jack handed Hans his recipient and the clipboard to sign. "Hold I need to get a pen" Hans ran inside the house before Jack could handed him a pen from his pocket.

Inside the house, Hans found a pen. But he dug out some small vial from his pocket. He unscrew the cork and sprinkled scarlet dust onto the tip of the pen.

Jack diligently stood outside in the rain, waiting for Hans to come back with a pen. He did and signed the paper. The ink bleeded through the paper and small particles danced around the paper.

"Have a good day sir" said Jack as he left Hans's front door and raced back to his truck.

Hans closed the door, but peaked through the door's glass window. He watched Jack drove away. Then took out his phone and called someone. "Yeah. He's locked on. Ready to be tracked" Hans said it like he was in a mission.

In the other end of the phone, an evil satisfied laughed was heard. "Nice work. Send the call to the others." The mysterious voice hang up on Hans.

Hans sent out a text to someone. On typed out, "Time for the distraction. Kill off whoever gets in your way. Orders from the boss." Hans pressed send. A sinister smiled wrapped around his face.

* * *

**Hope y'all like this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger I guess. Wait for next weekend for the continuation. Things are quickly changing for Jack and sooner or later the rest of the gang. Stay Tune!**

**ALSO! Here's a link to a funny YouTube video I edited for you guys. It's like a THANK YOU GIFT for y'all. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT. **

**Here's the link: IT'S ON YOUTUBE. [ugh linking on fanfiction is hard] JUST LOOK UP: "Yo Elsa! Avohkadoz A Goofy Movie"**

**Okay see y'all next weekend!**

*****BEFORE I FORGET*** I opened up a twitter - ****Add me if y'all like to follow me and get a heads up for future projects I'm doing. YOU CAN FIND THE LINK TO IT ON THE VIDEO I UPLOADED. LINK IS ABOVE**

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE SUPPORT ^^**


	9. Chapter 9: Not The Only One

**Yeah I felt like updating tonight, cause I needed time off from coding homework and design projects. Oh man I didn't know I wrote that much in this chapter. Hopefully, y'all don't mind. It was fun writing an action scene for this chapter. Well enjoy!**

* * *

High above a five story building stood two men in dark trench coats and wore bowler hats. One man was shorter and thinner than the other. They looked like Timon and Pumbaa in Matrix clothing. The thin one looked at his phone and saw Hans message. He looked at his partner and nodded his head. The other one knew what to do. They spotted a grown bald man carrying groceries heading home on a gloomy early afternoon. These goons are up to something.

"Let's use him" The thin goon said. The fat one agreed.

They jumped across another building and fell down to a dark alleyway like free runners. Then chased after the man. The man saw two goons running after him, with great confusion and fear, he ran for his life. Seriously, who stops and talks to strangers in dark clothing. He made a sharp turn which made him run into in coming traffic. Then jumped over a curb and swam through a river of people. Apparently he didn't know he stumbled into a blonde haired girl that just came out of judo practice.

"Hey!" said Elsa. She saw the man running away from the two goons. The city has those days of people wearing weird clothing or whatever out in the norm. But two men chasing after an innocent man in broad day-light isn't normal. "This doesn't look good" Elsa grabbed hold of her duffle bag and ran towards the mouse being chased by two cats.

Elsa followed the three into wide alleyway. Unfortunately, she lost sight of them. The area looked more like a maze. Large buildings towering over her. She tighten the strap on her bag and ran towards a wall. Her hand aimed at the ground in which an ice blast created a flight of stairs. The staircase brought her to the rooftop of a building. She has an advantage to scan for the troubled man and two dangerous goons. She created ice bridges to run across rooftops safety. Without stopping, she chased after the screams of a helpless man.

Just below the maze of alleyways, came Jack driving his truck down the path. He just finished his day-long of deliveries. The radio was still on and Jack was still singing along to old school songs. Apparently, he changed a bit of his look. He wore a Yankee cap and a bandana wrapped around his neck. Jack's beanie was soaking wet so he cover his head with the cap. As for the bandana, his last client had funky breath. So he used the bandana to cover his mouth and nose. Jack lied to him saying he was sick.

A large shadow cast over the dashboard window. Rain drops stopped following. Jack looked up and saw a large bridge made out of ice. "Is that ice?" Jack parked the truck, walked outside, and stared at the bridge with great confusion.

In the distance, Jack heard the scream of the man. Without hesitation he flew up in the air and landed on the ice bridge. He scanned his surroundings and spotted a trail of ice bridges. Jack quickly followed the trail and the cry. In a matter of minutes, he came to stop at edge of a building's rooftop when he spotted two goons surrounding a helpless man. But, someone else also caught his attention. Behind a dumpster hide a platinum blonde haired girl in a teal coat.

"Elsa?" Jack crouched down to get a better look at the girl.

Elsa removed her bag and creeped away from the dumpster. The pouring rain didn't bother the goons, Jack, and Elsa. But, the helpless man used a weeks old newspaper to cover his head. Suddenly Elsa raised her hand and flicked her wrist. Somehow she froze the surrounding raindrops around her. Jack was shocked at what he saw.

"Hey! Let him go" shouted Elsa as she controlled the frozen raindrops and threw them at the goons like fast-moving bullets. The goons used their arms to shield them from the bullets. Some bullets actually got them, like some ripped and tore pieces of their coats and left some small scars on their skin.

The goons each took out a sword handle from their jackets. But, they had no blades. This didn't look good. Elsa positioned herself into a fighter's stance. Soon, the goons began chanting this ancient language which ignited the handles to magically form glowing blades. More like ancient lightsabers! Elsa debated whether the weapons was meant for her or the man. They decided to get rid of Elsa.

"Two verses one? That's no fun" Jack indicated. If only he had his staff, the fight would even out, at least. He looked around and found an abandoned pipe.

Elsa was in defense mode. The goons came after her with quick slashes from their blades and strong lunges. She cast ice barriers with sharp ice spikes around the edges. Then pushed the barriers towards the goons. One barrel rolled away, while the other one completely dodge her attack by jumping into the air and air strike her with his blade. That one goon had his hands tightly wrapped around the handle of his sword and aimed for Elsa's head. But, Elsa dodged the attack by performing a backflip.

When she regained balance, Elsa cast an icy spell where she froze the goon that heading towards her. She aimed at his feet. The ice stopped him from his tracks. With a quick snap of her fingers, she transformed the falling rain drops into frozen bullets again. With great force she tossed the bullet straight at him. She tried to break the goon's roots. In other words, she really wanted to K. the dude. The goon was seriously struck down by a million of sharp ended raindrops, he laid on the wet concrete unconscious.

"Now where is the other one?" Elsa whispered. Her breath could be seen in the cold rainy air.

Behind Elsa was the other goon who drew his sword over his head as he went for the kill. But, Jack won't let that happen. He surfed down the building by casting a icy spiral staircase. Jack hide away his appearance, by covering his face halfway with the bandana and wore the baseball cap to hide away his white hair. Next he swung the pipe like he hockey stick. And the goon was the puck. Flop! The fat goon fell on his big butt. Elsa was shocked to see Jack.

Jack stood in front of Elsa. He looked over his shoulder and saw Elsa breathing heavily, but looked like she still had more energy to fight. "Hopefully she doesn't know it's actually me," thought Jack. The two goons jumped off the ground by kicking their legs into air and landed smoothly back on their feet. Jack and Elsa stood back to back ready to kick more goons' butt!

"You take the skinny one. I'll take the fat one" Jack told Elsa. Elsa didn't say anything. She quickly rushed over and fought the skinny goon with his sword wailing in the air. "Um okay" Jack was baffled.

Jack held the long pipe like a bow staff. He went up to the fat goon and asked, "Hey wanna dance? I'll lead." Jack cast an ice beam from the tip of the pipe like a wizard casting an ice spell. The goon was hit in the chest. But it didn't knock him down. "Hm that's one heavy dude." Jack let the pipe contact the ground and shot out a blast of ice. Soon a sheet of ice covered the ground. The goon started to lose his balance. He tried waving his arms around, but his weight and feet caused him to start slipping. "Yeah do the Harlem shake" Jack chuckled. The fat goon didn't fall onto his butt again. Instead fell onto one knee to regain some balance. The goon looked at Jack furiously. He got up and used his sword to stab the ground. A giant web of hands with sharp nails went after Jack. "Ahh crap. Bubba got moves" Jack flipped backward to dodge the attack.

Bubba removed his sword from the ground and started throwing dangerous air slashes. They looked like red burning boomerangs. Jack dodged the attacks like an airbending monk, but, froze some that came close to him. He accidentally bumped into Elsa who was still fighting the other goon in front of her.

"Hey how ya doing?" said Jack breathlessly. Elsa didn't say anything. "Oh that's cool. I'm doing great. Thanks for asking" He said sarcastically. Jack wasn't watching Bubba. Instead, Elsa was watching Jack's back, she cast icy winds to stop Bubba from attacking. "Whoa! Thanks -" Jack stopped talking. He also said Elsa's name.

Jack cast snowballs and used his pipe like a long baseball bat. He tried to keep Bubba away from Elsa and the man who still hiding behind the dumpster. He was watching this epic battle that he won't find in pay-per-view. Jack cast a large snowball in the ground, the size of a bowling ball, and then kicked it into the air. When it came down, he swung the pipe so hard it went off flying. It hit Bubba in the forehead.

"Ha! Homerun" cheered Jack. Unfortunately, Bubba had a thick skull and that only tickled him. Soon, Bubba's eyes was filled with rage. He started chanting more black magic and made his blade five times larger. In a matter of minutes, Bubba swung his sword releasing a deadly wave of energy heading towards Jack and Elsa. "Ah frost bite. Duck!" Jack quickly pulled Elsa to the ground. The wave nearly hit Jack, but, it blew off his baseball cap revealing is snowy white hair.

Elsa saw Jack's hair with awe. Jack looked at Elsa to make sure she's alright. She blushed at the sight of seeing a mysterious man with white hair and shocking sapphire eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack. Elsa woke up from zoning out. This time she said something, "Yeah." In front of them, the thin-bodied goon also stabbed the ground with his sword causing the concrete floor to separate. "Look out!" Elsa pushed Jack out of away with an ice blast. She barrelled rolled away. Jack ended up slamming into a pile of trash bags. His head was slammed onto a brick wall which made him unconscious. "Sorry!" Elsa apologized.

She clapped her hands together to transform two ice gauntlets. Each had sharp razor spikes on their sides. Elsa dashed towards the goon. The goon went offense mode. Without backing down, he quickly lunged his sword. Elsa pushed the blade away. But, the goon countered with a punch. Elsa deflected and countered with punch hitting the goon in the face. She sent the goon off his feet where he landed on his back on the wet concrete ground. Elsa left him be and focused on her attention on Bubba.

Bubba walked by Jack who was still unconscious and smelt like two weeks old garbage. He picked him up from the shirt and held him high in the air. Somehow Bubba took the moment and dug inside his coat pocket and revealed a dull red gem the size of a tiny ladybug. He placed it onto Jack's neck. A spark of red dust traced around his neck. They vanished in seconds, and gem was left on his skin.

Jack finally woke up, "Whoa! I was hoping to wake up to seeing a supermodel." Bubba angrily snarled at him. He lifted his sword and went for Jack's head. But, Jack quickly blocked his attack with his frozen pipe. Bubba's sword was knocked out of his hand and fell onto the ground. It's glowing blade vanished. "Say freeze" Jack smirked at Bubba. He cast an icy spell that wrapped Bubba around a thick coat of ice and snow. The fat guy couldn't budge. To finished off, Jack kung fu kicked Bubba straight in the stomach. It caused Bubba to let go of Jack and the force of the impact broke the icy gift wrapper that covered Bubba. The force sent him flying straight to a brick wall. Jack slowly landed his feet onto the ground by floating down.

"He can fly?" Elsa whispered. Over Elsa's shoulder the skinny goon that was knocked out got up and ran after her, weaponless. Elsa didn't turn around, she heard the battle cry of the goon and completely knocked out the guy again with back punch to the nose. He fell back on his back.

"Dayum Wonder Woman!" commented Jack while walking up to Elsa. Elsa wanted to smile back at him, but she pointed at Bubba. Bubba's body suddenly turned to black dust and flew pass Elsa and Jack. The group of black dust stopped flying around the ground when it met up with the other fallen goon. Suddenly, the dust transformed back into a human body. Bubba gave his partner a hand to get up. With them side by side, they decided to finish off Jack and Elsa with a final attack.

They walked slowly after them while generating energy to cast this form of black magic, where red and black auras that looked like evil dancing ribbons. Small spark of lightning crackled and danced with the ribbons. They chanted together ancient black magic charms.

"Great. Things are gonna get ugly" Jack said. Elsa was getting worried, but, still had her game face on. "Okay grab my hand" Jack landed his hand to Elsa. Elsa blushed. "C'mon let's combine our powers together," Jack suggested. But, Elsa looked at him with confusion. "It's alright. I saw what you can do" Even though, Jack covered his mouth, he still smiled at her. "I believe in you." Suddenly, Elsa's heart skipped a beat. She grabbed hold of Jack hand and waited for his orders. The goon started running toward them and their dark aura. It was getting powerful.

"Okay let out your other hand and focus. Aim all your energy from your heart to your hand." Elsa followed Jack's order. Soon before Elsa's eyes, the two started forming a large orb with ice and snow. "Now on three. One. Two. Three!" With great energy, the orb turned to a massive light beam. The beam sent out a chilling attack of shocking icy cold snow. The blast stopped the goons at their tracks. They became completely frozen. So frozen, they could be entered to a ice sculpture contest and win first place for the most beautifully sculpted figures with ugly faces.

"Haha see! I told you" Jack raised his hand to give Elsa high five. Elsa smiled at him and gave him a high five back. "Now lets finished them off" Jack walked to the two frozen goons with his pipe on his shoulder. "You coming?" he asked Elsa. Elsa didn't move. She decided to just leave the two goons the way they are. "It's cool they're not human." Without stopping, Jack swung the pipe like a mighty sword and slashed the two frozen goons in half. The two statues scattered into crystal ice pieces.

Elsa was shaken up at the sight. Jack turned around and looked at Elsa. She took a step behind her. "Is this guy a monster?" Elsa thought inside her mind. She tried not to look frighten by controlling her shaking hands. Her eyes we're locked onto Jack's eyes.

The rain storm stopped. A sudden light of sunlight peaked through the gray sky. The two looked up at the sky. Jack saw Elsa distracted at the sky. "That's my cue" Jack thought inside. He jumped high into the air and flew over the nearest building. On the ground Jack left a small patch of snow. Elsa looked back down and saw Jack was gone. She looked around and he was nowhere to be found.

"So. I'm not the only one" Elsa looked at her hands. Then looked again at the remaining snow patches, icy grounds, and scattered ice. "Um excuse me. Is it alright to get out now?" asked the man who was hiding behind the dumpster. Elsa rushed over to give him a hand. The man didn't flinched at her. He trusted Elsa by landing his hand on hers.

"You're not afraid. At me?" asked Elsa nervously. She tried to avoid eye contact, but, she ended up looking at an average size man. He had small tender-loving eyes. Even though without hair, he didn't looked that old.

"No not at all. I was afraid of those two goons though" The man pointed at the scattered ice statues. "I used to believe in guys like you." Elsa looked at the man. The man continued. "Since I was young, I used to believe on heros with superpowers. And I always knew they were real. I still believe on heroes like you and that boy." The man looked over Elsa's shoulder. "Where did he go?"

"I was wondering the same thing" Elsa said curiously. "C'mon sir lets get out of here." Elsa escorted the man out of the alleyway. "Oh please call me Mr. Lunar." Lunar introduced himself. Along the way, Elsa picked up her bag and the two headed back to the nearest street. Lunar's groceries were still intact. Elsa helped him with his groceries.

High above an apartment rooftop, Jack saw Elsa and Lunar leaving the area. He looked at his hands. Who knew someone else had similar powers as him. Soon he had an idea. He quickly flew back to the truck. He had to go home and tell the Guardians of what happened.

When everyone left the alleyway, the scattered ice piece regenerated itself. The goons put themselves back together. They got up from the ground and straighten themselves up. One of them took out his phone and started dialing someone.

"Yes" said the caller at the other end. It had this deep dark sinister tone. "Orders are served. We tracked down the boy. Also good news sir" said the goon. "Yes?" questioned the receiver. "We found a girl with similar powers as him" the goon informed his boss. "Well done" the receiver said it slowly with great satisfaction inside. "Report back to headquarters immediately."

"Yes sir." said the goon. The receiver hang up. The goon on the phone nodded at his partner. The two again transformed back into black sandy particles. This time they evolved into black gargoyles with glowing red eyes. They flew high into the air and jet out of the city to be never seen again.

* * *

**Now now, some y'all are saying "What another cliffhanger?!" Sorry my bad. Um the next chapter won't be one, I think. But hey Olaf is gonna be in the next chapter. You guys might like the next chapter.**

**Also some of y'all were having trouble with links last update. Me too! If you guys are still curious about the video. Go on YouTube and search up" "Yo Elsa! A Goofy Movie" My channel is called AvohKadoz. Check it out! Also in the description of the video, I posted a link to my Twitter, if y'all want to follow me about future story updates and projects.****  
**

**ONCE AGAIN! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! [Yes I had to put it all in caps.] Happy Weekend Guys!**

**P.S. Do you guys want a Q&A thing about the story when it's complete? I'm totally open for one :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Open Your Eyes

**Wishing you guys a Happy Valentines Day! Hope y'all have an awesome day with your special someone or special group of people you really love. Now break out the chocolates and enjoy this funny and cute chapter. **

* * *

After a gloomy morning, the afternoon sun shined its rays throughout Jack's neighborhood. The wet sidewalks and asphalt glisten when the sun's rays touched patches of puddles. Jack parked the truck at the front of his house. Before heading inside, he gathered his things. Inside, the Guardians we're enjoying some quality time together. On the flat screen TV was on in the living room. Sandy introduced the Guardians about Netflixs and they're watching a marathon of Disney classics and Dreamworks films.

"Oh my favorite part" Sandy acknowledged. The gang was watching Ice Age. "Oh my! Check out those teeth!" Tooth squealed when Diego was playing peak a boo with the baby. They heard the front door crack open and gently shut. The Guardians greeted Jack for coming home. Jack waved hello. Before running up to his room to change, he placed the business items on the living room coffee table. Bunny found the paper where Hans signed. Bunny sneezed while reading it. He sneezed another time. "Ayy sneeze that way!" Sandy fanning the remote at Bunnymund.

After changing, Jack ran into the kitchen to take out his homemade krumkakes from the fridge. He found a box to store the cookies inside. Then stopped at hallway to straighten his clothes in front of the mirror. He looked at his neck and stared at the gem. "Damnit a zit" Jack was tempted to touch it. He pulled back his hand and went back to fitting his outfit.

"Should I tell them?" Jack sighed. He saw his friends happily relaxing for once. "They earned it." Jack put on his beanie and looked at reflection. Was he still Jack Frost or John Wulf London? A Guardian or a not-so normal teenager with powers? Jack took a deep breath. "You're alright lad?" North stood behind him having his arms crossed revealing his "nice or naughty" tattoos. He had a jolly smile, but, his wondrous eyes was filled distress.

"Yup. Just frosty" Jack turned around. He showed North his new outfit. He wore gray jeans with a navy blue button-down shirt. Jack added in the black tie North bought him. He slipped on his sneakers, which made North smiled, he lastly put on his jacket. "See ya later, North. Heading to my friend's place" Jack told him while putting the box of krumkakes into a sky blue bag decorated with snowflakes.

"Okay be careful. Stay out of trouble." North reminded him. Jack waved goodbye and headed outside. He took a deep breath and looked at his house. "I'll tell them later." He whispered.

Greenwich Village was not far from where Jack leaved. It was less than fifteen minutes away by train. He had to walk a block from the nearest subway station. Bedfort Street was a little village with postwar architectural homes. The neighborhood wasn't packed with many cars. But they looked very expensive. More luxurious than North's coupe. It looked pleasant through Jack's eyes.

"Okay where's 1113?" Jack scanned the street. The houses almost looked the same with its brick exterior and simple painted doors. But, Jack managed to find the place. He raced up the steps and knocked on the front door. A large man with a round belly opened the door. He was a half bald ginger looking down at Jack with confusion. "Sir, we have a door bell?" The man pointed to the door's doorbell.

Jack was embarrassed. "Oh. So sorry" He chuckled while apologizing. "How can I help you?" asked the man. "Hi I'm Jack London. A friend of Elsa and Anna. They invited me to come over today" Jack explained. "Jack. London?" The man took a moment to remember whether the sisters informed him about another guest. Especially, another male.

"Who is it, Kai?" asked a female voice. Jack looked over Kai's shoulders and spotted a woman who was the same age as Kai. "There's this lad named Jack London saying he knows the girls" Kai explained. "Oh! Mr. London coming in" The lady pushed Kai out of the way and introduced herself. "It's wonderful to finally meet you! I'm Gerda. And you met my husband" Gerda grabbed Jack's hand and escorted him inside. "Ah yes the girls hasn't stop talking about you. Especially, Elsa" Gerda offering to take Jack's jacket.

"That's alright, ma'am" Jack smiled. "Um where can I meet them.?" He asked politely. "Ah yes. Come. Come. Come. Follow me upstairs" Gerda led Jack up the flight of stairs to the second floor. Kai watched his wife escort Jack to library. The library had a modern look to it. It had the typical over-shelved books with a fireplace in the room. But the room was illuminated by the evening sun as it's rays shone through the windows. Outside the room was connected to a large terrace, that had outdoor furnitures, garden plants, and in the center was an outdoor campfire pit.

"Anna. Your last guest has arrived" Gerda walked through the opened double French doors. Behind her came Jack walking by. "Jack!" Anna rushed over to hug him."Hey little Red" Jack ruffled Anna' strawberry blonde hair. "Here, brought you guys something" Jack handed her the box of homemade krumkakes. Anna opened the box, her face lighten up with delight. "I made some while working at bakery. Their filled with milk, dark, and white chocolate" Jack pointed the cookies individually.

"Oh! Elsa would love theses" Anna dragged Jack into the terrace where Kristoff and Elsa was hanging out. Gerda left them alone and headed back downstairs. Kai was patiently waiting for her. "How is he?" Kai asked her. "Quite a gentleman" Gerda smiled. "He brought krumkakes for them."

"Krumkakes!" said a mysterious voice. A small figure came out of the living room. "Master Olaf" Kai was startled by Olaf outburst. "Someone said krumkakes. Where?" Olaf went over to Kai and looked around him. He even looked into Kai's coat pockets. "Oh sweety, the girls has some upstairs outside the terrace" Gerda said like it's no big deal. Olaf lifted his head off his snow covered body. He had a large smile on his face. In a matter of seconds he raced up the stairs. Nope, he mostly waddled up the stairs. It took him awhile to get up there with his little stubby legs.

"Did the girls tell Jack that living snowmen leaves here?" Kai asked Gerda. "Nope" Gerda replied. Kai looked worried. "It's alright Kai. The girls probably don't mind telling him." Without another word, Gerda went to the kitchen. There was another of Elsa's creations, he was waiting patiently for Gerda to teach him how to bake some Norwegian pastries. "Alright Marshmallow, let's get started." Gerda wrapped an apron around her waist.

Back at the terrace, Jack found Kristoff leading against a metal railing looking over the city. Elsa was sitting on outdoor couch, happily drawing on her sketchpad. "Hey guys Jack's here!" Anna announced. She placed the box of krumkakes onto a wooden coffee table nearby the sitting space. Kristoff went over and sat down on a chair with comfy cushions."Jack come sit down. There's space on the couch" Anna pointed. "Uh you sure?" Jack said nervously. "I can stand."

"C'mon mister" Anna pushed Jack from behind and made him seat by Elsa. "There!" Anna sit down. Jack sat down like a good boy. He looked at his hands, they started to shake and feel sweaty. Little patches of frost started to decorate his finger tips. He swiftly placed them inside his jacket's pocket. Elsa glance over and saw Jack sitting next to her. "Hi" she said softly. Jack looked at her. "Uhh hey. Um what's up?" Jack tried not to become tongue tied. "I like your outfit" Elsa commented with beautiful smile where her soft lips perfectly aligned to create a smooth curve.

"Oh. Thanks. I like your's too. You look gorgeous" Jack replied nervously. "Really dude?" Jack said inside his head. He looked at what Elsa was wearing. She looked comfy with her gray sweatpants, a teal fleece with the zipper halfway opened to show her Columbia University shirt, and a pair of casual blue Vans. "Psh she's still looks beautiful no matter what she wears. Even a dress that looks like a long bed sheet with three black belts wrapped around her body. Wait what?" Jack went on thinking.

"Yoo-hoo Jackie!" Anna waved her hand across Jack's face. She noticed he zoned out. "Don't call me that" Jack told her with an annoyed face.

Anna and Elsa giggled. Kristoff handed Jack a bottle of orange soda and paper plate that had a couple of krumkakes. Jack took a few bites while listening to Kristoff's story when he was little. The story was interesting. He had a pet reindeer named Sven, who knew. Jack went and grabbed his bottle of soda. Apparently, while taking a sip, he spotted an awkward snowman staring directly at him with a giant smile on his face. Jack spit out his drink.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf introduced himself. "And also krumkakes!" Olaf went after the krumkakes like a hungry barbarian. His wooden hands tossed a couple of cookies into his mouth. Who knew snowmen could eat? "Olaf no!" Anna and Elsa said in unison. Anna grabbed hold of Olaf, she accidentally decapitated him. Elsa took the box of cookies away from him. "Whoa!" Olaf look at his body. "I'm headless" He giggled. "Hi. What's your name?" He asked Jack with a mouth-filled of cookies.

"Uhh. Hi. I'm Jack" Jack felt so awkward. "Oh like Jack Frost?!" asked Olaf excitedly. Jack was in shock that the little snowman knew him. "Elsa and Anna read me this book one time, that had a kid named Jack in it" Anna put Olaf's head back together with his body. "Maybe it was Jack and the Beanstalk" Olaf was busy thinking. "He's alive" Jack told his friends. They just smiled at him, like its no big deal. "Yeah Elsa made him" smiled Anna. "Made?" Jack looked down at the happy snowman grabbing a bottle of soda from the table. Then he looked at Elsa. "So who's the baby daddy?" He smirked.

Anna busted out laughing. Kristoff spit out a mouth full of cookies and joined in. Olaf looked confused. Elsa turned red and ended up punching Jack in the arm. It didn't hard much. Jack just smiled at her. Elsa eventually, gave in and laughed the loudest. The sound of laughter just made Jack smile. It warmed his centuries old frozen heart.

"Hey nice hat!" Olaf jumped onto Jack's lap and went after Jack's beanie. He was too quick for Jack. Olaf snatched Jack's beanie off his head. Then put it on, "How do I look?" No focused at Olaf, they were busy looking Jack's white hair. His friends assumed Jack was bald or had a condition where he had to cover his head. Jack looked at his friends, their confused faces made him feel more awkward. "Um. Should I explain?" He looked up and stared at his white hair. Some of his bangs playfully covered his forehead and tickled his eyes. Then looked at his friends again, especially Elsa.

"Hey! You were that fighter Elsa was talking about" Kristoff broke the silence. "Man I feel stupid. Pale skin. Blue eyes. And according to Elsa's story. Why didn't I see this coming. You're freakin' Jack FROST!" Kristoff tried to catch his breath. "Kristoff, sweety. Remember to breathe" Anna advised her boyfriend. "I am! I can't believe my fairy tale idol is sitting in front of me" Jack felt tense. Kristoff went on. "Dude! I mean Mr. Frost. What's your favorite kind of ice? Slushy-wet snow or hardcore snow?" Kristoff grabbed Elsa's sketchpad, "Um can I get your autograph?" He handed him the book and pencil.

Jack tried to smile at him, but, awkwardly grinned at him. Kristoff looked a like crazy fangirl with his eyes glittering. Jack looked down at Elsa's sketchbook, she was drawing a young man in a knitted cap with a handsome smile on his face. Jack swallowed his spit. He nicely handed over Elsa her sketchbook. Everyone saw Jack getting up from his seat and walked to an open space in the terrace. Jack took a deep breathe.

"Jack?" Elsa asked him. She had a serious concern expression on her face. "I can't hide it anymore. Sooner or later you guys will find out." Jack said to his friends. Elsa was stunned at Jack's statement. It reminded her of what she once said a few years ago. That one summer she'll never forget.

Suddenly, Jack cast a large snowy orb like the size of a soccer ball. He let it drop to his feet. But, he happened to kick it high into the air like a professional soccer player. The ball exploded like a firework high above the rooftops. Soon the sky was covered with gray storm clouds. Jack snapped his fingers. Next came snowflakes falling onto the city. Soon the terrace was decorated in snow. Olaf jumped off the couch and ran around Jack like a little kid in great delight. It made Jack chuckle with joy. The little guy jumped around like a joey as he tried to catch snowflakes with his hands and mouth.

Anna sat by her sister. "Looks like you're not alone" She smiled at Elsa. Elsa looked at her sister. She agreed. Elsa gazed at Jack for moment, studying and observing every feature of him. But, Anna woke her up from her daydream. Elsa noticed Jack was grinning at her. Her face was red as a firetruck. She held up her sketchpad, hiding away her angelic embarrassed face.

When the snow stopped falling, the cold air started to bother Kristoff and Anna. They headed back inside the library. "Are you guys coming in?" Anna asked Elsa and Jack. "It's alright. The cold doesn't bother me" Jack and Elsa said together. They looked at each other with bewildered expressions. "Awwhh. You guys are so cute together" Anna giggled back inside. Kristoff was hugging an acoustic guitar as he strummed some chords to play. Anna sat across from him and the two began singing some classic romantic songs.

"Olaf sweety, lay off the sugar please" Elsa told Olaf who was chugging on orange soda and munching on cookies. "Wow. You're some mother" Jack commented. "Um. Thank You?" Elsa accepted the comment. "Well someone has to watch over those three." She pointed Olaf and her sister. "Even Kristoff?" Jack asked. "Sure. But, I meant my other creation." Elsa mentioned Marshmallow to him. Jack's head started to spinning when he learned that living snowmen roam the earth.

"So Mr. Frost" Elsa put down her sketchbook and walked over to where Jack was standing. Jack was casting like forest creature made of frost. The creatures went to play with Olaf. "Tell me why a Winter spirit like yourself staying here?" She asked him. "Sorry, my visiting information are classified" Jack simply said. Elsa pouted. "Ahh okay." Jack liked her pouting face, she looked cute whenever she doesn't get what she wants.

"My turn. Why a smart, talented, gorgeous girl like yourself lives here?" Jack smirked at her. His handsome smile somewhat started making Elsa's knee feel weak. "Um. That's classified too" Elsa told him straight.

Back inside the library, Anna told Kristoff to start playing a different song. "Okay let's have some fun." She glanced over and saw her sister happily smiling while listening to Jack talking. Kristoff started playing an acoustic version of Can You Feel The Love Tonight. Anna changed around the lyrics. " We can see what's happening" Anna went on. "What?" Kristoff smiled. "And they don't have a clue." Both of them giggled. "Who?" Kristoff pretended to act confused. "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's up to four." Anna smiled. "Whoa no way!" Kristoff continued on playing. The two continued on singing the rest of song.

Elsa heard the classic love song being played. She heard Anna singing the signature chorus of the song. Jack heard it too, while Elsa was busy glaring at the two. He simply smiled down at her, his eyes softens. As the song was coming to a draw, Anna added in a final verse. "And if they fall in love tonight. It can be assumed." Kristoff joined in. "Their lonely days are history." Lastly, they both sung the last line. "In short, our pals are blessed!"

"Really Anna?!" Elsa shouted at Anna. Anna stuck out her tongue at her. Kristoff was laughing in the inside. "Your sister and friend are very talented like you." Elsa looked up at Jack. Both of them gazed at each other's ice blue eyes. Soon their faces were moving in closer, their eyes never moved.

Suddenly, a screaming goat was screaming from Jack's pocket. It caused Elsa to jump and ended up hugging Jack. Jack turned hot red. He felt her warmth. For a girl who can cast ice and snow, she wasn't that cold. "Sorry" Jack apologized. He looked at his phone. It was a text from North, saying that he likes to give Jack a ride back home. Jack replied back saying yes with his friend's home address. He noticed that Elsa is still hugging him.

Jack wanted to hug her back too for some reason. The fool still doesn't know that he's in love. But, Olaf interrupted their moment. "Hey I want a hug too" He was next to them with his arms wide open. Elsa smiled down at him. She kneeled down, wiping off cookies crumbs off his little tummy, and gave him a warm hug. She even removed Jack's beanie off his head. "Can she be anymore beautiful?" thought Jack. He had this goofy love drunk smile on his face, he was busy admiring Elsa's beauty. "Um are you okay?" Elsa asked Jack. She stood tall in front of him. Her hands were on her hips and looked him with the face of a strong-confident independent young woman.

Before Jack can say a word, his phone went off, and this time no screaming goat. He answered his phone and it was North telling him he's at his friend's house. Jack looked up. "Um my rides here." He sound disappointed. "Oh. That was fast." Elsa looked disappointed. "Well it was nice of you to come and hang out with us. Thank you for the cookies." She smiled while heading over Jack's beanie. Jack put it back on.

"No problem. Thank you for the invite" Jack smiled back at her. "Hey. Um. Can I ask you something. Wanna go out sometime? Um." Jack was tongue tied. "Well I mean not really a date. More like a play date. Wait. Um. Wanna hang out sometime?" Jack nervously stopped talking. Elsa chuckled at Jack's awkwardness. Jack thought he blew it and reminded himself that Elsa is out of his league. "Sure. I love to hang out with you sometime." Elsa asked for Jack's phone. She punched in her number. Then handed it back to him. "Hopefully soon" For the first time, Elsa smirked at Jack.

Now Jack is definitely red. His heart was rapidly beating. Elsa walked out Jack to the front porch of her house. North saw her from his car's window. He saw Jack being happy around her. Elsa looked happy to be around him too. North enjoyed the scene, but, his smile slowly disappeared. The two said each others' good-byes. Elsa went back inside and Jack ran inside North's car.

"You had a good time?" North asked him. "More like a great time!" Jack was so bubbly inside. "Thanks for the ride" North welcome him. "Hey wanna go for a drive and visit the pier by the Circle Line?" North asked him. Jack was so happy inside he didn't mind. The engine of North's car roared throughout the neighborhood and they drove away. The sun was already set and high above was Mani watching over the city for another quiet peaceful night.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Hope y'all controlled your inner Jesla fan moments. This piece took awhile for me to lay out. Dunno if Jack should also mentioned that his a Guardian. But sooner or later he has to say that too.**

**Hope you guys like the random references, especially Jack thoughts on that whatever Elsa wears, she's still beautiful through his own eyes.**

**Once again, wish you guys a Happy Love Day. Also THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! So far its a blast for sharing my story you guys! See you guys next weekend.**


	11. Chapter 11: Bitter Cold Coffee

**Well, this chapter might be a sad one. ****I had to listen to "Trust Me" by The Fray non-stop to help me capture the emotion. Anywho, enjoy guys!**

* * *

North parked the car at a nearby public parking lot that was not far from the pier. The pier was connected to a public park that stretched halfway along the Hudson river. Jack followed North out of the car as they walked toward the crosswalk. The sound of taxi cabs and other cars honking at each other, people yelling, laughing, and talking echoed throughout the West side. It was a charming weekend night for family and friends to spend time together. The late fall air was crispy and tasted delightful. Patches of leaves danced around the sidewalks and some fluttered against the incoming ocean breeze.

"So why are we here?" asked Jack curiously. "I thought it would be nice to spend time with you. I haven't given my time to you lately since I worked at the toy store" North confessed. "Oh, that's alright da-" Jack stopped talking for a moment. "I mean. Don't feel bad. You're just doing your job. And I guess I was doing mine." Jack had his mouth opening, chuckling happily.

"Quite so" North patted Jack on the back. "Come on. Let me treat to you to some hot cocoa or something." He put his hand on Jack's shoulder like a proud father spending some quality time with his son. North decided to buy two cups of coffee and two pastries. North indulged himself to an apple and cinnamon danish, while Jack began munching on a peppermint chocolate brownie. He hardly ate anything, cause his friends gobbled up all the krumkakes.

"Now tell, who was that fair young lady friend of yours?" North asked Jack. Jack blushed and nearly choked on his brownie. "Um we only known each other for a couple of months. I think we're still acquaintances." Jack confessed. "Same goes for her sister Anna and Kristoff. Dunno if I'm actually their friend, yet." Jack was unsure of himself. "Ah I see. But they seem to be good friends, Jack. Bunny and Sandy told me how happy they acted around you." North informed him. "Time doesn't measure friendship. Love does."

Jack looked at his jolly old wise friend. His sense of philosophy was filled with wonders that Jack cannot forget. Even though, he only knew the sisters and Kristoff for a few months, they were kind-hearted people that opened their arms for him. Jack can't find people like them or even to replace. Their love is priceless. Even getting to know more about Olaf and Marshmallow was one of Jack's plans. But, something special is wildly buzzing around his mind. When will he get the chance to hang out with Elsa?

North looked at Jack who had a big smile of joy and his eyes was filled with wonders like his. He hated to break that timeless image in his mind. But, Mani has given him orders. And an order is an order.

"Jack. Mani sent us a message. He informed us about what's going on." North said nothing more. "Really?! What did he say?" Jack asked in excitement. It was a long time since he heard from Mani. North went on telling Jack on how the kidnapping of Guardians was getting worst. Mani had to sent out his messengers to take over some of the Guardians' jobs. Especially those who were kidnapped and those who went on hiding.

"Wait so all this time, Tooth and Sandy hasn't been doing their Guardian jobs?" Jack asked North with great concern. "It's just too dangerous for them go out at night." North said calmly.

"Even though, they're capable of doing their jobs. I feel less worried if they have at least some friends to watch over them. But, I respect Mani's decision." Jack stared out to the river with a serious expression on his face. North was quite astounded at Jack's remark. He never knew the boy could spoke like an adult. "So are we going to be replaced too? Is Leo and his cool cats going to take care of the Winter solstice and Christmas?" Jack chuckled. A smiled formed around North's face. Even though, the lad is growing, well mentally, he still acted like his former self. A fun goofy kid.

"Unfortunately. Yes. But, Mani welcomes us to take commanded at the events, if we want to" North told Jack he might end up making the basement of the house to be a mission control station on Christmas Eve. But, Jack told him, he won't take on this year's Winter Solstice. Even though he was in charge with the event, Jack let Mani and his messengers take care of it this year. North was shocked at his idea. Jack simply said he might have plans during those weeks of December and maybe the rest of the season.

"Jack are you sure about this? You haven't missed a Winter Solstice since you became 'Jack Frost'." North reminded him. "That's quite true. But, I feel like taking the opportunity to spend more time exploring around the city during that week." Jack confessed.

"Anything else from Mani?" Jack asked North. North looked Jack, he isn't a little boy anymore. Even though he first meet him as a teenager and his appearance never changed, but, deep inside the boy slowly growing into a man. But, North has this feeling to take back his words when Jack mentioned about skipping this year's Winter Solstice. It just ached his heart to go on telling the lad about something that might crush him. Since, they moved to the city, everyone, including himself, became alive over the centuries of Guardianship and isolation.

"Yes." North took a snip from his coffee. He could smell the gingerbread scent from his paper cup. "The kidnapping became worst. Jack. If this keeps up, we might end up having to leave and go hide somewhere." North looked directly at the boy who had his eyes wide open. He slowly took in the bad news. "How worst?"

North dug into his coat pocket and unlocked his smartphone. His thump danced across the glowing screen while he searched through his messages. On the screen was a short email from Mani's head messenger, Leo. There was not much from the email, except Leo asking North to watch a video. North opened up the video and handed his phone to Jack. "Watch it." Jack took the phone and pressed on the play button.

The video was like security camera footage. But it was high quality image with less glitches and it was in color. At bottom corner of the screen had block text saying, "Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. 21:30 PM." A skinny figure with beautiful spring dress walked across a field of grass at night. There wasn't that much street lamps or any light where the woman was at. As the woman strolled across the grass, small pulps of flowers popped out of the ground. She stood in the middle of field where the camera focused at her silhouetted body that had a touch of moonlight outlining the edges of her body. Suddenly five dark ghostly figures appeared and huddled around the woman. Two of them grabbed hold of her. Another one went up to her and someone placed something over the woman's chest. Her chest illuminated with this red rose glow. In a matter of seconds, one of the figures threw something onto the ground to cast a portal. The woman was tangled around dark cold chains as the figures dragged her inside the portal. The video stopped playing.

Jack closed his eyes and handed the phone back to North. "Leo sent me more." North swiped the screen to look for the rest of the videos. Jack shook his head. "Not another one North. Where does Mani want us to go is things get crazy?" North looked up from his phone. He closed his eyes. "He wants us to move to Antarctica." The old guy let out a big sigh.

"Antarctica?" Jack wasn't pleased at the idea. He looked annoyed. "Yes" North said in a serious tone. "You gotta be kidding me" Jack looked up at the sky. Mani was already out even though the evening sky hasn't set yet. "Jack, please don't be afraid. But, unfortunately, we are the only ones left." North tired not to scare him. Jack took a step back. So, the big four and him are the only ones remaining.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be alright, my boy. Leaving there won't be that bad. I bet you'll love the place. There's plenty of snow and ice over there." North encouraged Jack.

"I've been there before North." Jack looked down at his empty coffee cup. It was decorated with printed black snowflakes over a dull white background. "I hate that place!" Jack furiously tighten his jaw. He began to freeze the coffee cup, patches of ice coated around it. "That's no haven for us. But, here, this place is something else" Jack lifted both his arms as he gazed at the cityscape behind them.

"But Jack -" Jack interrupted North. "No. Look North. I'm getting sick and tired of living a life of isolation." He confessed. "You're not alone Jack. You have us. Me. The Guardians." North wanted to give the lad a hug. "Not true. Back then, we just did our duties, had short breaks for each other, but they weren't enough. Then that cycle continues, Guardianship, a break, or no breaks at all." Jack's eyes is filled with rage. At the corner of his eyes, teardrops started to form. But, Jack pulled them back.

North agreed with Jack. The boy reminded him of his old himself. Almost like a split image of himself. He once lived a life of love and affection like a normal human being. But, he was chosen to become a Guardian for significant reason. It was his only choice in order to survive and keep a certain someone safe. Deep inside at the pit of his stomach and the back of his mind, he had this seed of regrets growing inside him for years.

"Are you tired of being isolated?" Jack asked North. Through the old man's eyes he was stuck inside a flashback. A young North, handsome as ever with his dashing smile and strong man features. A beautiful young woman playing with his raven black hair. She touched his face and gazed into his wondrous blue eyes. Young North glanced down at the woman's beautiful emerald eyes as he touched her lips with his. "North!" Jack's voiced echoed throughout North's mind. North snapped back to reality.

"Why can we just go hunt this monster down and stop it?" From the look of Jack's eye's, rage was slowly building up and sooner or later he might loose control of it. North looked down at Jack's coffee cup, it looked like a solid block of ice. "I was able to handle two goons today!" Jack's impulsive self slipped something he shouldn't had mention. But, sooner or later he had to tell someone.

"Goons? What are you talking about?" North looked at Jack with a concerned face. "They were just random dark spirits made out of black sand attacking these two humans." Jack explained. "Black sand? Jack are stupid!" North stopped talking. He realized he just made a negative comment about Jack. "Jack. Wait. I'm -" North tried to apologize to the boy standing in front of him with his arms crossed around his chest.

"Save it" Jack said it calmly. He continued on telling the fight. The goons with black magic and ancient weapons. But didn't talk about either Elsa or the helpless man. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" North questioned him. "I thought if I tell you, you'll go nuts, and report this to Mani. If Mani found out, he'll reassign our assignment from hiding here to somewhere else." Jack confessed. "But, hey what a coincidence. That guy up there wants us to move again anyway." Jack said sarcastically while pointing at Mani.

"Why we're Fearlings disguised as humans attacking innocent humans?" North wondered. "Just to cause trouble. The man is alright, thanks from the help of this girl who had similar powers as me" Jack informed North. North didn't like the sound of it. In the back of his mind, he knew the source and cause of the attacks. At the back of his mind, he told himself that certain someone won't rest until he gets want he wants.

"I think that's enough evidence for Mani to know. Jack I need you to stay away from this girl." North told him. His voice was tired, but, had enough strength to tell Jack to stay away from danger. Jack protested. "How come? She didn't do anything bad." North nodded his head. "Yes, but, you did. I don't want to see anyone getting hurt." North firmly replied. "Jack, even though we're immortal. We still can attract danger."

North walked up to Jack and placed his big soft-tendering hand on his shoulders. Jack avoided to look up. "Remember my boy, you're a Guardian. Your Guardianship comes first before anything else." North softly reminded Jack. "Well I was doing my job. I was saving two children of Earth from two monsters from darkness." Jack stared down in the ground. "Promise me, Jack that you will stay away from this girl. Please don't cause her any trouble." North went on. "Also you need to start keeping a distance away from those friends of yours." Jack looked up showing his sapphire eyes. At the corner of his eyes, teardrops were really ready to fall down his face this time.

Jack took a deep breath and stared directly at North, even though the tears started to raining down his face. "All my life I thought I was a nobody. No one believed in me. But that wasn't case when I received my old memories and after becoming a Guardian. Secretly, for a long time, I still feel hollow. Empty inside." Jack took a moment to regain himself. "North. I'm hungry for love. Compassion. Acceptance! Not only accepted as a Guardian, but, who am I. Centuries of leaving in a life of isolation. It doesn't make a difference except make a person go mad! Don't you see." Tears rushed down the poor boy's face. North's softly narrowed his eyes and placed his hand over his heart. Jack went on confessing. "I'm having second thoughts of being a Guardian. What else is my purpose in this world then bringing fun for the children of Earth, keep the seasons in balance, and just be a Guardian? What else?!" He yelled at the sky. North took a deep breath before talking.

"Jack look at the leaves on the trees." North pointed at the rows of trees that still had their leaves. It's already mid-to-late November and most the trees still had their leaves on. "The Guardian who is in charge of Fall, hasn't done his part to welcoming the winter season. This is not good my boy. As Guardians we don't only protect, but, we are responsible for the seasons, weather, and other elements that keeps the Earth going." Jack wiped off his face with his sleeves. "That's why we need to go find him and the rest of the Guardians. We cannot just sit around and watch more of them get kidnapped."

North cleared his throat. "Jack this isn't a simple and easy business. You'll put lives at risk." Jack crushed his coffee cup. The frozen block of ice shattered and pieces fell into the ground. The remaining liquid bleed through the cup and raced across his hand's skin. "Risk others' lives. How? We're risking their lives right now!" Jack continued on crushing his coffee cup. A new coat of ice slowly covered the cup again. "I still don't get this Guardian business. We made an oath. But, why do we act like we're disobeying it?"

"Sounds like you need some time to think about this, lad. All I know, is that there's a reason why you've be chosen. Yes I do believe there is more to you than your center. Guardians take turns to hold this world. It's how it's always been. I bet you when you grow wiser, you will understand why you're here." North tired to smiled at Jack, trying to show him some comfort.

Jack saw his damaged coffee cup that looked like a block of ice. He started to lose control of his powers and emotions. Suddenly, the block of ice formed several icy spikes. The cup evolved to a frozen baby porcupine. But, Jack managed to relax his emotions and powers. He walked pass North and tossed his coffee cup to the nearest trash can. Inside the empty can, the sound of icicles breaking and a loud bang echoed inside.

"Where are you going?" North asked. "I gotta pee" Jack wasn't joking, after drinking three bottles of soda and a large cup of coffee, it's time for a visit to the nearest restroom. North waited for Jack outside the restroom area. He was contemplating if he had done the right thing.

"Why me?" North sighed. He looked up at Mani who was accompanied by small patches of evening clouds. North took out a rusty old pocket watch that was painted in gold with silver vines decorated around its body. He traced the designs with his finger and pressed a button that lifted the lid of the clock to open. Inside was clock ticking away and underneath the lid was an old self-portrait of a young woman. She had graceful and charming face. Her soft porcelain skin illuminated the black and white photograph. She tied her dark hair into a simple bun. But, some strand of hair playfully curled out of place. The photograph tightly capture this angelic woman's smiling face. The sight of it would bring a smile on anyone's face. North soften his small blue eyes and smiled at the woman. Then he turned his attention at Mani. "I hope you know what you're doing old friend" North talked to Mani. The moon just shined brightly above the night sky.

* * *

**So whatcha think guys? Did some of you guys cried or shed a tear? Here's some tissues. This was a tough chapter to write. Apparently this one starts the rest of the other chapter were we will see where the Guardians' situation will lead them.**

**Don't worry the next chapter is going to be fun and somewhat happy one. And yes. It's a big Jesla chapter. So calm y'all fan-self down! Haha.**

**Once again, THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! [Yes CAPS again] Okay, back to some school work. Happy Weekend guys! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: What If I'm Ready To Fall

**Jack asked Elsa, if they could hang out. Yeah. [Damn it's a long chapter.] Enjoy!**

* * *

The weekend morning sun ran inside the room when Tooth opened the blinds. Jack hissed and pulled over his covers. Tooth smiled and walked by his bedside. She stroked his white hair like a mother happily playing with her child's hair. "Jack. Can we talk. Please?" She asked nicely.

Jack peaked through his quilt and found Tooth hovering in his bedroom. Even though, she still looked human, she'll never let go of her Guardian powers. He removed his covers and set up right on his bedside. "Oh. I made you breakfast. You must be tired from traveling last night" Tooth went over to his desk and placed the tray onto Jack's lap. Jack looked down at Tooth's homemade breakfast. He thanked her. She smiled back.

Jack started eating. "So what's up?" He said in a mouth full.

Tooth went on saying that he hasn't spoken to North over a month. It made Tooth and the other Guardians worried. Jack told her why. Since that talk between him and North at pier, it just made him furious and confused. That's why he decided to go do his Guardian duty and bring the winter solstice in the Northern Hemisphere. He wanted to see if he could still be a Guardian, or he became too human to be one. Mainly, he needed time to relax and think about things.

"Now about this girl" Tooth quickly changed the subject. Jack stopped eating and quirked one eyebrow up. Jack joked around with her. "Mister, don't play games with me. Now spill it" She wasn't mad, but, her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"North told you right?" Jack asked her. Tooth said yes. She continued on telling him everything North told her. The girl that North saw when he picked him up. "Tooth can you keep a secret?" Tooth nodded her head. "The girl from the alleyway was my friend Elsa, the girl that North saw." Tooth put the two stories that North told her together. Jack was nervous to hear Tooth's response.

Tooth took a moment to take in the news. "You have special feelings for her am I right?" Jack turned red. "What?! Psh no." He crossed his arms. "Then why are your ears turning red right now?" Tooth floated closer to Jack, she placed both of hands on his face and look at him with her tender-loving eyes.

* * *

Jack floated around the rooftop of his house. He began talking to himself while browsing a name in his phone. "Damnit Tooth, you're good. But, why?" Sweat started to race down Jack's face. His heart racing. "Hope she won't shoot out icicles through the phone."

The bedroom of high school senior can be a dump. Art canvas laying around the floor which mixed up with dirty laundry and other unknown debris. A desk is cluttered with books and piles of school work. Even sculptures and stryrofoam models of houses and buildings stacked into a corner. However, two sculptures of miniature castles was placed on a shelf above her dresser. One castle that was made out of ice was kept inside a glass to keep the cold air inside. While the other one, was a very detailed Norwegian castle. The sound of a phone vibrating on hard wood echoed throughout the room.

An annoyed growl came from the covers of a full size bed. A hand emerged out of the covers and reached for the phone. The hand accidentally knocked the phone off the edge of the nightstand. A female voice cursed in Norwegian. Elsa with an outrageous bedhead hair removed her quilt and reached for her phone.

"Hallo?" Elsa said in a tired Norwegian voice. Without thinking, she asked "who is this?" in Norwegian. Jack in the other end of the phone sounded confused. "Elsa is that you? Um it's Jack."

"Jack?" Elsa was still sleepy, then she managed to wake up. "Jack!" She said in a high pitch. "Sorry to wake you up this early" said Jack. "Oh no! It's alright" Elsa looked over and stared her alarm clock. It was 10 AM. "What's up? Frosty" she giggled.

"Please don't call me that. Um listen. I was wondering if you're free today. Free, to go hang out" Jack was slow to pick the right words. "Hang out?" Elsa opened her eyes wide. She got up and looked outside. A fresh coat of snow covered Elsa's balcony and some of the rooftops of her street. A big smile appeared on her face. "Totally! Let's meet at Time Square in two hours. Cool?"

Jack was standing at the edge of the rooftop, he looked up at the clear blue sky, and had a giant smile, "Crystal" he responded. The excitement took over him. He happily howled at the sky. Elsa chuckled at the end of the line. "Okay! See ya later Snowflake" Jack hang up. He jumped up into the air and happily flew around the sky like a jet plane.

"Hm. Snowflake?" Elsa chuckled while putting down her phone. "Snowflake!?" She yelped. Anna heard her across the hall. "Elsa are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I gotta ready for a - "

"A date?!" Anna squealed through her sister's door. "Um. No. I'm just gonna go hang out with Jack today." Anna screamed from the top of her lungs, like a school girl. Elsa covered her ears.

* * *

Jack waited for Elsa by the Stairs to Nowhere. This large flight of red stairs in the middle of Time Square. The afternoon sun hung over the city. He took out his phone and called her. "Hey where you at?"

"I'm on my way. I'm right by the Stairs to Nowhere" Elsa said on other end.

Jack scanned for Elsa in the river of faces. His heart stopped when he spotted her as she emerged through a crowd of people. Time slowed down through Jack's eyes, He saw Elsa strutting like a supermodel in slow motion . He absorbed every piece of her beauty. Elsa stared at Jack with her electric blue eyes. Jack noticed, she actually wore more make up than usual. Purple eye shadow painted over her eyelids. Her lips was decorated by a shade of dark-pink lipstick.

"Hi" Elsa smiled at him. Jack didn't responded, he was frozen over Elsa's present. Whenever she moved, Jack's eyes followed her. Elsa poked Jack's face. "Hoo-hoo anyone in here?"

"Huh?" Jack snapped back. "Ah so you do have a brain in there" Elsa teased him. "So Frosty what do you have in plan today?"

"I told you not to call me that. I'm not a fat snowman who enjoys smoking a pipe" Jack told her. Elsa simply just laughed at his joke. "Did you eat yet?" asked Jack. Elsa shook her head no, she was busy getting ready since 10. "Okay lets go find somewhere to eat first."

"Oh I know this cute little diner not far from here. C'mon" Elsa grabbed hold at Jack's hand and dragged him into the river of people.

* * *

Elsa and Jack stopped at a sophisticated dinner that was eight minutes away from the iconic streets of Time Square. She told Jack that they make awesome cheeseburgers. Apparently, someone was in the mood for some. Elsa looked up at the building and admiring it's architectural design. As for Jack, he noticed that Elsa was still holding his hand. Elsa saw him looking down. She blushed and let go. Jack smirked and walked towards the entrance door. He pulled the door for Elsa to go in first. The two waited for the hostess to find them a sit. The hostess sat them in a booth nearby a window where they could see the city.

"You'll waitress will be here soon to serve you guys. Enjoy!" The hostess passed out the menu for the two before leaving. The two looked over their menus. After a moment, their waitress was heading down the aisle of booths and tables.

Their waitress was around their age and a classmate of theirs. Angelica Night was her name. One of the Walter Elias's bad girls with a Gothic side. But, Jack and Elsa found her a talented artist who does wicked sculptures and paintings. Elsa enjoyed her sculptures, especially her work of a giant rose made out of chicken wire that was spray painted in striking metallic colors. Jack has painting with her and they cannot stop talking about street art in class.

"Hey what do you know. Elly and Jackie" Angelica stood by their table. Elsa said a friendly hello and asked her how's things going. "I'm doing great. Thanks. You?" Elsa told her she's doing well and went on telling her she's spending some down time from school work. "That's awesome. Who knew Jackie had game?" commented Angelica.

Jack crossed his arms. "Angie. Quit calling me that. We're just hanging out" Angelica looked over at Elsa. She told her that Jack is telling the truth. "Whatever you say Jack London. Y'all ready to order?" Elsa and Jack said yes.

Elsa went first and decided to order the diner's classic cheeseburger, with side of curly fries, and a chocolate mint milkshake. Jack quirked an eyebrow while hiding behind his menu, inside his head he commented how Elsa ordered a large meal. But he didn't mind, girls has to eat too. After a minute, Jack told Angelica what he wanted. Angelica written down their orders and their meals will be out in soon.

While the two waited for their meals, Jack asked Elsa some questions. Some were about school, but he later on shifted to the subjects of hobbies to favorite musics and movies. Jack wanted to asked her about her past, but, he would ask her later. It was Elsa's turn and she asked Jack some silly questions, what is his favorite color to asking him about his travels. She also wanted to ask him some serious questions, but those could wait. Angelica came back with their orders.

"Okay guys. Here you go!" Angelica handed Elsa's order. Then Jacks. He ordered two large slices of thin crusted BBQ chicken, curly fries as well, and a rocky road chocolate milkshake. Angelica left the two to enjoy their meal.

The two dig in. Elsa grab hold of her burger. She took a couple of big bites, some of the sauces painted drops on her face. Jack saw the stains and softly told her she had some sauce on her face. He asked permission first, before wiping the sauce off her angelic face. Elsa let him. Jack went on munching on his pizza. It was his first time trying New York style pizza. Somewhat tasty and better what he expected. Elsa told Jack to try her burger. Jack didn't want to gobble all of her food. But, she didn't mind. She handed the other side of her burger to let Jack have a taste. Jack couldn't say no to her. He took a bite and said it was mad good in a mouth full. Elsa laughed at their goofiness.

After a couple hours hanging out in the diner, Jack and Elsa, both left five bucks on table, and went up to the cashier to pay their bill. Before leaving they thank Angelica for her service. She welcomed them and told them to enjoy their date. The two scowled at her before heading out.

"Friends of yours" The hostess asked Angelica. Angelica said yes, then, told her that they're not dating. "Really? But they look cute together!" Angelicia's friend commented. She agreed.

On the streets, Elsa asked Jack what they should do now. She accidentally let out a large burp in public. Elsa quickly covered her mouth and looked around if anyone noticed. Jack smirked. "Wanna hang out at Central Park?" He asked her. "Sure" She replied. This time Jack grabbed hold of Elsa's hand and took her to the nearest alleyway.

"What are you doing? Central Park is that way" Elsa pointed to a direction. "It will take us five minutes by air" Jack suggested. Elsa was confused. Jack told her to get behind him, grab hold of his neck and he'll give her a piggyback ride. "C'mon. You have a friend who could fly. At least trust me" Elsa trusted him.

In a minute, Jack flew high in the air with Elsa behind his back. The two was high above the buildings. Elsa grabbed hold of Jack's neck and closely pulled herself towards him. Then they we're off. Along the way Elsa focused her attention at how small the city looked down below. Jack moved his eyes to the side and saw Elsa admiring the sight. Elsa met his. "Enjoying the view? he asked her. "You or the city?" She asked him. "Damn someone thinks she's fly" Jack smiled at her. Elsa giggled at the random nice compliment.

* * *

Jack landed behind the alleyway nearby EDD's, Sandy and Bunny's bakery. The two passed the place and found it was closed. Bunny and Sandy needed some time off. Jack and Elsa crossed the street and headed towards the park.

The park still had some late fall scenery, but the place was beautifully covered in a large blanket of fresh snow. Elsa's eyes glitters and a large smile grew around her face. Jack saw her put on those blue gloves she almost lost the other day. Elsa told him it was her mother's and she kept it ever since her parents passed away.

"So tell me. Why a beautiful girl like yourself is living in the Big Apple? Shouldn't you be leaving in Paris or London?" Jack started the conversation on that subject. Elsa studied his expression, then took a moment to admire his facial features. She contemplated whether to tell him the truth. "I think it was best for Anna and me to start a fresh new start for our lives."

Jack noticed by the sound of her tone, she wasn't happy to start a new life. "You sound like you didn't want to." Elsa looked at Jack, he had a friendly grin on his face. She sighed. "We just needed some time to be away from home that's all." Elsa looked down at her hands. Jack looked down at Elsa's hands. Even though, he couldn't see the frost forming around her fingers, he could still hear the sound of frost and ice hugging each other. "Don't lose control of your emotions. It's the source for your powers to work" He told her. She looked up at him. "Control them first, before controlling your powers." Elsa told him, she has her powers under control.

"It's alright Els. Sometimes people needed to write a new book about themselves. New beginnings are way better than endings. We just need to let it go sometimes" Jack advised her. Elsa chuckled. "Let it go? I know how to let it go!"

Jack held up his hands. "Whoa calm down, sounds like you're gonna start singing like you're on Broadway?" His laughter caused her to blush. "But seriously, starting something new can be beautiful" The smirked on Jack's face slowly disappeared. He remembered the lectures that the Guardians reminded him to treat this new life, temporarily. And that talk he had with North was still buzzing inside his head. But, good thing Tooth was there to encouraged him to go out and "have a life."

"Jack are you alright?" Elsa stood a few inches away from him, he could hear her breathing softly. Jack woke up. "Yeah. C'mon lets go have some fun." Jack started running down a concrete pathway that was freshly shoveled. Elsa ran after him.

Suddenly the wind blew towards Jack's direction. The wind blew his beanie off his head, but, Elsa caught it. Jack stopped running and noticed his beanie was gone. Elsa caught up with him. "You know, you look good without this" Elsa commented. "You think people won't go nuts over a teen with white hair?" Jack asked. "This is New York. People doesn't care whatever people looks or wears." Elsa went on. "Eh I'll tell them, this what happens when you're a senior in high school. Stress overload." Elsa laughed. She gave Jack's beanie back.

Jack looked at it. Instead of putting it back on, he gently placed over Elsa's head. She didn't fought back. "There. You look adorable" Jack smiled down at her. Elsa like the warmth coming from the beanie. "Let's go up there and check out the view." Elsa agreed with Jack's suggestion. They head up a trail that twisted around a small hill in the park. The two took a moment to admired the view. Families were out enjoying each other's company by having snowball fights, building snowmen, sledding, and other fun winter activities. "Ah winter" Jack said happily. "Best season of the year" He grinned.

Elsa's mind was buzzing with questions to ask. But, she didn't want to be rude. Eventually, she had an idea. "Hey. Um. Anna usually ask me this but -" Jack focused his attention on Elsa. "Ask me what?" He thought inside. "Oh man, is she gonna ask me to go bra shopping with her?" Jack turned red over the thought. "Yeah I'll go bra shopping with you. Say what?" Jack was burning red. Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "What?" Jack said nothing.

"Do you want to be build a snowman?" Elsa was acting so bubbly with excitement like Anna, just by asking that question. How can't Jack say no to that face. "Sure." Elsa quickly grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him into the snow. "Hey princess, be careful. This time don't make it come alive. You don't want the cops to arrest a snowman for harassing people."

The sun hide behind some buildings, the day was slowly ending. The two has been building snowmen for an hour or two. They planned on building six snowmen than one. Each snowman was a replica of Elsa and Jack's friends. There was a a big board shoulder one, that was supposed to look like Kristoff. Two female looking snowmen, that was holding hands. It was the sisters, Elsa and Anna. Next to Elsa's snowman was Jack. He let his snowman hold a staff like his. In the middle of this snow portrait was a replica of Olaf. Behind the five, was Marshmallow smiling with his arms opened wide, wanting to hug them. The two each took several photos of their creations.

"So what now?" Elsa asked Jack. Jack was nowhere to be found. She looked around. Suddenly, she was struck by a snowball. Jack laughed at her. She had a big smirk on her face. Jack noticed a basketball size snowball was heading towards him. He was slow to dodge it. It knocked him into the snowy ground.

"Cheater you used your powers" Jack protested. Elsa stood over him. "Awh is Baby Jackie maddy-waddy" Jack wiped some snow out of his face. "Please don't talk to me like that" He told her. "Hey at least I could control my powers." Jack smiled at her statement.

Elsa lend a hand. Jack took her hand and pulled her down. She fell on top of him. Their eyes met and faces were a few inches away from each other. Elsa was deeply lost into Jack's eyes. But, Jack took the opportunity to hit Elsa again with a snowball. This time she was hit by the side of her head. Good thing the snow was soft. "Ha I won" Jack smirked. Elsa smirked back at him. She softly kissed Jack's forehead. Jack was paralyzed. Elsa smashed a large snowball on his face. She got up from the ground and looked down at him. "No I won."

* * *

Jack and Elsa walked around after having an hour long snowball match. They stopped and sat by a large fountain called Angel of the Waters, where it wasn't far from Bethesda Terrace that overlooked the The Lake in the park. Others we're doing the same thing. The two we're about to continue their conversation, when an elderly man went up to them and asked if one them could take a photo of him and his wife. Elsa watched Jack as he went over and took the couple's picture. When Jack said cheese, the man was sly enough to kiss his wife in the cheek when Jack took the photo. Elsa happily laughed at the couple. The man thanked Jack. Jack went back and sat by Elsa.

"They're so cute. I guess they've been together for years." Elsa was still looking at the couple who were walking around the park holding hands. Jack was busy looking her.

"Can I grow old with a special someone. Hopefully she'll still love me if I was old, bald, and fat. What hell are thinking about Jack, you're immortal!" He thought inside. "What are you staring at?" Elsa's question poking Jack to be reality. He told nothing. "Hey I got a question. We're you born with those powers or someone gave it to you?" He asked her.

Elsa didn't want to tell Jack the full truth about her past. "Born. And no one in my family has these powers." Elsa looked up in the sky. "But, I was told by a troll shaman, Kristoff's grandfather, that I must learn to control my powers or fear will be my enemy."

"Hold up! Kristoff is related to magical trolls?" Jack interrupted. Elsa scowled at him. "Anyway, how did your family take it? Your parents should be happy that they have a daughter with special powers" Jack commented. Elsa didn't take Jack's message seriously. "I think they weren't proud to have a monster in their family." She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep her emotion together. Jack looked down at her. "Monster? What did you do?"

"When Anna and I were small, we always sneak out at night into our family's. Um living room and make it a winter wonderland." Elsa didn't want to mention about the castle she grew up in. "But, one night, our fun came to an end, when I accidentally struck Anna with my powers. I almost killed her." Elsa went on telling how Kristoff's grandfather used his powers to erase Anna's memories of Elsa having powers in order to bring her back. Then went on saying how her parents' method on isolating her and Anna throughout their childhoods was the only solution. Same method used with Elsa and the townspeople. Apparently, her life was a ticking time bomb. She couldn't hold the fact of her parents' death, missing out their funeral, and then not being there for Anna. But things, exploded during their parents' anniversary.

"One night I couldn't control my emotions and powers anymore. I revealed my powers to Anna and the whole town." Jack let her continue. "So I ran away from home, so I won't hurt anyone, especially Anna. But -" When Elsa was going to continue, Jack took her chin with his hand and gave her a tender smile. "But Anna couldn't let you go." Elsa was surprised. "How did you know?"

Jack looked deep into her eyes. "A wild guess. Look, being isolated can be peaceful. But, sooner or later it will get old, and your sense of peace was just an illusion. Isolation brings pain." Jack let Elsa continue. She went on telling him that Anna went after her because she won't let her live alone. Again, Jack interrupted Elsa. "Where are you guys from again?"

"A town in the south of Norway." Elsa caught his crooked smile. "Hm a friend told me that one town in Norway experienced a crazy snow storm in the middle of a summer four years ago." Jack placed his hand on his chin, thinking. "A snowstorm in the summer. I always wanted to do that. But, I will get into so much trouble." He chuckled. "Do you by chance had anything to do with it?" He smirked kindly at her.

Elsa didn't say anything. "So how did the townspeople react to your powers? Pitch forks and torches?" Jack joked around. Elsa scowled at this question. She included the fact that some people actually hunted her down and wanted her to be killed. She didn't go to full detail of about a certain someone who almost killed her. But, she did mention that she accidentally struck Anna's heart with her powers. In which cause Anna to sacrifice herself just to protect her, but, turning to ice was Anna's payment. Jack was sadden over the topic of someone sacrificing themselves for someone else.

Jack had a quick flashback of him and his sister ice skating on a lake. Apparently, the lake was not strong enough to be used for ice skating. Jack's sister was scared over the ice breaking apart. Jack advised his sister to calm down while they played game. Before the ice broke, Jack took a stick and dragged his sister out of breaking ice. He safely rescued her out of danger. But, he wasn't quick enough to rescue himself.

"Jack!" Elsa's voiced echoed throughout his head. Jack looked at her. "So what happened in the end?" He asked her. Elsa concluded that the act of true love help thaw Anna became to life. Eventually, the townspeople accepted who Elsa was. Jack enjoyed Elsa's story, but, he had one question. Why did they had to leave their home, even though, the townspeople accepted her? He knew why Kristoff left his hometown, his parents' wanted to start a business outside of Norway.

"Hey do you hear music?" Jack asked Elsa. Elsa heard it too. "C'mon let's go check it out!" Jack grabbed both of Elsa's hands, helped her up, dragged her along.

Even though it was cold, some street performers still practiced and showcased their craft for the public. Jack and Elsa stood and watched dancers dancing to various international music. The audience was impressed at how fantastic the band was playing and how amazing the dancers were grooving to the melodies, rhythms, and beats. Suddenly, the band switched to an upbeat heavy rhythm song where the dancers went and selected a couple of audiences to dance with them. Jack was picked. A dancer separated him from Elsa. He tried to reach for her, but, Elsa let him go have some fun.

Jack decided what heck, why not show off. The dancers began dancing and Jack tried to keep up. They danced to the mixture of simple West African dances and dance routines from Latin America. But, Jack stopped dancing when the dancers started twerking. Instead, Jack decided to add a little hip hop to the routine. When the music increased its tempo and the audience decided to clap along with the drums, Jack began to perform simple hip hop dances move with his feet then channeled his energy throughout his body. He finally synced to the rhythm being played and changed from hip hop to break dancing.

Elsa was seriously impressed at Jack's dancing. She clapped along with the audience as the dancers and Jack happily dance for the crowd. Two dancers jumped over each other. Jack decided to do a backflip while the dancers were doing acrobat moves. He continued on break dancing until another dancer dragged another audience member into the spotlight. This time it was Elsa. She wasn't too embarrassed to dance along. Jack was quite impressed that Elsa could dance. She was in synced with the music and dancers. The audience was really enjoying the show.

After the dance, Jack, Elsa, and the dancers took a bow. The band and dancers thank the two for joining. The two had a blast. But, Jack noticed the sun was slowly setting. He told Elsa that they should catch the train before it gets too dark.

* * *

The two luckily caught the last train that came from the park to stop at a street not far Greenwich Village. Jack and Elsa chatted about how they know to dance. Jack simply said he learned some moves during his travels. Elsa told Jack, she took a few dance classes with Anna last summer. The train ride was a long one. Elsa peacefully leaned against Jack. He felt the warmth of her body.

"Have you ever wonder how you got your powers?" Jack looked at Elsa. Elsa stared at her blue gloves. She sighed, "As I said, I was born with them. My parents never told me much." Jack compared himself to her. She was born with them, and he was given it as a gift. But, Elsa had no choice, while he had the choice to deny the gift from Mani, even though the Man on the Moon lifted him out of the lake on that winter night. "I had a choice. She didn't." Jack concluded inside his mind. "Are we that different?" He went on thinking.

Jack slouched on the subway seat. There wasn't that much people inside the train cart. He saw Elsa still looking down at her hands. "Do you like your powers or just wished you weren't born with them?" Jack asked curiously. Elsa smiled at him, "I love them. Without it, it feels like a piece of me isn't there. I don't know Jack. If I wasn't born with, I can't imagine having a normal life."

"So you prefer leaving in a world with magic. Mythical creatures roaming around the world. Fairy tale characters are real." Jack looked at his reflection from the glass windows of the moving train. He saw Elsa's reflection as well. She didn't argue. "Not at all. Even though I'm human, I owe my deepest thanks to people like you." Jack looked up and saw Elsa's angelic face.

"Without your kind, I would be lost in this world. I've learned and experienced so many things that I hardly would understand. But I'm glad I've. I never been so close to my family and friends before. And I won't have my special friend." Jack raised an eyebrow, "You mean special friends, Olaf and Marshmallow?" Elsa chuckled, "Yeah. But, I meant you. You dork" Elsa poked Jack's cheek. Jack laughed at her.

"How about your parents? Will they treat you differently if you haven't had them?" Jack didn't realized the subject of Elsa's parents caused Elsa to go into a deep thought moment. He straighten himself up. "Um you don't have to answer that, if you don't want to" He told her. Elsa ended placing her head softly onto Jack's shoulder and looked at both of their reflections on the glass window.

It was dark inside the tunnels underneath the city. Elsa looked tired and she slowly began to sleep on Jack's shoulder. But, she let out a question before taking a nap, "Have you ever thought of being human?" Jack was shocked at the comment. He looked down at her sleeping face. The scent of hair gave off a sweet Jasmine smell. Jack liked it, but, soon realized. "Oh snap! She's sleeping on me" He screamed inside his head.

After a moment, Jack was left alone thinking deeply about Elsa's question. "I was once human." He whispered. Elsa didn't hear him. Jack was once a human, according to Tooth, who hold everyone's memories, even Guardians. He was raised by a single mother and grew up with a little sister. The look on Jack's face looking once again his reflection, he once looked like a normal boy. "What if you were me? What if I were you?" He sighed and looked at Elsa, napping peacefully on his shoulder.

Deep inside, Jack felt like Elsa had more scars than he had. He knew she didn't want to admit her lost of her parents. Then she had to become a parent. Anna needed someone to protect her Even though, she had her uncle and aunt, she preferred to do her best to raise Anna into a well-rounded young lady. That's what Jack concluded. Elsa seemed to be stronger than Jack.

"What if I had your heart? Can you face and accept my scars? How about my lies?" Jack went on questioning. He never felt this strong emotion inside. It caused his stomach to ache. His heart beated rapidly. The thoughts inside his head never stopped buzzing. "What if your life was my life?" Jack wanted to closed his eyes and gently rest his head on Elsa's, but the train PA system announced their stop. The train didn't slow down, the breaks was pressed on hard that caused both of them to jump up from their sits. They exited the train and subway like zombies.

* * *

Eventually, they made back it to Elsa's neighborhood. The two walked side by side. They took moments to glance at each other, but, turned away whenever their eyes met. Soon, Latin music could be heard in the distance, when they approached at Elsa's place. Elsa chuckled at the music, she told Jack her neighbors from Puerto Rico enjoys playing music late at night. Jack liked the song that was being played. A smoothing Latin piece with catchy drum beats with that classical Latin flare.

He extended his hand. "Care to dance?" Elsa smiled and locked her hand with Jack's hand. She placed her other hand on Jack's shoulder, and Jack placed his other hand on Elsa's waist. Jack led the dance. He told Elsa to take a step back as he moved his right foot forward. Jack continued on moving forward but this time switched to his left foot. Elsa moved back. She saw Jack counting softly. He sometimes had to look at his footwork, but, when he gotten the rhythm going, he focused on Elsa's face.

Then he switched the moves and pulled Elsa towards him. This time he moved back and she moved forward. Jack repeated the basic steps and when they got the hang of it, he guided Elsa to turn around. She twirled around with one hand locked into Jack's. Jack gently grab hold of Elsa's other hand and continued on dancing.

Inside a room in Elsa's house, a small figure watched the two dancing. "Ah a tale as old as time" sighed Olaf, stalking them inside Anna's room. "Olaf what are you doing?" Anna came towards the windows. "Oh just watching Elsa dancing with Jack" Olaf said it like it was no big deal. But it was a big deal for Anna. She rushed over to the window and saw her sister happily dancing in the street. Jack again twirled Elsa around, this time he had his arms around her. The two softly moved their hips, side to side. Then Jack untwisted his arms and twirled Elsa so she could face him again. "Oh man! This is so going on Facebook" Anna took out her phone and started recording.

Soon the song was coming to an end, Jack took the opportunity to end the dance strong. From watching dancers from Latin America, he performed a final dance move where he told Elsa to turn around, so they were back to back. Their arms extended all the way. Jack lifted his right arm and Elsa's left arm over his head. Elsa's arm was on the opposite side of Jack's shoulder. Then Jack used his other arm and dragged Elsa to go under. It was somewhat confusing, but, Jack managed to twirl Elsa around again. At the final melody, Jack pulled Elsa closed him, their face a few inches apart. Both blushed. But, Elsa's was redder than Jack.

Back inside, Anna squealed like a little fan girl. "More like a tale as new as time" Olaf said happily. "Me and Kristoff needa sign up for some salsa lessons" Anna stated. "Oh I like salsa" Olaf acknowledged. Anna simply chuckled at him.

Jack and Elsa rested on the railings of the front steps. Jack sat on one side and Elsa leaned across the other side. "Wow. Traveling does pay off huh?" Elsa commented. Jack laughed. "You're a pretty good dancer" He smiled at her. "Thank you" Elsa sound gracefully when she thanked him. Jack never gotten tired of hearing her voice. "Do you know the song that was playing?" She asked him.

"Corazon Sin Cara? Mainly its about, how the the heart doesn't look at beauty to fall in love. You shouldn't let beauty be the only reason why you fall in love with that person." Jack told her. Elsa was impressed. Jack showed off his signature grin. "Yeah traveling does pay off." Elsa softly sighed. "Yeah hopefully I find someone who expressed that way." Jack agreed. "Don't worry you will."

"Well it's getting late" Jack looked up at sky. Apparently, he didn't see Anna and Olaf looking down at them. The two saw him and quickly hide away from the window. He was focused on Mani, who was happily glowing on a clear winter night. Jack jumped off the railing. He straighten himself up. Elsa walked towards him, but, accidentally slipped onto a patch of ice. Jack caught her. She placed her hands on his chest and admired his facial features. His energetic blues was playfully hidden away from small bangs of his snow white hair.

The two were closed enough to touch. Instead, Elsa separated herself from Jack and said good night. Jack said the same thing too. He decided to fly home, soon he quickly flew into the air where he was nothing but a dot in the sky. When Elsa was about to open the door, Jack came back floating upside near the side of her face. "Oh yeah I forgot" Jack kissed Elsa in the cheek. "Good night Snowflake" Elsa was extremely red. Jack chuckled before fly away again.

Elsa opened the door and walked inside. Anna was sitting on the staircase. Olaf was right beside her. "So how was it?" asked Anna. Olaf and Anna hold in their joy. Elsa didn't answer right away. "Was it like the movies?" Olaf went up to Elsa and looked up at her. She looked down at him, "Way better than the movies." Anna liked the sound of it. "Was it magical?" She asked Elsa.

"It was unforgettable." Elsa touched the cheek where Jack kissed her. She still felt the soft chilling touch on her skin, but, the chill dissolved to tendering warmth.

* * *

**Well that was some chapter. **

**Shout outs for RotBTDfan1937 for suggesting her character Angelica Night (Hope you like it). And also Lunas13 for the idea of having a miniature ice castle that Elsa built in the movie.**

**I used some songs to inspire me to write this chapter. Go check them out:**

**1) What If - Fighting For Five **

**2) Ready To Fall - Chris Wallace**

**3) Corazon Sin Cara - Pr****ince Royce**

******4) We Are Young - Vassy**

**Again THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! Stay tune!**


	13. Chapter 13: Time Bomb

The city looked like a mosaic of bright colored lights and a mixture of black, blue, red, and gray. Jack's eyes glittered like diamonds. "Oh man I can't breathe!" He flew high above the city, passed a farm of flat clouds, and stopped when he saw the city nothing but a flat island and the surrounding boroughs. But, his mind was filled with fireworks.

"Elsa" He whispered. Jack took a deep breathe and holler at the night sky. "Elsa!"

Jack noticed Mani glowing brightly a billion miles away. Jack simply smiles at him. "Oh man, Mani! If it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have this crazy feeling inside. It's weird. But I like it!" He spread his arms wide and fell backwards in mid-air.

The boy waved good bye to Mani and descended to the rooftops of the buildings. Jack swooped down alleyways and regain flight by ascending to the sky again. He flew like a happy little jet plane across the city.

Jack rested on an empty rooftop of a warehouse. Jack walked around for a bit to regain his thoughts and emotions. But, the sound of metal pipe being kicked across the floor, caught Jack's attention. He quickly turn around and spotted four dark shadows crawling towards him. Behind a shack, another dark figure met up with the shadows.

As the shadows came closer into the light, the shadows transformed into Fearlings. They looked like humans, full of flesh and lively. Similar to the two goons Jack and Elsa fought the other day. This time, they were armed with crazy dark weapons. The glowing stream of red lights illuminated their swords, spears, and battles axes. Each Fearlings had deadly beating red eyes beaming straight at Jack. Their heavy growling and breathing caused Jack to watch out for them.

The dark figure walked past the Fearlings and his face appeared underneath the moonlight. "Hello Jack" said a tall strong man with his hand behind his back. A double edge sword with a glowing red blade was attached to the man's belt. Black magic fed onto the sword. "Hans?" Jack stood there in confusion. "Dude what's going on?"

"Oh nothing. I just have a job to get done" Hans drew out his sword. "Now I'm a really nice guy. If you like to make this easy and less messy, why not come with me?

Jack took a step back. He took a moment to touch his head. His beanie. He doesn't have his cap. "Damn. North wasn't kidding." He said to himself. Hans took a step forward with his sword in one hand, ready to strike at any second.

"So what will it be Jack Frost?" Hans asked him.

"Jack Frost?" Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Wrong person dude. It's actually, Jack London. Or John Wulf London according to my driver's license" Jack reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Don't play games with me Frost. My boss and I knew who you are" Hans confessed.

"Look you have the wrong Jack" Jack turned his back at Hans as he started to walk away.

"I said no games Frost!" Hans was getting impatient. He released dark magic out of his sword, A wave boomeranged straight at Jack. He saw the attack coming straight at him from the corner of his eye. He simply stepped away from the hit. The attack nearly hit him from a few inches. Jack narrowed his eyes and glared at Hans.

"Now who's playing game. Look I'm a nice guy too. I'll let y'all bounce before things gets crazy" Jack said in a serious tone.

"I like crazy" Hans had a sinister smile on his face. "He ordered the hard way boys. Get'em!" Hans slashed the air with his sword and pointed the Fearlings to attack.

They charged straight after Jack with their weapons wailing in the air. Two Fearling swung their sword and battle axe at him. Jack had the advantage and flew away. He waved his hands and cast large icicles to hurled straight at them. Two direct hit struck two Fearlings in the chest. They dissolved into black sand.

"Call it off Hans!" Jack ordered him. He cast his powers to dance around his hands, ready to show an icy blast at anytime.

"No way I'm letting your win!" Hans yelled at Jack. He ran after him, even though Jack was floating in the air, in a matter of seconds he swung his sword and released another wave of black magic. Jack quickly clapped his hands and formed a large shield of ice with frosted edges. The shield dissolved the wave into millions of glittering pieces.

"Jeez. Cool your sideburns man" said Jack sarcastically. Whenever Jack was in a fight , he tries to make it fun and humorous.

The dissolved Fearlings regenerated and rendezvous with the others. They all spouted out black wings and teamed up to attack Jack in one big swing. Jack started flying away from them. The Fearlings chased after him. Hans was right behind them.

"No way you're costing my _reward_. Kozmotis you owe me big time to do your dirty work" said Hans. He tried to keep up with the Fearlings, while dashing and jumping over rooftops and other obstacles in his way.

In the air, the Fearlings cornered Jack. All four surrounded him and went straight for the kill. Weapons high in the air as they dashed towards him. Jack quickly cast ribbons of snow and ice to protect him. He was inside an icy orb, shielding himself from the Fearlings. If they step closer to the orb, large icy spikes will impaled them. One Fearling screamed in pain when it was struck by one.

That didn't stop them. They kept on slashing and hacking the orb as soon Jack couldn't continue the spell. He hasn't fought like this since his last battle with Pitch Black. But, he couldn't let them win. Jack cast the orb to exploded, knocking out the Fearlings. Soon their wings dissolved and they were back to humans. The Fearlings quickly descended straight down an abandoned alleyway. But, one took the opportunity and lunged his sword at Jack's head.

Jack quickly formed a gauntlet with scary-sharp spikes around his hand. He threw his hand on the blade before the point struck his face. Jack grabbed hold of the blade. The Fearling lost its grip on the sword's handle as Jack cast an icy blast to send the the Fearling down to the ground. Jack covered the sword with a coat of frost. He quickly threw the sword like a javelin and struck the fallen Fearling in the back. Its whole body quickly covered in layers of ice and frost.

He swooped down and disarmed the others. Eventually, the Fearlings was killed by their own weapons. Some were frozen on the walls and ground. Sheet of ice covered the alleyway and the nearby streets. Frost and snow, the whole package. Even icy spikes came out of the walls. Jack began breathing heavily, half of his body was coated with frost and icy spikes. He looked like a mutated ice beast.

From behind, Hans slided down a couple of fire escape ladders. He drew his sword again, raised high above his head. Jack heard the black magic roaring inside Han's blade. He quickly drew out the sword from a frozen Fearling and deflected Hans's attack. Then went for a quick counter attack that gave Hans a deep cut on his face.

The boys started an old school medieval sword fight. A set dodges, lounges, and slashes between sword blades. Jack cast a few ice spells at Hans. But, Hans managed to dodge the attacks and countered with black magic. Both of the boys gave it all they got. Suddenly, Hans became tired over the fighting, he gave all his last shot and dropped his sword. Hans held up his hands, surrendering. Jack drew the point of his sword straight at the mortal's face, his eyes was in great rage, but, he couldn't go on.

"I can't do this" Jack acknowledged. He eyes sadly-softens over the sight of a tired and helpless human. The coat of frost and sheet of ice continued on covering half of Jack's body. He glanced at the strange formation. "What's going?" He thought inside.

"What a weak Guardian. No wonder you're the worst of them all" Hans struck Jack with his sword's pommel. He left a hard bruise on Jack's face. Jack fought back. Hans received a hard blow to the stomach. Then Jack went on punching Han's face with a right hook and continued on punching him like a punching bag. Hans took some blows, but, lifted his arms to protect himself from the flying punches. Jack finished Hans with house-round kick, sending him straight onto the ground.

"I am not weak!" Jack protested. He breathe heavily. More spike and ice formed around his body.

"Yeah you're right" Hans spitted out blood. "You're a monster!" Jack became breathless. He saw the trail of blood running down Han's mouth. Hans continued on spitting out blood.

Jack looked around at his hands. He couldn't see his human hands anymore, they were covered icy monstrous claws. He stared at Hans and looked at the dead frozen Fearlings, "What have I done?" Suddenly, Jack's demonized-ice armor slowly disappeared. Everything was too much for him to take. While he had the chance, he finally flew on home.

Hans saw the frozen Fearlings. He ignore them. Instead his tore a piece of his shirt from underneath his jacket and wiped off the blood from his mouth. He touched the large scar across his face. It stung. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Did you pick up _my_ package?" The caller asked Hans in a serious villainous tone. Hans explained what happened. "Fine. I'll go pick _it_ up sooner or later."

* * *

Anna was inside Elsa's room. She couldn't wait until morning to hear about her sister's date. Elsa was impatience to tell her until morning too. But, she noticed Jack's beanie sticking out of her coat's pocket. She went over and took it out.

"Ooh! He let you keep his hat?" Anna asked.

"No, he let me used it today. He might had forgotten about." Elsa felt the soft hand-knitted cap. "I need to go return it" Elsa dressed herself again and left her bedroom.

Back inside her room, Anna laughed at her, "Sure! Nice excuse for you to go see him."

Elsa grabbed a keychain that had a car key on it. She rushed outside and headed to the garage. Kai and his wife saw Elsa running in a hurry. Anna came down and met them. She told them Elsa had to go return something.

Inside the garage, Elsa was browsing through her phone's contacts to find Jack's number and address. Then she sent the info to the car's GPS. The sporty blue car beeped and the driver's door was unlocked. Elsa opened the door and quickly turned on the car. The GPS automatically received Elsa's message. In a matter of seconds, Elsa drove out of the garage and onto the streets.

Anna saw Elsa driving off from the living room window. "Um she took the Ferrari" she told Kai. Gerda and Kai''s face was in shock. In the back of Anna's mind, she felt something was wrong.

Elsa followed the directions to Jack's house. Along the way she noticed something unusual up head. She stopped the car for moment and walked outside. The sight of strange ice formations covered an alleyway. She walked through the alleyway and screamed at the sight of frozen Fearlings. They were impaled by their own weapons, except for one. Someone took out a sword from it's back. Then Elsa found a small patch of dry blood, some were splattered across the ground. She noticed a ripped fabric covered in dry blood. Instead of leaving it alone, she picked it up and headed back to her car. Inside she put the fabric into a zip-lock bag and stored it inside the gulf compartment. Then she drove straight to Jack's house.

* * *

It was Elsa's first time to see Jack's house. The neighborhood wasn't like hers, but, it was simple beautiful street with hard-middle classes families leaving peacefully. She overheard yelling and arguing high above the rooftop of Jack's. The lights weren't on, except one room. It was Jack's. Instead of walking to the front, she looked for a fire escape. She found a narrow alleyway separating Jack's house and his neighbor's. Above her head was a fire escape ladder. She sent a blast of ice to give her a boost until she could grab hold of the ladder. She climbed her way around the escape and found her way on Jack's rooftop.

On the rooftop, Jack and North was arguing. Elsa quickly sat down on the fire escape and watched the two like a mouse. Jack was trying to get North to calm down. "Look at your face! What have you been doing all day?" North quickly grabbed Jack's face and studied his bruise.

"I was hanging out with a friend the whole day" Jack tried to escape, but, North had a tight grip on him. Elsa couldn't see the bruise on Jack's face, but, she saw the layer of frost covering the edges of his clothing.

"Who is that man? He looks like Santa Claus." Elsa whispered. She saw North wearing his classical red sweater with his pair of large black pants with suspenders.

"I told you many times to stay away from trouble!" North reminded him. "I know. Look I was jumped while heading home." Jack confessed.

North's eyes widen. "Jumped? As of attacked?" Jack nodded his head. "By who?"

"Some weirdos working for. Well. You know who" Jack paused for moment trying to not reveal a certain someone's name. North gently released his hands off Jack's face.

"How? This place was suppose to be a sanctuary." North was baffled.

"Maybe he found a way to get in. But, why here?" Jack walked around North. He feverishly started scratching his neck where the gem was placed. The gem slowly camouflaged itself to Jack's skin. North didn't noticed Jack scratching awkwardly. He was busy thinking.

"That's it. I'm calling Mani. He needs to know this at once!" North shouted. Jack stopped him. "Hold on big guy. No one needs to get Mani. We can figure this thing out" Jack advised his friend.

"No Jack. No more fun and games. It's time for you to take things seriously" North hissed. The sound of no fun and games, caused Jack's heart to skip a beat.

"I am taking this seriously! We're Guardians crying out loud. Why can't we just do our jobs?" Jack protested.

North closed his eyes. Then opened them again. "Very well then. Go protect the children of the Earth. Honor your Guardianship. No time for games, Jack." North was heading to the door to go back inside the house. "Now please excuse me, I have some work to get done before Christmas" North left Jack alone on the rooftop.

Before Jack headed back inside, Elsa climbed over the fire escape and walked into the rooftop. "Jack" she called out his name. Jack looked over his shoulder in shock. "Els, what are you doing here?"

Elsa took out his beanie from her coat pocket. "You forgot this" She handed the beanie back to him. Jack took it and looked down at it for moment. "Thanks."

She quickly touched Jack's face and looked at his bruise. "What happened?" Jack looked at her. "Didn't you hear what I was saying with my friend?" Elsa looked at him bewilderingly. "What do you mean?" She questioned him.

Jack pointed at the small patches of frost that formed near his fire escape. "You need to control your powers while playing hide and seek" he chuckled. Elsa wanted to smile, but, she's super worried.

"Fearlings. There were frozen ones in this alleyway not far from here." She told him.

"It's nothing Elsa. Thanks for returning my cap. But, it's already late, you should go home" Jack was heading to the door, but, Elsa swiftly grabbed Jack's hand.

"Not until you tell me what's going on" She protested. Jack didn't say nothing. "Jack you can me anything" Elsa wrapped her hands around Jack's tightly.

"That's awesome to hear, Els. But, I can't." Jack let go of his hands. "Its for the best that I don't tell you."

Elsa didn't like his answer. "How is that?" Jack took a deep breathe.

He turned around looked at her confused angelic face. "Were different people from different worlds. So understanding what's going on would be difficult for you."

Elsa disagreed. "First of all, what? Second, being different is normal. Third, I'm a smart girl, test me." She bite her upper lip. "Jack, today was filled with wonders. I never felt this in a long time" She confessed.

"And that would be?" He asked her. Inside Jack's head he was hoping, "Hope it's love."

"Happiness. Anna was the first, and now you! It's truly hard to find people that makes you happy." Elsa wrapped herself with her arms. She looked down at the ground. Jack's heart is beating rapidly.

"I love the fact that we became friends over a short period of time. It felt like we knew each other for a long time. But, look. I'm immortal and your mortal." Jack reminded her.

Elsa knew that from the books she read over the years. "And its hard for me as a Winter spirit and - a Guardian to balance a life like this." Jack didn't looked at her. Elsa looked at him with more confusion on her face.

"Yeah you forgot to mention that. Anything else you lied or kept secrets from me and the others?" Elsa crossed her arms. Jack looked up at her. He didn't want to hurt her, but, he had to keep the rest of his life as secret. Elsa took a moment to think.

"You see Jack, friendship is built with loyalty, honesty, and love" Elsa gently stared straight into Jack's eyes. When she said love, Jack's heart was pounding furiously, his head was buzzing.

"Then I can't be your friend." Jack looked away. Elsa placed a hand over her heart. "Then can you please tell me of what's going?"

"Why do you really want to know? It's nothing for a mortal to go after." Jack walked away from Elsa.

"True. But, that doesn't stop me from protecting the ones I love." Elsa had a serious expression on her face. Jack looked over his shoulders and saw her staring directly at him. "The ones she loves? I guess that doesn't include me then" Jack said inside.

"There this other immortal that my friends I fought in the past. And we believed he found a way to get into the city. You know about the barrier that protects the city from evil right?" Jack lecturing Elsa.

"Yeah I know about the legend. Who is this guy?" asked Elsa.

"A very corrupted immortal who has the power to spread Fear. Especially to children. He won't stop until he gets what he wants."

Elsa took a step back. "An immortal who could spread Fear?" She looked around to make sure no one was there. Jack noticed her starting to get scared.

"It's alright Els. I'm here. And I have my friends to help." Jack placed his hand over his heart. Elsa didn't take it calmly. Snow started to slowly fall down from the sky. Jack looked up at the sky. He didn't cast the snowfall. The snow started to swirl around the rooftop. Elsa wrapped herself with her arms. The snow picked up. Jack noticed something is wrong with her.

"Elsa is alright. There's nothing to fear." Jack tried to fight through the snow that was blinding him from looking at her.

Elsa couldn't hear Jack calling for her name. The swirling snow formed a blizzard taking over the rooftop and slowly covering the neighborhood. Jack walked into the blizzard.

"No no no. Why is _he_ here? How did _he_ found me? Oh god no." Elsa was talking to herself. She hardly noticed the blizzard she cast. "I was only trying to protect Anna and my people. That _monster_ hunted me down for all these years." Elsa closed her eyes and hugged herself tightly.

Jack faintly called out for Elsa. "Elsa! Everything is going to be alright. You're not alone! Please don't let Fear get you." His voice still couldn't be heard from the storm.

He used his hands to spread out the snow like he was walking through an aisle of curtains. Soon, he finally found Elsa standing helpless in the center of the storm. The fear inside Elsa's became stronger. Jack slowly walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her.

The embrace caused Elsa to scream frighteningly and quickly sucked the blizzard back into her. Then the blizzard exploded like a firework. Elsa's fear cast a deadly sharp snowflake. Jack was struck right in the heart. He dropped his arms as he grasped hold of his chest, fighting the pain. His breathing became heavy as he stumbled onto the ground.

North busted the door to open, he saw Jack fallen to his knees. Elsa looked down at Jack with her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes was in shock. Elsa saw North rushing over to help Jack. North quickly studied Jack's condition. He noticed a ice-blue light furiously glowing from Jack's chest. Jack slowly closed his eyes and began breathing slowly.

"Oh no lad." North was worried. He looked over his shoulders and saw Elsa shaking nervously behind him. North got up and went over to calm her down. Instead ice shot from Elsa's hand, casting spikes across the rooftop. North took a quick step back. She rushed out of the rooftop, climbed down the fire escape and ran back to her car.

North carried Jack like a father cradling his child with his strong arms. He felt overly concern about him. Jack groaned in pain. "It's alright my boy, I'll fix you up" North placed his face on Jack's while hurrying back inside.

* * *

Back inside the car, for a moment, Elsa set back in her chair. She hold back the tears. "What have I done?" She shed a tear.

Then she wiped off the tears. She started her car and drove on back home. The familiar pain struck her hard. "Conceal. Don't feel. Don't-" she whispered inside while squeezing her shirt where her heart would be. She tried to drive, but, a waterfall of tears came rushing down her face. After a couple of street lights, she ran into a red light. In the distance, an NYPD cruiser was wailing its sirens at Elsa's car. Elsa pulled over at a curb and looked through the rearview mirror. She didn't pay attention to the cop coming by, but, she starred at her burning tired red eyes.

High above the sky, Mani dimly glowed tonight as he watches over the sleepless city of lights.

* * *

**Whoa, things took a turn right? Tell me whatcha think guys! PLEASE SHARE AND REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS!**


	14. Chapter 14: No Way Out

**You think things got intense from the last chapter. This one is something else.**

* * *

An icy hallway stretched by miles. It's tall arches hovered over Jack's head as he quietly strolled down the hall. The beautiful crystal-ice walls mirrored his reflection. It's like there was a million of him at once decorating the walls.

"Jack..." A fainted female voice echoed throughout the hall. "Jack…" There goes the voice again.

Jack stopped for a moment looking so confused. "I know that voice."

"Jack…" The voice could be heard down the hall. Jack flew down the hall until he entered a great foyer made completely ice. The light from the moon sneaked through the architectural masterpiece as the light danced across ice. The place was beautiful and eerie at the same time.

"Jack." Elsa stepped out of the shadows and walked to the balcony that overlooked the foyer. Jack turned around and found Elsa wearing an off-the-shoulder crystal-blue dress with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves, a long transparent glitter trail cape, and pair of ice shoes with heels. She wore her signature makeup, purple eye shadow and dark pink lipstick.

Elsa let her hair down. Her hair was placed on her left side as a braid, woven with snowflake incrustations. Then combed the wisps of her bangs as they slicked back on top of her head.

"Dayum." Jack whispered. "Elsa. You look stunning. Beautiful actually" He rubbed the back of his neck as he gazed up at her.

Elsa looked down at Jack longingly. "Thank you." She said politely. Jack floated from the ground. He turned around and admired the interior of the palace. "And this place. It wickedly amazing. Did you built this?"

Jack flew up to the balcony. Elsa grabbed his hands. She looked deep into his eyes. He met hers. "Do you like it? Who knew I was capable of doing this."

"Now I know why you want to become an architect." Jack chuckled until he a thought came back to him which caused his smile to disappear. "Hey. About what happened, I want to…"

"It's alright. No need to apologize." Elsa touched Jack's face. Her angelic hand traced around the side of his face. She simply smiled at him. Jack was lost at her gaze.

"You're not mad at what…" Elsa placed her finger on Jack's lips. "Hey let's play a game."She backed away from Jack, turned around and headed up the flight of stairs taking her to the second floor of the palace.

Jack chased after her. "Where are you going?" Elsa didn't stop for him to catch up, she was playfully tricking him into a game of hide and seek.

The second floor was an elaborate maze of long hallways, large opened and closed rooms, monstrous doors, and high-scale windows. Jack scanned throughout the floor for Elsa. He explored around every hall and room. Eventually, He took a sharp turn to another hallway.

From behind, Elsa dashed passed him, giggling happily. Jack looked over his shoulder. He followed the sound of Elsa's voice until he found her in a large open living space with a beautifully crafted balcony that looked over a mountain range in the distance.

"Elsa!" Jack's heart skipped a beat. In front of him, was something he wished he never saw. A doppelganger of himself had his hand tightly wrapped around Elsa's neck. His icy hand was a frightening image of monstrous spikes coming at the side of his arm. His doppelganger had pale gray skin and beaming red eyes.

"Jack!" Elsa tried to speak through Jack's doppelganger grip. He slowly choked her every minute. The doppelganger chuckled with delight whenever Elsa cried in pain.

"Let her go!" Jack shouted at him. "You let her go!" said the doppelganger in a deep demonized tone. His voice caused Jack and Elsa to shake in fear.

"What do you mean, 'let her go'" Jack ran towards the doppelganger and sent a blast of ice. The doppelganger formed a large icy tail and deflected the attack, slapping the blast away.

Jack's doppelganger began to transform. He transformed the rest of his body into an ice beast with spikes crawling around his back. His tail playfully swayed side to side. Deadly sharp claws decorated his feet and hands. But, his face was the most terrifying of them all. His face looked like a skull that was completely cover in ice with raging sharp teeth. His beaming red grew even stronger. The beast let out a mighty roar that nearly shook the palace apart.

"Jack. Do something." Elsa gasped for air to breath, but, can't. "Please!" She begged.

"Let her go!" roared the beast. He squeezed Elsa's neck again. Elsa shrieked in misery.

"Stop hurting her!" Jack shot another blast of ice at his beastly doppelganger. The beast swiped the attack away from him. Jack ran after him, leaped into the air, and cast a large icicle above his head.

"Aaaah! Jack!" Elsa screeched helplessly under the beast's grip. "Elsa! Jack called out her name. "Stop this now!" He strongly ordered the beast. Jack's eyes was beginning to filled up with rage.

The monster didn't listen. "You could save her, if you let her go" He told Jack with his eyes glowing red.

Jack still had his hands up, holding the icicle high above. "I love her too much to let her go." He hurled the icicle straight down at the beast. The beast let out a powerful roar that shook the palace and broke the icicle into a million of pieces. The roar caused some of the palace to break and ice came raining down at them. Jack cover his head. Elsa done the same.

The monster let out an evil demonized laugh. He lifted Elsa off the ground and held the scruff of her neck in his other hand. "Please stop!" She plead while in great pain with the beast's tight grip.

Jack stomped the floor with his foot. A trail of spikes slithered like a snake straight towards the beast. The spikes created deep cracks on the floor. The beast countered an attack, he stomped his foot on the floor casting a rage of spikes dashing toward Jack's direction. The spikes deepened the cracks, but, when both trails collided, the palace started to shook like an earthquake.

"I don't want to let her go!" Jack confessed while keeping his balance.

"Apparently you do." The beast squeezed Elsa. Elsa yelled in pain while the beast continued tightening his grip. Her scream echoed throughout the room as another storm of ice came raining down. The beast took another try and squeezed the life out of Elsa, causing her body to illuminate and completely burst her body into millions of white dust particles.

Jack's eyes widen. "Nooooo!" He shouted in agony.

* * *

With a cry, Jack set up in a jolt, he breathed heavily, and his eyes widen. He was completely speechless and confused. The tips of fingers traced around his face checking if there's no sheet of ice or frost.

"Ha! You see. Jumping like monkey on his bed would wake him up" Sandy laughed.

"Sandy calm down." Bunny took Sandy off Jack's bed. "The lad is probably beat from helping North last night." He kneeled down by Jack's bed. "Hey mate, its Christmas. Everyone is waiting for ya." Bunny gently patted Jack's back. "Everyone?" Jack sounded weak and confused.

"Yeah, North and Tooth are wait for you downstairs." Bunny smiled.

Jack removed his covers and rolled out of bed. He planted his feet on the wooden floor and saw his reflection from his mirror that hung behind his door. A bandage covered his injuries from the fight a few nights ago. The Guardians didn't know how badly they were. Tooth and North had to really patch him up. Bandages were wrapped around his right arm and left leg. Jack touched the left side of his chest and felt a large square-shaped bandage cover his chest.

"How long do I have to wear this again?" Jack looked at Bunny. Bunny chuckled. "I see you're memory still isn't working properly." He stood up and look down at Jack. "Mr. Gold told us to remove your bandages in a couple days. But that patch -" Bunny pointed at Jack's heart. "I put on that special-healing patch. Remember? That one won't be removed in another week." A memory took over Bunny's mind.

Since calling Mr. Gold for help, him and his wife, Clara, were both certified doctors for magical creatures and other non-human species. The couple quickly came over just after North placed Jack on the living room couch.

"He was hit by an ice blast?" Gold placed his stethoscope over Jack's chest, trying to listen to his heart. He asked Clara to hand him his tablet. It look like an ancient tablet that had gears with medical symbols engraved around it.

Gold placed his hand over the tablet and soon the tablet functioned like a modern day iPad. He placed it over Jack's chest and everyone saw his heart.

"No wonder he experienced pain. This young lad has the heart of a human." Everyone except North was confused. "But immortals shouldn't have this condition" Gold was baffled over the discovery.

"Those who were born human before becoming immortal, their hearts permanently stays the same." North told everyone. They stared back at him.

"How can this be? Guardians shouldn't really feel this kind of pain. Yes we fall, scrape our knees, and stuff. But this" Bunny pointed at Jack who was unconscious the couch.

"I never knew why, Bunnymund. I just know that this certain pain exist for those who were once human." North sat down on his recliner. "Before being picked by the Man in the Moon."

Tooth hovered over him. "You were once human?" Bunny and Sandy stood in front of the jolly old guy. The jolly man had a distressed expression on his face, his wondrous eyes were narrowed down as he glared at the floor.

Bunny shook his head as he went back to reality. "So mate, how are you feeling?" Bunny asked Jack in a soft-concerned tone. "Never better." Jack lifted himself up, but, stumbled onto the floor. Sandy and Bunny gave him a hand. "Thanks." Jack straighten himself up. He exited his bedroom and headed down to the kitchen. Sandy and Bunny followed him.

"Morning Jack! You're in time for breakfast" Tooth was in front of the stove cooking up some Christmas breakfast feast. The kitchen table was set up nicely for a family meal. It's been almost three months since they moved in, the Guardians bought some more furnitures, even though they still thought their assignment was temporary.

North came through the backyard door with a bag of groceries. "Time to restock on some food" He placed the groceries onto the kitchen counter. "Alright everyone sit down. Jack c'mon honey" Tooth placed her final stack of pancakes. Everyone gathered around the table.

"Here I cooked up some bacon. Your favorite. Extra crispy" Tooth placed a few bacon strips onto Jack's plate. "Thanks Tooth. I think I can help myself" Jack smiled at her. She smiled back, but, sad over his condition.

Jack aimed for some pancakes with his fork. He tried to reach for it, but, felt a quick shock of pain through his arm that sent straight to his chest. Jack closed his eyes and bite his lip to fight the pain.

"You alright mate?" Bunny anxiously asked Jack. "Wow Bunny, I never saw you act so concern over me" Jack said sarcastically.

"Well we're more than Guardians, we're a team. We need to watch over each other" Bunny stated.

"More like a family!" Sandy happily commented while standing on his feet on his chair to just grab some scramble eggs. North handed him the plate. Jack looked around the table, the more he saw his friends, they definitely were like a family.

"Can I go give my gifts to my friends later?" Jack asked them. North looked straight at him. "If I can. After we open our gifts first" Jack grinned.

"Of course sweetheart. Just wash up before heading out. And please wear something warm." Tooth grabbed a napkin and wiped a drop of maple syrup on Jack's face.

"Tooth, don't worry. Remember the cold doesn't bother me" Jack laughed. Everyone softly chuckled at his joke. Jack placed his fork down on his plate. "Can I tell you guys something?" Everyone looked up at him. "Thank you for everything." Jack looked at them, smiles painted across their faces.

* * *

Jack packed the gifts into his new backpack that Tooth gave him for Christmas. His old one was falling apart after a couple months of free running and flying around the city. Sandy and Bunny bought him a couple of new outfits for school. Jack slipped on a blue shirt with an image of snowboarder doing a trick in mid-air. He finished getting dress before heading outside. North met him by the front door. "Hurry back alright?" North had his hands behind his back.

The jolly old man gave Jack plenty of gifts since moving to New York. But he had one more for Jack. "Yeah I will be back before movie time." Jack doubled check his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and phone.

"Good. You might need this" North handed Jack a hand-crafted skateboard. The designs on the board truly fit Jack's style. Urban art painted across the board with different shades of blue and white paint.

"Thanks North. But, I was planning to just fly today." Jack took the board and admired it's beauty.

"True. But, why not be a little human today. Go on and have some fun." He looked down at Jack who was still looking at the board.

"Thanks. But, it's winter you know" Jack grinned at North. "Yes I know. But you're a creative kid. You'll think of something fun" North happily ruffled Jack's hair.

Jack put on his beanie. He looked back and saw North smiling at him. Jack went up to North and gave him a big hug. North hugged him back. Then the boy headed out the door.

The morning on a Christmas day was bright and alive. It was the first time for Jack to see his neighborhood after being in bed and stuck inside the house for a few days. Even though, Jack hanged out with Elsa during their first week of winter break. He hardly went to see her or his other friends since after the night he was attacked.

The Guardians put him a strict bed rest routine to stay inside until he was able to walk. Jack looked up and saw the sun chilling high above the sky. Then saw Mani still hanging over the city. Jack quietly greeted him a Merry Christmas as he rode on his skateboard his friend's house.

* * *

The small stable door of Kristoff's house was not that hard to unlock without a key. Jack quietly snuck into the stables without waking up someone or something. Jack doesn't want two crazy trolls attacking him, or worst, Kristoff's whole family after him. From the far end of the stables was a special stall room for a friendly carrot-eater reindeer named Sven.

"Hey boy. Can you give this to Kristoff later?" Jack patted and tickled Sven's head. "It was nice meeting you." Friendly happy thoughts came over Jack as he remember his first week of school where Kristoff made him feel welcome.

A small card was tucked underneath the ribbons that Jack used to tied Kristoff's gift together. He placed it by Sven. "Thanks for being there for me on that day. Never knew I would make a friend like you." After starring at the gift, he patted Sven one last time before heading out.

* * *

Jack walked up to Elsa and Anna's house and stopped at the front door. He stared straight at the door. Across the street was a boy around Jack's age. He had more hair than Jack, his bangs scattered across his forehead and had a set of freckles dotted across his face.

"Hm does he know how to use a doorbell?" The boy said to himself. His dog looked up at him with a big smile on its face, tongue sticking out. "C'mon Toothless let's go help him out." Toothless followed his owner as they crossed the street.

"Morning! Need some help?" Jack looked over his shoulder and saw a boy and his black German Shepherd. "Not really. I was going to drop off something." Jack told the boy.

"Oh. Are you a friend of Elsa and Anna?" The boy asked Jack. Jack nodded. "Sorry dude. The sisters and their aunt and uncle are out of town for the week. I'm Hiccup by the way." Hiccup had no issue introducing himself. Jack looked back the door and found a mail slot on the door.

Jack dug into his backpack and took out one of the gifts. Hiccup looked over and saw the presents. "If you're thinking of stuffing them through the mail slot, it won't fit" He laughed Jack.

"If you want. I can hold them for you and give it to the girls whenever they come back." Jack turned around and looked at him. He could give it to Kristoff. But, that means he has another train ride back uptown.

"That's kind of you, but, I might go give it to another friend." Jack stuffed the present back inside his bag. "That would be?" Hiccup questioned. Jack asked him, "You know a guy named Kristoff?" Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah Anna's boyfriend, I know him too" Jack walked down the steps and patted Toothless. Toothless wasn't afraid of Jack, he ended up licking him. Hiccup restrained Toothless.

Jack looked at Hiccup. "It's cool, I like animals. How do you know the girls? You don't go to the same school they go to" Jack held out his hand. "I'm Jack by the way."

Hiccup shook Jack's hand. "Nice to meet you. No I don't go to Walter High. I attend a special high school for artists. I'm working my way to become an illustrator. But yeah, since they moved here two years ago. Me and my girlfriend were the very first people to welcome them. My parents sometimes gives them homemade Norwegian dishes." Hiccup smiled at Jack.

"So are you Elsa's boyfriend?" Hiccup winked at Jack.

Jack blushed. "No, just a friend." Hiccup went along with his answer. "Um I need to get going. I have to head back uptown to give theses to my friend. Nice meeting you Hiccup." Jack threw his skateboard onto the ground and rode it to the nearest subway.

Hiccup watched Jack leave the neighborhood. "Toothless! Bad boy, no peeing there." Toothless was peeing at some neighbor's door steps. "Jeez you behaved better whenever you're a dragon. C'mon lets go home." Hiccup and Toothless went on finishing their morning walk.

* * *

Jack came back home in a bad time. Sandy and Tooth were arguing on what movie to watch.

"What's with you with 'Fast and Furious' movies. Are only watching it for the cars and women?" Tooth asked him annoyingly.

"Of course!" Sandy yelled at the top of his lungs. Bunnymund grabbed two large bowls of popcorn from the kitchen.

Jack walked into the living room. "Um. I'm back?" Tooth was happy to see him home. "Done with your Christmas errands?"

North came inside the living room with some drinks. "Yes, I finished them last night." Tooth looked over her shoulders. "Not you silly. I was asking Jack." Jack began to laugh at Tooth and North's moment. North had it with Tooth's nagging and went into the kitchen to grab more drinks.

"Hey Jack, I placed three more gifts inside your room. You should go look at them." Tooth whispered.

* * *

Jack found three gifts sleeping on his bed. Each of them were made for him from his friends. He began unwrapping them. Kristoff gave him a sports jersey of his favorite hockey team. Anna gave him a two fifty dollars gift cards. Lastly, he had one more to open. On the side was Elsa's name across the paper. Jack took a moment to sink this in. Even after the attack, she decided to give him something.

The gift wrap was slowly ripped apart revealing a leather covered sketchbook. Jack unhook the fancy strap that kept the book together. He scanned through the blank pages. A card fell out of the book. Jack picked it up the index card and read the small letter:

"For the first time in forever, I never thought of meeting someone like you. Who knew hanging out with you was an adventure. No matter what happens, hope, we still can be friend till the very end. - Elsa"

Jack laid out all his gifts from his friends across his bed. He took a moment to looked at them. Soon he decided to put the gifts together, stored them into a box and placed them underneath this bed.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the living room and enjoyed a classic Disney remake of "Tarzan." Jack watched his friends laughing, smiling ,and simply enjoying each other's company. Sandy throwing popcorn into Bunny's mouth. The guy fell asleep while watching the movie. Tooth and North had a deep conversation of how man and animals are not so different. Jack was facing the window. Frost covers the glass as his finger formed a symbol of a group of four friends holding hands. Jack remained still while his eyes fixed on the symbol.

"Psst. Jack." Sandy quietly got Jack's attention. He held up a jumbo-size black sharpie and pointed at Bunny's face. Jack pulled back his hood and stood up. He was smiling while walking over to help out Sandy.

* * *

A frosty wind was playfully dancing around the ceiling fan as each petal of the fan was manually spinning by Jack's powers. He laid on his bed feeling so confused and annoyed. Constant voices and endless flashbacks haunted his mind: The talk with North, reminding him that he was an immortal. The images of other Guardians mysteriously being kidnapped was still fresh from his mind.

Bunnymard voice echoed throughout his head. "Remember this new life is temporary." Jack grit his teeth.

Then there was quick flashbacks of his first week in the city. The moment when he first met Elsa to the times the gang hanged out after school. Jack smiled when a memory returned to him.

It was late fall afternoon and the air was cold and crisp. Jack and Elsa was waiting for Anna and Kristoff at the High Line that looked over the Hudson. It was a new public park that was once a railroad that trailed along the west side of the city. The two were happily enjoying each others company by telling funny stories and reciting corny jokes. That afternoon was days before finding each others' true identities. Time surely stopped whenever they're together.

Eventually, He had the thought of that one December day where he never felt so alive. In his wildest dreams, he never thought of having the chance to spend time with someone who liked him. But the thought just caused him frown.

"What is wrong with me?" Jack turned to his side and caught a glance of the moon glowing outside his window. He stared at Mani with his lost eyes, while his anxious mind was buzzing feverishly.

Then he had it. Jack quickly jumped out of his bed and rushed over to his closet. He pulled out an old raggy backpack and began filling it up with clothes and other things he might need. Over his desk he spotted the beanie that North gave him. "Yeah I don't want to bring you along." He placed the bag on his desk for moment.

The house was a sound of asleep. A symphony of soft breathing and loud snoring could be heard throughout the second floor. Jack walked into Bunny and Sandy's room and took a moment to say goodbye to them. Next he went to Tooth's room, she was happily dreaming.

"Oh Chris Hemsworth, you have a beautiful set of pearly white teeth." said Tooth in her sleep.

Jack walked over her bedside and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for being a mother to me."

Lastly, Jack went to North's room. He leaning against door as he watched the big jolly man talking in his sleep. "No no. Make that robot panda, red! And that remote controlled jet plane, green." Jack smiled at him. He walked to North's bedside and softly said goodbye to him. "Thanks for everything, big guy."

* * *

Jack opened his bedroom window. The cold winter air ran inside. Without a moment to lose, Jack slipped out and flew up to the rooftop of his house. He glanced down at his staff that was tightly gripped by his hand. Laces of frost traced around the staff. His other hand hold on tightly to the strap on his backpack.

"I would like your advice, right now" Jack looked up at Mani. He looked over the vast distance away from his house. Mani didn't say anything.

"What do I care. For years. No! For centuries I never heard anything from you. Except that one night when you pulled me out of the lake. Why me?" Jack continued on. "There's more to your reasons. Why did you choose me?"

Jack tired to hold back the tears. "Yes you needed a Guardian to give fun to the children of the world. But, why me? What else is my purpose to continue on leaving? Jack pulled a clump of his snowy white hair.

"Look I don't know who I am anymore. All because of you!" He noticed that he finally lost his mind. The boy became insane for yelling at the moon. Mani kept on glowing brightly in a clear navy blue night. Jack didn't say anything else. He began flying west out of the city.

After crossing over the Hudson River and arriving at the edge of the city of Hoboken. Jack took a moment to rest. He gripped tightly at his staff but he hands slowly slide down the wooden stick as he fell to his knees. "What am I doing? This isn't me."

"That's quite right." Jack quickly turned his head. A dark figure emerged out of the shadows. Its two beaming topaz-silver eyes glistened wickedly underneath the moonlight. A tall slim man in a black suit and tie confidently walked towards Jack.

He gestured his arms like he wanted to give Jack a hug. "Surprise to see him Jack? Or should I say John Wulf London?" The man had a sinister grin curving to the side of face.

"What are you doing here?" Jack took a step back having his staff in front of him.

"Ahh no 'Hello Pitch' or 'Long time no fear from you, Pitch'" Pitch let out an evil chuckle. "I'm serious Pitch. What are you doing?" Jack asked him again.

"What? Are you curious of how I escaped from that pitiful prison, you Guardians put me in?" Jack took a moment to remember that early morning where Pitch was running away from the Guardians. He ran across the forest behind the town of Burgess. Eventually, Pitch was trapped, surrounded by the Guardians and his own corrupted creations, nightmares.

Pitch was intoxicated with fear, that his scent of fear, attracted the nightmares to attack him. He looked like Scar from the Lion King when the hyenas attacked him. Instead the nightmares dragged him into a bottomless pit that swallowed him whole and the pit quickly filled itself up, trapping Pitch inside.

"That doesn't really matter Pitch. All I want to know is why you're here?" Jack didn't let Pitch distract him.

"My you're an annoying parrot. I came here for the same reason you and the Guardians are doing." Pitch smiled. Jack quirked an eye brows. "What do you mean?"

Pitch shook his head. He laughed at Jack's ignorantness. "I came here for a new life as well." Pitch turned his back on Jack, gazed over the river, and admired the skyline of New York City. The city looked like an island of towering silhouetted trees with fire flies leaving on the buildings. The lights was twinkling like diamonds on the water as the sun shined its rays on the surface.

Jack noticed Pitch was defenseless. He dashed towards Pitch, with his staff pointing directly at him. In a matter of seconds, Jack cast a storm of raining icy needles. But, Pitch quickly turned around and deflected the attack with a single wave of his hand. The deadly needles evaporated in midair where the remaining turned into water. Jack was shocked at what just happened. He caused his powers to travel from his body and onto his staff. Soon ice shot out of Jack's staff, cold deadly-sharp spikes across the floor.

"Ha! What this for? Are afraid of me?!" Pitch entertained himself to think that fear is slowly coming back inside him.

"No you should be afraid of me!" Jack leaped into air and blasted a wave of frost heading down at Pitch. Pitch stood there and extended both of his hands into the wave's direction. A blast of black-purple flames ignited from the palms of Pitch's hands. Same as the last attack, it dissolved the frosty wave.

Jack was floated high above the ground, starring down at the slim gray skinned man. "What hell?" He said to himself.

"What's wrong Frost? The cold frozen your tongue." Pitch laughed sarcastically at him. "Oh life in prison can do something to a person. I had plenty of free time to practice my powers." Pitch was filled up with so many energy. He released a blazing fireball straight at the spikes on the ground. A clear pathway was created between the wall of spikes. Pitch had his hands behind his back as he strolled across the rooftop. Jack remained where he was

Pitch glided his finger along the long body of one of the spikes. His finger picked up a small tiny snowflake. He placed it onto his other hand's palm. "My I remember seeing this kind of design before." Pitch observed the design closely.

"Not all snowflakes are created the same way Pitch." Jack acknowledged. Pitch looked up at the boy. "True. But, this one reminds me of a certain someone I used to know. My, its been years since I last saw her."

"Her?" Jack asked him.

"Oh yes. This happened ten years ago, years after you became a restless Guardian. I met someone very much like you." Pitch continued on walking around the rooftop while Jack watched him like an eagle watching over his prey.

"Someone else like me?" Jack tried not to think about that certain someone.

"Right you are. I believed you two already met. Am I right?" Pitch had an evil smirk across his face. Jack wanted to look away, but, he had to watch Pitch's every move. Pitch combed his black coal hair with his dark fingers. "I'll take that as yes."

He continued on telling his story. "Now. Unfortunately, she's human. You'll never go far with her I bet. But she was a very gifted human with magnificent powers." Pitch showed off his new kind of powers. He snapped his fingers and a small baby flame burning wildly appeared in front of his face. "She was just a child when that accident happened. What a pity, striking her sister with her powers. You know accidents builds up fear."

Pitch paused for a moment and look up at Jack who stood in the air like a floating statue. "Well that accident costed her something dear to her. Her endless friendship with her sister. This child ended up making a great sacrifice just for her little sister." Pitch had his eyes dead on Jack. "Hm that beats your sacrifice."

"My sister?" Jack asked nervously. The tone that came out of Jack's mouth pleased Pitch very much. "Yeah. You simple died for your sister. I bet she lived a peaceful life without you." He said sarcastically.

"Well what can I say, some mortals can be so weak. But, this child, since that accident, she continued on living a life of isolation and the taste of death. Everyday her soul and body dies inside so she could let her little sister live safely from her." Pitch finished his story.

Jack slowly deceased from the air and planted his bare feet on the cold concrete. "You see Jack, Sacrifices makes a person stronger. Have you ever sacrifice anything?" Pitch looked at him with great interest. Jack didn't say anything.

"Hope my little story _was_ too melancholy for you." Pitch grinned. Jack glared at him. "Now now, this might brighten you up. I would like to offer you a deal." Pitch clapped both of his hands and pointed them at Jack.

"What else is new?" Jack scowled at him. "Look Pitch like before. I have no interest of your business. Especially, what you've done in the past." He firmly stood his ground.

"My you've changed, Frost" Pitch started to walk around Jack like a hungry predator taunting his prey.

"More like improved" Jack locked his eyes onto Pitch's every step, every glance, and every gesture he made.

"Well then. Care to show me?" Pitch quickly bend a stream of fire that exploded out of his finger tips. He directed the fire straight at Jack at top speed. More like a train heading for a massive collision. Jack sent out a sheet of frost around his staff as he twirled it around. Blocking the incoming fire blast. The twirling cast an icy shield that later on melted during impact. First steam sprayed the area then fog nearly covered the rooftop.

"Hm. I'm curious if that other one learn any new tricks. Ha! Or even learned to control her powers" Pitch hide behind the fog. He jumped midair and roundhouse kicked the air, releasing a couple of waves of fire.

Jack noticed the waves cutting through the fog. He quickly dodge the attacks. The waves created a wall between them. Jack quickly cast snow at the wall to extinguish the flames. "Why you brought her up? What did she ever do you?"

The boy channeled his powers again and released the energy from his staff. He stabbed the ground and a row of spikes of ice headed toward Pitch. One spike nearly impaled him in the stomach. But Pitch flipped backwards to dodge the attack.

"Nothing really. It's just I offered her something years ago that she couldn't refuse." Pitch started bending small fireballs.

"What did you offer her?" Jack watched the cold dark man happily juggle fireballs like a circus clown.

"A teacher. I told her that I knew someone who might help her with her powers. If! That certain someone was available. Or even want to" Pitch let out an evil chuckle. Jack was shock over Pitch's offer. He knew Pitch, if he offered something to someone, he'll eventually use that person as a tool.

"Why the kind heart Pitch?" Jack asked him sarcastically.

"People change Jack. How about you?" Pitch asked him.

"Why you want to know?" Jack replied back. Pitch shrugged his shoulders. "Stubborn as ever."

"C'mon Pitch spill it! Why are you really here?" Jack snapped his finger. A trail of ice circled around Pitch.

"Why all the sudden you sound so angry?" Pitch calmly asked. "You know if you really wanted me killed. You should had finished me by now" A haunting chuckle came out of Pitch's mouth. "Is that your reason why you're out so late, looking for me? Or are you running away from me?" He grinned sinisterly.

Jack cast a snow blast from his staff. Pitch controlled the shadows in his surrounding and controlled them with his powers. He ordered the shadows to spun Jack around. Then Pitch merged back inside the shadows. Jack cast ice spikes around the tip of his staff and sliced the shadows in half. The icy chill vaporized them. He looked around, scanning for Pitch. Suddenly, Pitch quickly emerged out of the shadows and went grabbed hold of Jack's jacket. The sinister man stared through Jack's soul.

"Hm, you showed that same look that child showed me when she refused my deal." Pitch used his other dead cold hand to tightly wrap it around Jack's neck. He gradually tighten his grip. "How can someone run off and refuse a perfect deal? It's all caused of her love for her sister and her kingdom. What do you expect from a mortal?" Pitch seem to didn't care that Jack was slowly loosing air from his lungs.

"Kingdom?" Jack gasping for air.

"Oh I forgot to mention this child. Well, now a young lady, was royalty. But who cares. She and her sister ran away from their kingdom because they feared me. Now that's something!" Pitch happily said.

"Or maybe they did that to protect their people" Jack said painfully. Pitch gripped Jack's neck tight. Jack screamed a little bit to release the pain.

"No one! Refuses a deal from me. Jack Frost!" Pitch's voice changed into a haunting demonized tone.

"Ha. Well I did" Jack slowly lifted his hand and shot a ice blast straight at Pitch's face. Pitch loosen his grip on Jack's neck. He melted off the ice sheet around his face. Jack backed away from him.

"Face it Pitch, no one believes in you. Even when you offer them deals." Jack proudly mentioned. Pitch began to chant some ancient black magic. Jack didn't like the sound of that.

Pitch snapped his finger and Jack suddenly felt a shock of pain from his neck. It wasn't from Pitch's tight grip, but, the gem on his neck that was burning like hot coal. Jack screamed in pain, with his hand touching his neck, he slowly fell down to his knees.

"Screaming of pain. Music to my ears." Pitch crouched down. His deadly grim eyes glimmering down at Jack's agonizing face.

"Pitch what did you make your Fearlings put on me?!" Jack tried to pull out the gem off his neck. The gem continued on burning Jack's skin. Burning red lines were drawn across his neck that showed ancient black magic tattoos.

"I ordered them to place a bug on you. A special bug I created to harvest your powers." Pitch sounded pleased. Jack was in agony.

"You son of bitch!" Jack grabbed his staff. A large icicles formed at the very tip of the staff, to look like a spear. Jack swung his staff at Pitch. Nearly slicing Pitch's face. But, the tip left a deep thin scar line on Pitch's face. Strangely, black blood was spilling through Pitch's skin. He touched his face and found his fingertips covered in his own blood.

Jack came at him with an icy cold punch in the face. Pitch flew off the ground. He slammed onto the wall of spikes. Pitch luckily he landed on his back to a smooth patch on the wall that didn't have any spikes. Jack wrapped Pitch's neck around the hook end of his staff. He pulled him closer to his face.

"It's always the same old story with you. A lonely man who wants nothing but power. Power to bring fear and chaos." The hook was covered in a sheet of ice where small pin needles began to form.

"Same goes for you. You're a wild monster with no heart at all. All you want is fun and games, which pleases you. But, you shut away those who cares about you. I bet you don't even care about them." Pitch explained.

"That's not true!" Jack was in rage. More pin needles appeared around the hook of his staff.

"There's really nothing wrong that Jack. That's why we have so much things in common." Pitch smiled at him. "But, I prefer to carry on my titled as the Nightmare King. A ruler of an empire of anti-Guardians. They will work for me to spread fear, chaos, evil, and despair to the world." Pitch said proudly.

"An empire of anti-Guardians?" Jack was bewildered. "Care to join me?" asked Pitch.

"Why me?" Jack asked back. "I need a general for my army of Guardians who has fallen under my orders. Are you up for the job?" Pitch's face had a sinister grin curving at the side.

Jack shook his head. The smile on Pitch's face disappeared. "Very well." Pitch grabbed hold of Jack's frozen staff. He released a furious amount of heat. The heat traveled up to Jack's hand that nearly burnt him. Jack dropped his staff.

Pitch picked it up. "Pitch give it back!" Jack demanded. Pitch refused. Soon shadows appeared behind Pitch. They looked like shadowy claws that was ready to snatch something. Pitch snapped his finger and the claws reached for the gem around Jack's neck. The claws grabbed hold of Jack while one peeled off the gem. Jack scream in pain. The claws gave the gem to Pitch. "Hm this is not enough."

Jack was in agony over the pain, while being trapped by Pitch's powers. Pitch lifts the staff, and broke it over his knee, cracking it into two. Light exploded from the staff and terror came into Jack's eyes, clutching his chest because of the jolt of pain.

"Pitch. What are doing?" Jack's slowly began to give in.

"Buying fuel for my army. A king needs energy to run an empire" Pitch hold up one of the broken stick. He pointed the sharp broken end at Jack. In a matter of seconds, Pitch dazed toward the vulnerable Guardian. He grabbed Jack's shoulder and without holding back, stabbed him straight in the heart. Blue and white lights exploded out of Jack's chest.

The poor boy screamed miserably. Pitch slowly pressed in the wooden stake and Jack's powers danced out of his body and they were absorbed into Pitch's body. Pitch's eyes released a powerful glow. "Yes! Give me the powers of a Guardian!" The destructive man shouted in joy.

Jack arched his head back and tightened his fists. "What have I done?" Jack thought inside. "The Guardians. They need me." He whispered weakly.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind knocked Pitch off the ground. The wind carried Jack away. "Noo!" Pitch quickly picked himself up. He dashed down the rooftop until he stopped at the edge. "Jack Frost!" Pitch's scream echoed furiously into the night.

* * *

The wind carried Jack far away from the city. Apparently, it carried him to the other side of the world. There was giant blizzard happening where the wind dropped off Jack. In the back of his mind, "I need to find to them." Jack tired to move. But, couldn't take control of his own body. "No. I can't be like this."Jack quickly descended from sky and slammed into deep snow. There Jack laid on his back, feeling aches and pains traveling around his body. The pain made him gave in. There he slept on the snow, unconscious.

Suddenly a large figure in white emerged from the snowstorm. It was a woman in white with her luscious black night hair. The woman gazed at Jack's sleepy face. She revealed her soft fragile hands from her kimoto and carried Jack like a child. Soon the storm died out when the mysterious woman in white disappeared to the nearby forest.

In the distance, a city of colorful neon lights illuminated the night. High above the sky, Mani was nowhere to be found. But, beyond the mountains, the sun began to rise.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was mad long. Shout out to a friend who gave me the idea to add Hiccup and Toothless to the story.**

**Also I uploaded another quick funny video. Go on YouTube and search for "Frozen Elsa AvohKadoz Dayum"**

*****IMPORTANT*** I won't be able to update next weekend, I need to sit down finish writing the remaining chapters. So the next update would be March 28 at least. Please be patient ^^**

**Y'all are welcome to message if you guys have any questions and stuff. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! Happy reading!**


End file.
